


Of Gods and Men

by sablefalls



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 57,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefalls/pseuds/sablefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She escapes halfway around the world before he catches up to her. A love story of sorts. Azula POV Cross posted on Fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She escapes halfway around the world before he catches up to her. He surprises her in a cave and she has just enough time to summon a blue flame before he is on her. With a gentle puff he blows out her fire and traps her between him and the rock wall. One hand is pinned above her head and the other soon follows. She could struggle but her golden eyes are busy cataloging the changes in her nemesis.

The years have done him well as he now towers over her. The body that once belonged to a child is now that of a man…a warrior…honed through years of battle. The firm, solid feel of him presses against her soft curves. The years have been kind to Azula as well. Those gray eyes carry the weight of a thousand lifetimes but she takes a devilish delight at how they now have a singular focus where her dress plunges.

He may be a god but he is still a man.

"Fancy meeting you here, Avatar." She purrs in a low tone.

Eventually, his eyes finish their languid journey and meet her stare. "You're a difficult woman to find, Princess." His tongue wraps around her title sending shivers down her spine.

Her pink tongue darts out wetting her full lips. His eyes follow its path with a sort of longing that makes her curious where that insufferable Water Tribe girl is.

"I'm not going back." There is a lilt in her voice that is playful and tempting.

"Who said I'm here to take you back?" He leans in, his warm lips brush hers as he speaks and she nearly chases them when he pulls back slightly.

With a smirk, she pulls one hand free and slides it around the back of his neck, drawing him closer. His skin burns as hot as only a Fire Bender's can.

"Why are you here then?" Her golden eyes suddenly blaze like the sun.

He closes the distance, pressing his lips to her, licking and tasting in a way that no one has ever dared. Without hesitation, she opens under him and lets him explore. He is like fire and ice and she can feel the power just brimming under the surface as he takes what he wants from her mouth. She feels a shake, a tremble, and realizes it's coming from her.

Suddenly, his weight and warmth are gone. She opens her eyes and blinks in confusion.

Stormy gray eyes stare her down. "I'm not ready to catch you yet, Princess."

With that he is gone, leaving her cold and wanting. She licks her lips savoring his taste. She should be angry. She should feel shame. All she can feel though is this indefinable need, a need to be sated. Azula smirks. The hunt for the Avatar is on.


	2. Chapter 2

He's meditating by a river when she finds him. Golden eyes trace the broken blue line. The scar is a livid reminder of just how far she is willing to go. Like a brand on his skin. An imperfection on a perfect being. It draws a smile to her face.

She moves to stand next to him but he gives no indication he has noticed. The babbling water is cool and inviting so she undoes the ties of her dress letting the garment fall to the ground until she stands bare and free in the rising sun. Her plunge into the cold water nearly steals her breath but she presses on. Azula never does anything by halves.

With long strokes she makes it to the other side before coming up for air. The current is gentle and lulling as she floats on her back letting the water rinse away the evidence of her travels. Turning over she regards her silent companion. He has not moved nor even opened an eye.

This won't do.

She rises from the water, feeling the clinging droplets as they race down her body, to stand in front of him. A few stray drops snap him out of his trance and gray eyes eagerly follow the path the droplets take over her curves. Without a second thought she straddles his legs and takes his face in her hands pressing her plump lips against his. He doesn't hesitate wrapping his arms to hold her close as the kiss deepens. Unwilling to let him take control she pulls back so instead he chases a drop of water over her jaw, down her neck and to the valley between her breasts.

The need she feels becomes a heat that builds in waves. His lips and tongue tease and caress while his hands explore what she so wantonly offers.

This is what she has craved. This is what she needs.

As a Princess, no man was truly worthy of her, worthy of this. They were beneath her.

With a sudden twist, Azula finds herself beneath him. Beneath the Avatar.

He is the only man more powerful than she is. The only man worthy of her. The only man worthy of this part of her.

He doesn't rush. He doesn't hurry. He denies her what she wants and Azula is a woman that always gets what she wants. With an impatient growl, she divests him of what little clothing he has left until he is as bare as she is.

It should take away some of the mystique. Maybe sate some of her curiosity. At the very least make him seem less divine. It does none of those things and only serves to amplify the need she feels.

With a choked sob born of sheer need, her lithe legs wrap around his waist. Unwilling to tease her any longer, he takes her cue and the hot, hard feel of him breaching her barrier causes sharp nails to dig into his skin. She is marking him as only a lover can. Slowly she opens for him and when her walls pulse to accommodate his size, it is nearly his undoing. His body trembles as he fully sheaths himself inside her. Azula smiles through the fading haze of pain at the thought that it is she that has such an effect on him.

As he moves above her and inside her, instinct takes over and she arches to meet him thrust for thrust. Nothing has prepared her for this. Nothing can even compare to the feelings rushing through her body. The only thing she can relate it to is the feeling of lightening channeling through her body but that is still a distant second to the overwhelming energy she feels now.

A warm feeling begins to spread through her body and she can feel it building and cresting until a scream is ripped from her throat as the she explodes around him. The feeling of her walls convulsing pull him with her and there is a white hot flash of light.

Bit by bit awareness comes back to her.

She is naked, sweaty, and gasping for air. His warm lips find hers and he kisses her with a surprising tenderness. He withdraws from her body but pulls her with him to sink back into the cool water. She is so sated that she lacks the energy to resist. He keeps her afloat with his arms around her. The water is refreshing but she is exhausted.

Eventually, they make it to shore and dress. She lies against him with her head on his chest and his arm around her. It's a feeling of warmth and safety that she has never known before.

It's a lie but she lets herself believe it enough to sleep and dream of a different life where he is just a man and she is just a woman instead of who they really are and what tomorrow brings.


	3. Chapter 3

The trial is nothing like what she thought it would be.

Zuko tries to keep order but the crowd is unruly and bloodthirsty. If it weren't her blood they were calling for then she may find it amusing.

That's not true. Azula does find it amusing and the Firelord doesn't appreciate it when she bursts out laughing in court.

It's a circus and a spectacle all wrapped into one.

Representatives from Ba Sing Se voice their demands acting as if she didn't do them a favor ridding them of Long Feng; ungrateful to the very last.

Zuko scowls and she wonders how much longer before he caves and has her executed publicly to appease the masses. It would be far better than what Ozai received.

She is nothing without her bending, nothing without her flame.

The only man on her side is silent.

He stands to the right of the Firelord, dressed in the full robes of his role. He is above the din of the mob, watching and waiting. He could put an end to it either way but he says nothing.

She glares at him but he refuses to meet her eyes.

This is the Avatar's idea of justice.

The chains cut into her wrists so she heats them just because she can. They strike the stone floor with a loud clang, silencing the arguments. All eyes turn to her as she steps over the discarded metal.

On the peripheral edges, she sees the guards move in. Zuko's eyes narrow as she approaches his throne but with a move of his hand he waves the guards back.

Oh Zuzu, so brave.

On the dais, she looks from the Firelord to the Avatar and does something she has only ever done for one man.

She kneels.

"Firelord Zuko," she says in a voice just loud enough for the two men to hear. "You are weak." Zuko glares at her but doesn't respond. "Father would never have allowed this. You are making a mockery of a thousand years of Fire Nation rule with this trial. Give them what they want." She hisses. "Execute me."

She would rather be executed to satisfy the masses with her blood than live a life of nothingness like her father.

Death before dishonor.

Zuko's eyes harden. "No. You won't get out of this the easy way. You will stand trial like all war criminals."

"War criminal?" She says louder as she stands. "Is that what it's called?"

For a moment she can see the concern in Zuko's eyes but Azula is just getting started. She won't be denied what she wants.

Not by Zuko.

Not by anyone.

She turns to survey the crowd.

The nations are represented. Every one of them wants her blood and she wants to give it to them.

"I represent everything about the Fire Nation that you hate and fear. Sozin's blood runs in my veins." Her voice is loud and clear. "Had I become Firelord, I would have laid waste to your homes and your families." Her sharp teeth gleam under the lights.

In the front row are the Water Tribe peasants. She steps in close as her eyes settle on Katara.

"We killed your mother, decimated your tribe and killed the Moon Spirit." The Water Bender grits her teeth, blue eyes flashing hate. It's almost laughable how the woman's brother lays his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

How touching! Everything family should be to each other.

Azula turns to the Earth Kingdom, walking along the edge of the crowd, working them as only she can.

"It was I that brought down the walls of Ba Sing Se, The last Great Earth Kingdom City."

She leans over the short wall between them, fingers wrapping around the railing, nails digging into the wood. She stares them down with fiery eyes. They take a step back from her as if she would breathe fire on them even now. It's a tempting thought.

Only the Metal Bender stands her ground.

"For 100 years the Fire Nation waged war and took your lands. It was my plan to lay waste to what was left the day of Sozin's comet." She is taunting them, egging them to turn on her.

The Metal Bender simply scowls while the others around her shuffle, muttering to each other. She can see the hate in their eyes. She wants them to demand her head from the Firelord. At this point she would settle for the mob to tear her apart with their bare hands.

Anything to end this.

Stepping back she continues her circuit around the room. Golden eyes glittering. She stops to stand in front of Zuko again.

The Firelord is angry but quiet. So predictable. Even now he won't allow her to be the sacrificial lamb.

So she switches tactics.

And targets.

If she can't appeal to the Firelord to end her life, there are other men of power.

Her golden eyes settle on the Avatar. She smirks again.

"And what of the Air Nation?"

His gray eyes watch her warily as she moves in close, placing one hand on his chest. His heart beats steady under her hand.

She hears the murmurs in the crowd. Like her touch will taint their savior.

If they only knew.

"The Fire Nation murdered every man, woman and child, except one."

His eyes darken but he covers her hand with his own, holding it in place. The protests get louder.

"And I took care of that in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se." Mention of the Avatar's death flows though the room with a palatable feel. Her eyes sparkle with the memories.

Leaning in, her voice drops to a near whisper. Crimson lips brush his ear.

"I would do it again." It's a dark promise.

She pauses to let the implication sink in before pulling back slightly to look up at him.

In a louder voice she asks, "How did it feel Avatar knowing that every last one of your people died in your place?"

It's a coup de grace.

Dark gray eyes flash at her and victory is so close that Azula can almost taste it.

It will be a glorious death, she thinks, to die at the hands of the Avatar himself, truly a death worthy of her birth.

The courtroom erupts in chaos.

Events happen in slow motion, like she is watching them happen to someone else.

The knife, thrown with precision, finds its target in her back. White hot pain rushes through her body.

The ground shakes underneath her feet and the stones move throwing the would-be assassin back.

Azula laughs an unholy sound as she feels the warm rush of blood down her back.

This is what she wanted and Azula always gets what she wants.

The Avatar turns pushing her through the hidden door behind the throne. Zuko is quick to follow while the guards try to regain control. The hallway leads to the rest of the palace and she is being pulled unceremoniously by her arm down the corridor. Her blood is soaking her dress and leaving a trail. The sound of her laughter rings in the narrow space.

He pushes her face first against the wall, and abruptly removes the knife causing her to gasp. With a water coated hand he quickly heals the wound, knitting the torn flesh together.

Zuko is running down the hall towards them at full tilt. Before the Firelord catches up to them though, the Avatar pushes her into a room with enough force to slam her into the opposite wall. With a gust of wind the door shuts in the Firelord's face and the lock is thrown.

His hands slam down on either side of her head against the wall and his gray eyes flare with anger.

"Do you want to die?" He bites out harshly.

The urge to laugh again is just there under the surface but she grits her teeth against it.

"Yes."

There are few things she has wanted as much in her life, the man in front of her included.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "I didn't bring you back to die."

She does laugh at this.

"What did you think would happen? They want my head and they should have it." He may be the most powerful being on earth but he still has an innocence about him. "Don't be naïve. I am and always will be a threat. "

He stares at her as if he can somehow solve the puzzle that she is.

"No, you aren't." His voice is firm as he tries to convince them both.

She sobers instantly and her eyes become serious. "I will kill you, Avatar. I've done it before and I will do it again."

Her gaze is unwavering, willing him to accept who she is.

She will betray him.

She will end him.

It is at the heart of her very being. A family legacy she will uphold.

"No" he says more to himself than to her.

He kisses her but not with the gentleness and reverence from before.

This is harsh and punishing with an undercurrent of frustration and anger that has them quickly grasping at one another.

Between him and the wall she finds salvation.

An absolution of sorts.

It's hard, fast and frantic.

When he lets her back down, she has to lean heavily against a table to stay upright.

Their breathing comes in gasps.

"Give them what they want. It's the only way to keep the peace." Her voice lacks the same conviction it had earlier but she still means it.

"There's another way. There is always another way." He leans his head back against the wall, looking up,exhausted. "I'm not giving up on you that easy."

"You don't owe me anything, Avatar." The sentimental turn in his words is getting to her.

She can't mean that much to him, at least not anything good.

This time he laughs. "You're right as always, Azula."

The courtroom is in disarray but order has been restored. Once again she stands in front of the Firelord but this time without the shackles.

Zuko glares at the representatives.

They do indeed want her head but she only has one. Each nation is listing its grievances, trying to outdo the other to win the right to her death.

When she scoffs at the absurdity, they begin to argue louder.

"Enough." The Firelord's voice cuts through the squabbles. "You can't honestly tell me that executing Azula will make what the Fire Nation did better?"

This is the one thing the Earth and Water Nations can agree on. They just can't agree which nation should have the honor of executing her.

"Zuzu, you should just claim me for the Fire Nation and execute me yourself."

He never did appreciate her dark sense of humor.

"Firelord Zuko," The Avatar's ever patient voice cuts in. "If the fate of Princess Azula rests on the sins of the Fire Nation, then the Air Nation has lost the most in the war."

All eyes turn to the Avatar but his gray eyes are on her.

Zuko looks from Aang to Azula then to the representatives of Earth and Water. No one can really argue the point.

"Are you sure about this?" He speaks not as the Firelord but as a friend.

The Avatar's gaze does not waver from her. "Yes."

Zuko nods, uncertain but also unwilling to refuse.

The Firelord stands to address the courtroom.

"Custody of Princess Azula is given to the Air Nation."

Fire shines in her eyes. "You will regret this, Avatar." Her voice is full of promise and malevolence.

Unaffected by her threats, he nods sagely. "I'm sure I will, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

The Avatar's royal apartments are the pinnacle of luxury. Only the Fire Lord has a more luxurious residence in the palace. A private courtyard. Servants. The finest food. All-in-all, it is one of the best prisons a girl could ask for.

She is largely left on her own during the day while the Avatar deals with the world's problems. Zuko insists on posting guards outside the door, whether to protect the palace from her or her from the palace she is not sure. There is the occasional assassination attempt but to be honest it is rather unclear if it is her or the Avatar they are aiming for. Zuko always was too cautious. From time to time she likes to open the door and stare at the guards with her unwavering golden eyes. It's a game to see how long before they fidget. It's down to less than half a minute.

She practices her katas. She shoots lightening in the air. There is only so much she can do on her own. It's also a boring prison.

Until her warden returns.

Depending on her mood, she is on him as soon as he closes the door. Other times she is indifferent and ignores him. Either way he takes it in stride and his unflappable optimism grates on her nerves.

He still thinks he can save her.

The occasional courtier drops by mumbling excuses, but all the while stealing furtive glances at the captive Fire Nation Princess. Sometimes she perches on the arm of his chair while he patiently listens to their concerns. They watch as he absently rests a hand on her leg, idle fingers trace the area laid bare by the split in her skirts.

She wonders what the palace gossip has to say about her strange imprisonment.

She has her own room complete with red silken sheets and all her possessions from before the war ended. However she rarely sleeps there. His bed is far more comfortable and while she won't admit it she has come to favor the burnt orange and yellow décor.

The palace is never quiet at night and raised voices waken her from her sleep. Reaching over she finds the sheets cold. Raising her head she listens and she can pick out his voice among the others.

His yellow silken robe reaches the floor, trailing behind her. She doesn't bother to tie it over her short red nightgown. When she opens the door the clamor quiets.

Four sets of eyes stare back at her.

Well, three.

Zuzu and the Water Tribe Peasants stare.

Green eyes are pointing in her direction but she knows the girl is blind so it really doesn't count as staring.

He has his back to her and she can tell from his stance that he is angry. She pads into the room pointedly ignoring the looks they throw and picks an apple out of the bowl. Seating herself on the empty couch she stretches out.

The nightgown rides up baring an obscene amount of thigh but it's her prison. They are the visitors.

She watches them as they watch him.

The anger fades from his eyes as he follows the line of her long legs. She smiles when they glare and scowl.

Taking a bite of the apple, she licks the juice off her lips as she considers the people in front of her. They have been his closest friends. They have fought for one another and nearly died. It must be nice having people so willing to stand by your side through thick and thin.

"Zuzu, you look concerned. Surely you aren't worried that your little sister is being punished too harshly?" She is the picture of innocence.

The Fire Lord glowers.

"I'm concerned that Aang has lost his mind." He directs his comment to the Avatar before glaring back at her. "What are you up too, Azula?"

Taking another bite, she ponders his question. What is she up too?

A caustic remark is on the tip of her tongue but gray eyes warn her off.

Swallowing, she gives her sweetest smile, "I'm paying my penance, Zuzu. I never knew it could be so good for the…" She pretends to search for the right word. "soul." Her voice is wrought with innuendo.

Katara is on her feet in an instant. "You cannot be serious! Aang, she's manipulating you..with…with…"The woman struggles with the word.

Azula's eyes shine brightly. "Sex?" She helpfully supplies.

If looks could kill, Azula laughs.

Zuko puts a placating hand on the Water Bender's shoulder and a look passes between the two. The woman shakes her head and retreats to a corner of the room to fume.

Azula hums thoughtfully.

Sokka is staring her down like he is trying to figure her out. She licks her lips as she eyes him up and down with a measuring look.

"Seriously, Aang, I know she's, well…" He waves a hand at her bare legs, clearly uncomfortable with voicing his thoughts on her physical attraction. "But this is Azula. She'll probably kill you in your sleep or something like that." His voice trails off as he considers his own words.

"How is Suki doing by the way?" The man's blue eyes glare at her. "I do so miss our little talks."

"Azula," the Avatar's voice is a warning.

She shifts against the couch but doesn't say anything more.

"Well, at least you can get her to shut up," The Metal Bender finally speaks.

Zuko tries to pick up the thread of their conversation. "Aang, we're concerned for you. Azula is supposed to be a prisoner, not whatever she is." He shakes his head clearly disgusted by the thought of his sister's role in his friend's life.

Aang takes a deep breath. "I appreciate your concerns but I know what I'm doing. Azula is not in a position to hurt anyone again, even me." The look he gives her shows he's still not sure about that but for the sake of face he pretends he is. "I knew when I asked for this that it was going to be difficult, but really everything is okay."

The silence in the room is broken with another bite of the apple. She chews it as she smiles at the eyes staring at her.

Zuko just glares. She can tell on some level that he is still afraid of her.

Katara's eyes are murderous. That one she may have to watch out for.

Sokka is sad. He may be one that she can turn to her side the easiest.

Toph is as unreadable to her as she is to the Metal Bender. Azula likes a challenge.

The Avatar's eyes are what give her pause.

His gray eyes watch her with ambivalence.

She sits up a bit straighter feeling uncharacteristically self conscious.

This won't do.

"Now that is settled, I'm going back to bed." She swings her legs over the side of the couch and moves towards his room, his robe trailing behind her.

At the doorway, she turns, leaning against the frame. "Are you joining me, Avatar?"

She ignores the stares, focusing only on the one that matters.

Her eyes are compelling and her smile is promising.

She sees the resistance but he relents and soon his eyes return the same promise.

Azula gets what she wants

He turns to his friends, "Good night, I'll see you in the morning," clearly dismissing them as he crosses the room to her.

They aren't ready to give up the fight but the sudden sexual tension in the air is making them uncomfortable so they file out with muttered good nights.

The bedroom door is the first to close.


	5. Chapter 5

It must be an Avatar thing, she decides; the holier-than-thou know-it-all-ness.

It has its merits, she supposes. More than one official has been taken in by big innocent eyes and a calm placating voice spouting wisdom from a people that died by fire a century ago. It's fascinating to watch how he gets his way time and time again. Fascinating, at least, until he turns the same tactics on her.

"Azula," his voice is patient and pleading.

She keeps walking. It will take more than big gray eyes to win her over to his side on this one.

It's useless, she knows, to walk away from him. It's not as if she can go far. His residence is her prison. She is a captive in what was once her own home.

He follows her into her room but she pointedly ignores him and begins to strip off her dirtied exercise clothes.

"She has been your friend since you were children." It is taking considerable effort on his part to maintain eye contact.

"I banished her for a reason!" She snaps.

Sometimes she likes to pretend as if her decisions from before still matter.

Sometimes she likes to pretend she still matters.

It's a pretty lie but a lie nonetheless.

She steps up to the giant tub in her room and sinks down in the warm waiting water, closing her eyes with a sigh. She has been pushing herself harder and harder during her workouts.

Something has to give but she isn't sure what that something is yet.

He sits on the ledge and she can tell he is weighing his options.

When the water begins to swirl around her tired muscles, she knows it is his way of apologizing.

ooo

The private courtyard has become her favorite place. It is large and secluded with tall, thick walls. While he is gone doing whatever it is that he does all day, she spends as much time as she can there.

She dissects and perfects katas and techniques. She is determined to keep herself in fighting shape. Surely, she won't be a prisoner forever.

"Azula!" A too cheerful voice calls out. She freezes at the familiar sound.

"Ty Lee, imagine seeing you here." It is a deadpan delivery worthy of Mai.

Before she can dodge she is wrapped up in wiry arms and cheerful hugs.

"Azula, I have missed you so much!" Ty Lee enthuses.

Firmly pushing the woman back, she raises an eyebrow. "Indeed."

Ty Lee hasn't changed in the years since Azula last seen her. The same insufferable sparkle is in her eyes. What is it about people with gray eyes?

"And to what do I owe this honor?"

What she is really asking is exactly how much will she make the Avatar suffer for this.

"Aang asked me to take you shopping." Her voice is as perky and sweet as it has always been.

Azula frowns at the familiar use of the Avatar's name, that, and the concept of shopping.

"What do you mean?"

"For a dress, silly. Aang asked me to take you to the Royal Tailor's for a dress fitting."

"I see," Azula tries to not glare at the use of his first name again. "Why would the Avatar think I need a dress?"

Ty Lee's face falls. "For the wedding, of course."

She has not heard mention of any wedding, especially one that she was attending.

Seeing her confusion, Ty Lee chimes in, "Zuko's wedding."

Azula pauses at this. "So, Zuzu really is all grown up now." Curious.

Her infamous smirk graces her lips while Ty Lee fidgets nervously.

oooo

The guards trail behind them trying to be inconspicuous but failing. She hasn't set foot outside of her prison door since the trial. As they walk through the Imperial City, Ty Lee gushes about this and that, needlessly chattering on about people and things that mean little to Azula anymore.

Her world has shrunk to contain only one other person.

Stepping into the Royal Tailor's should feel different but it doesn't. They rush to greet her and heap compliments on her as they always did in the past.

Perhaps they aren't aware that her side lost the war.

As she is being measured, Ty Lee shows her drawings of elegant dresses. The marriage of the Fire Lord will be a huge event. Officials and nobility from all corners of the world will be there. As a Princess of the Fire Nation, Azula must look her best. But she's not really a princess anymore. She is the sister to the Fire Lord but they have little love for one another. Zuko is certainly not making a point to ensure she is there to witness his nuptials.

The Avatar is.

"Azula, what's wrong?" Ty Lee's knows her too well.

"I shouldn't go to the wedding." She will not cry. She does not cry.

"Of course you should go. It's your brother's wedding."

Oh, to be so simple.

"Zuko could care less if I were there." She wonders if he even knows the Avatar intends to bring her.

Ty Lee frowns at her dramatic announcement. "Aang wants you there."

Azula draws a deep breath, willing herself to be calm.

"The Avatar wants to parade his prisoner in front of the world. Let them see his war trophy."

Ty Lee is horrified. "Azula!"

She hesitates, out of habit, to outright reprimand Azula.

"Aang does not see you as a war trophy. He genuinely cares about you!"

Azula's eyes flash. "What did you say?"

The acrobat stands her ground where once she would have shrunk from the look in Azula's eyes.

"He cares about you, Azula. After all the horrible things you've done to people, be thankful that someone does." The outburst leaves both of them surprised. Deciding she is already in an inch that she might as well go a mile, Ty Lee continues, "You don't deserve him but for some reason Aang chooses you."

Azula looks away from Ty Lee to their reflections in the mirror. She cocks her head considering.

"Do you want the Avatar for yourself?" She asks the mirror Ty Lee.

Ty Lee's gray eyes narrow at her. "Aang wants you."

Azula hums considering Ty Lee's words and all the possible meanings behind them.

"If the Avatar wants me, then who am I to deny him."

Ty Lee glares at her and it's a look that is so foreign on the woman's face that Azula laughs.

oooo

Lunch is at one of the finest restaurants in the Imperial City. Azula is accustomed to being noticed wherever she goes but this is something different. The looks and whispers are irritating. Ty Lee pretends to not notice the attention they attract and tries to draw her into a conversation about whatever.

"What makes you think the Avatar wants me?" She interrupts whatever prattle Ty Lee was going on about.

The other woman doesn't miss a beat, blinking off the rude interruption.

"The way he speaks about you." Her eyes are large and earnest.

Azula takes another bite of her food, chewing thoughtfully.

"How is that exactly?" She prompts.

Ty Lee smiles. "He always has the nicest things to say about you and he won't let anyone say bad things about you, even if they are true."

There is a dreamy look in her eye that Azula is wary of.

"Is that so?" She says more to herself than to her lunch companion. "That seems unnecessary."

"What do you mean, Azula?" She scrunches her face in confusion.

Azula settles back in her chair. "It's not like he has to win me over to bed me."

It doesn't take much at all.

Ty Lee frowns so Azula clarifies. "I'm having sex with the Avatar."

The words feel out of place on her tongue.

A passing waitress fumbles and drops a plate. She hastily cleans it up, making excuses, but doing little to hide her fascination.

"Oh," Ty Lee's eyes widen as she takes it in.

Azula watches and waits. She is unprepared though for the sudden conspiratorial tone in Ty Lee's voice.

"What's he like in bed?"

ooo

He's waiting for her when she returns. He looks at her expectantly so she ignores him and retreats to her room. Predictably he follows but doesn't speak.

"I suppose you think you were being crafty sending Ty Lee today." She turns to his smiling face.

Sometimes she wants to smack the smile away.

"It worked." There's that know-it-all voice.

She glares at him. "How could you be so sure I wouldn't just kill her right there?"

It was tempting but the smell of burnt flesh takes some time to go away. She didn't want to deal with that during her work outs.

He shrugs. "Ty Lee can take care of herself."

Her back stiffens at the familiar way he refers to the woman.

"Is that so? I wasn't aware you really knew her at all."

He hesitates at the tone in her voice and she realizes her mistake.

"Are you jealous?" His eyes sparkle with amusement.

She scowls at him but doesn't dare give a verbal response.

Of course she is jealous.

She has always been jealous of Ty Lee.

Ty Lee who was never socially awkward.

Ty Lee who men fawn over.

"You are!" He tries to hold back his laughter but fails.

"You are such a child." It's not her best insult but it fits. She stomps her foot in anger. Lightening surging just under her fingertips.

Catching his breath, he smiles at her. "Seriously, Azula you have nothing to worry about. I don't want Ty Lee."

Frustrated she doesn't look at him. She is nearly shaking with the unspent energy.

"What's wrong with Ty Lee?" Her voice is sharp and accusing.

Sensing there is more going on than what he sees, he draws near. Azula stiffens when his hand touches her shoulder but he turns her to face him anyway.

"Nothing is wrong with Ty Lee. She's nice." He's using that placating voice. "But she's not you." His words are soft and endearing.

"Of course she's not me." She's pouting but she is past caring.

The whole day is wearing on her and her nerves are frayed.

Gently, he cups her face and kisses her.

She lets him.

Azula tells herself it's because the Avatar is powerless against her, not the other way around.


	6. Chapter 6

If the world was a stage, Azula was its star. The crowning achievement of her generation. The Sapphire Jewel of the Royal Family. Eventually, every star will fade from the sky.

Azula didn't fade.She fell.

State occasions were always a favorite of hers. She adored the pampering. The hairdressing. Servants rushing about seeking only to please her. She would emerge hours later a finished product, perfectly made up and dressed.

Azula was the epitome of perfection.

oooo

Golden eyes appraise the mirror's reflection. She twists and turns, careful to spot any flaw. Behind her the woman nervously watches. Azula has a reputation for being difficult to please. It's a reputation well-earned.

"Azula, you look amazing." Ty Lee gushes.

Her eyes flicker to the acrobat, who herself has undergone a transformation at the hands of the stylist.

"It will do." It is as close to approval as Azula has ever given and the woman bows thankful for it.

The dress is more complicated than what she has been accustomed to in the years since her great failure.

Ty Lee's nimble fingers are quick to lace her into the garment and it gives Azula a sense of satisfaction to have the daughter of a nobleman serve her today. It has been a royal tradition for centuries.

The dress is truly a work of art. Tight and revealing in the right places while still being elegant and demure. The Royal Tailors really outdid themselves this time.

She slips the matching heels on and considers her reflection again.

"Beautiful." His voice is warm and reverent.

Her eyes flick to his reflection in the large mirror.

He steps in behind her without taking his eyes off her reflection. Warm fingers trace the yellow and orange silk material on her back.

"Do I even want to know how much this cost?" His tone is teasing, gray eyes following the lines of her dress.

"Air Nation silk is rather difficult to come by for some reason."

He doesn't take the bait but instead circles her admiring the dress.

"Why did you choose these colors?" He meets her gaze.

She looks down at his yellow and orange robes.

"I belong to the Air Nation." Her voice is even.

He watches her expectantly. He knows better than to think that's it.

"It's not as if I am Fire Nation royalty anymore. Everyone will have their crowns and status symbols. I don't have a country so I might as well relish my role as war trophy."

Behind her Ty Lee covers her mouth in shock. The Avatar only gives her a measured look.

"War trophy? Interesting." He murmurs with a smile. "That is a first for Air Nation history."

He laces his fingers through hers and leads her out the door with Ty Lee trailing behind.

When walking the halls of the Fire Nation Palace, one will see all sorts of people. With the wedding, the halls are filled with officials from the three nations. Various nobles of lower rank stand around waiting to see the comings and goings of the upper echelon.

The crowd parts for the Avatar.

She feels on display. That is essentially what walking the halls of the palace is about. When she was the daughter of the Fire Lord, she was admired and revered. She was feared. Now she is appraised and assessed. She is found wanting. Her true worth rests in the man whose arm she is on. She should count herself fortunate. Few other deposed royals have such gilded cages. Ozai included.

Carrying herself with all the dignity she was born too, she meets their stares evenly. They gawk openly at her. She sees the questioning glances. The curiosity. The burning desire to know. Perhaps she should ask Ty Lee what the gossips have to say after all.

The Avatar is above such things. He smiles and greets the ones he knows. Even the ones he doesn't know. They smile back at him with love and admiration while glaring at her with thinly veiled disgust.

This woman that spoils his perfection. Mars his splendor. Azula the fallen.

She laughs but ignores his questioning eyes. How can she explain it anyway?

ooo

Surprisingly, she is seated in the front row. Ty Lee is beside her, nattering on about who's who. She listens with half an ear. Zuko looks resplendent in his robes. The Avatar stands as best man. The Water Tribe peasant, Sokka, beside him.

The bride, she begrudgingly admits, looks stunning. Well, as stunning as you can make a peasant look. She still lacks breeding but if that's what Zuzu wants. Azula smiles, assuring herself that the Royal Family genes will be dominant.

All eyes are on the bride, save two. When it comes time for the ring, Sokka has to elbow him and a soft laugh goes through the crowd.

The Avatar has been caught staring at his prize.

Ty Lee lets out a dreamy sigh.

Romantic nonsense.

Zuko, at least, remembers his position and doesn't make a fool of himself when it's time for the kiss. Azula resists the urge to roll her eyes.

ooo

Royal weddings stand on ceremony. Every nuance of rank, title, and privilege will be wrung for the occasion. 

As is custom, they wait to be announced at the top of the magnificent staircase before they descend into the ballroom. 

The Avatar is of the highest rank so their wait is long. It does nothing for her nerves. This should be second nature to her. Effortless, like her blue flames. The playing field has changed though. 

She is no longer Princess Azula, just Azula. All uses of her title since her defeat have been out of politeness.

Or scorn.

Azula…it sounds so boring.

He takes her arm, wrapping it around his and they stand at the top.

A roomful of eyes stare up at them.

"Avatar Aang and Princess Azula." Their names ring through the room and the crowd applauds.

She turns questioning eyes to him.

He gives her a small smile. "I know it's important to you so I asked Zuko to let you keep your title."

She stares, speechless.

Gently he guides her down the staircase, mindful of her high heels and flowing dress.

When they reach the bottom, she looks at him. Really looks at him.

"Thank you, Avatar." She will not cry. She does not cry.

"You're welcome, Princess."

She fights to repress a shiver at the way he says her title.


	7. Chapter 7

The thing about a formal dinner is that expectations run high.

The food should be of the finest quality.

The china flawless.

Impeccable service.

The most important aspect of a formal dinner is the guests.

The Royal Ballroom has hosted generations of formal dinners for all occasions. Never before has it been privy to such a diverse group of guests.

Azula does not scrunch her face at the ..are those swamp people?

Fortunately they are seated farther down the table and if the looks on the faces of the unlucky Earth Kingdom officials beside them are any indication, she should feel blessed for it.

She is near the head of the table. Not because she is the sister of the Fire Lord and this is his wedding dinner. There would at least be some honor in that. Not much but some.

"Avatar Aang," the voice of one of the Earth Kingdom officials catches her attention, "How go things in the Air Nation?"

It's a polite question but she can see the way the man and his wife look at her curiously.

The Avatar smiles that boyish grin he gets when asked how the temples are.

"Quite well. The Northern Air Temple is coming along. It's a small start but a good one."

"Splendid," the man smiles. The others nodding in agreement.

Azula takes a drink to hide her own smile. She knows what's coming next.

"Any luck finding more Air Benders?" The question draws more than a few conversations to a halt.

The quest for more Air Benders has been a hotly debated subject. Azula has heard more than a few discussions between the Avatar and the Fire Lord about possible hiding locations for the lost people.

Zuko should know better. The Fire Nation left no stone upturned.

Unless they are all hiding in another chunk of ice, that is.

The Avatar smiles gently but she can see the sadness behind it.

"Unfortunately, no."

The table is silent considering the implications of no hidden sects of Air Benders in the world.

What if the Avatar really is the last Air Bender?

If that is the case then the pressure is really on him to save his people.

Azula bites back a laugh. They really will think she is insane if she laughs too hard at her own jokes, especially the ones she doesn't voice.

"Perhaps there is hope for the future." The man continues. "Maybe one day soon we will be dining at your own wedding."

Ah, there it is. She had been waiting for someone to bring that up.

Every wedding is fraught with talk of who is next. This one is extra juicy because not only is it about whose wedding is next but it's about one of the most powerful men in the world, who is the last of a lost people, and who has his enemy's daughter in his bed.

War trophy indeed.

Honestly and truly, she tries to resist but she fails miserably and years of etiquette training go out the window.

Azula bursts out laughing.

The Fire Lord and his new Fire Lady glare at her. The other dinner guests stare in shock.

The Avatar raises an eyebrow at her reaction but is soon laughing himself.

When he laughs, they laugh with him and it diffuses the tension from her outburst.

Once the laughter settles down, he takes a drink with one hand while the other finds hers under the table.

"That is a thought." He says diplomatically. "Actually, the Air Nomads didn't have formal wedding ceremonies."

This gets more than a few eyes on him.

"What did they do?" a lady with bright green eyes asks.

"Well," he grasps for a polite way to phrase it, "they skipped the festivities." A blush spreads across his face.

They ponder this one.

Azula takes a drink of wine.

Licking a few stray drops off her lips, she leans close to him, "So you mean instead of going through all the fuss of dress and dinner, they just got right to the fun part?"

If possible he blushes more.

"Azula." There is reprimand in the Fire Lady's voice.

She meets her sister-in-law's gaze unapologetically.

The Avatar intervenes. "I'm sorry, Katara. It was out of line for me to bring up certain customs of my people."

He's apologizing but at the same time his words have a sobering effect on the Fire Lady.

"It's okay, Aang." She smiles at him but glares at Azula.

Azula leans back in her chair, smiling.

The Avatar is more manipulative than she gave him credit for.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fire Nation outlawed dancing decades before she was born. What was once a court staple became obsolete. Of course the rest of the world didn't forget the ancient art so for weeks preceding the wedding the Avatar has patiently instructed her on dancing.

He pulls her onto the portion of the room set aside for dancing and she obediently follows where he leads. It's not in her nature to follow but there is little else for her to do with such a foreign activity.

"Everybody's staring." She hisses when he pulls her close.

He only smiles. "Of course, they are. That's the idea." Before he twirls and dips her much to the enjoyment of the crowd.

Simple monk…not so much.

The crowd is not necessarily watching because of their dancing skills. They have a burning curiosity about the unusual couple.

When he brings her close again, she asks, "So your people really didn't marry?"

He smiles at her and shakes his head. "No, we really just got right to the good part."

She twirls again before coming back to him. "So you just ….with whomever?"

For a moment he looks horrified. "No, no." She can tell this is a bit embarrassing for him by the way he looks everywhere but at her. "No, the idea was you find one person and stay with that person… for life."

A few complicated turns gives her time to think.

"So what if you decided you didn't really like the person you picked?" Divorce is uncommon but it still happens.

"Azula," his voice turns very serious. "Keep in mind I was 12. That wasn't really something they spoke about."

Her golden eyes are calculating as she looks at him. "Seems to me like you're just making it up as you go along."

The Avatar breaks into a wide smile. "Maybe but you'll never know."

By this time more couples have joined them but they are still the center of attention. Partly because of whom they are but also because of the fancy footwork he insisted upon her learning. She has never been more thankful for her dedication to fitness as she is at this moment. It would be utterly demoralizing to not be able to keep up with the agile Air Bender.

It must be the insanity they say she suffers from, she decides, when she leans close and asks, "If your people just got to the good part, what does that say about us?"

Her voice has a lilt to it and her lips just graze his ear. He makes a strange sound in the back of his throat but doesn't answer.

The song is drawing to a close.

The simple monk favors big finales, especially if the war was any indication, so he dips her again.

He holds her gaze. When his eyes dart to her lips, she knows what's coming next but that still doesn't prepare her for the very sudden feel of his lips on hers.

The crowd erupts in applause.

He pulls her up but doesn't end the kiss until they are both standing upright again.

She can only stare at him. Insanity must be contagious for him to so publicly display this facet of their relationship.

Taking her hand he leads her off the floor to the balcony where it is cooler.

"Why would you do that?" She is trying to imagine what fallout there could be from this.

The look he gives her is a suffering one. "I got carried away. It's not a big deal." He waves it off airily.

She isn't buying it. "It's one thing to parade it in front of your friends in your own rooms or for others to speculate but to just put it out there."

His gray eyes turn serious."What exactly could happen?" He leans on the balcony railing looking out over the gardens.

This gets her attention. What really could happen?

Her own brother already turned her over to the Air Nation as a prisoner to be punished as the Avatar saw fit.

Some punishment it is.

It's not as if the world leaders are going to protest his treatment of said prisoner, even if he was treating her badly.

They really have no love for Azula.

Seeing that he's won one on her, he says in that know-it-all voice, "Exactly."

She assumes the same pose. "Well, that might be awkward when I kill you."

He laughs. "If you haven't done it by now, you never will." There is that irritating optimism.

She arches an eyebrow at him, considering.

"I always expected you to do it when I was sleeping." His voice takes a quieter tone but he doesn't look at her. It is a hint at just how seriously he takes her promise.

"That would be too easy." She thought about it but she prefers a harder target. There would be no honor in killing a man in his sleep.

"Next time, I go into the Avatar State then." He is joking but there is a serious undercurrent there.

"You can control that now." She already thought of that angle. There was something truly delicious about taking him down at the pinnacle of his power.

"Seems like you may have to keep me alive." She recognizes the tone in his voice as the one he uses when he has already made a decision and he's just waiting for everyone else to see his logic.

No one makes a decision for her but she really has no alternative. If she were to finally kill him like she keeps promising then she is signing her own death warrant.

"As long as you remain useful, I just might." He has his uses and she's not ready to die.

At least not yet.

The celebration is in full swing inside the ballroom.

State events aren't always about the event itself. A great deal of political wheeling and dealing goes on. The Avatar is surrounded by various officials all clamoring for his attention.

Azula is left at a table alone and bored.

"That was a pretty serious kiss." The sightless eyes of the Metal Bender are pointed in her direction.

She glares knowing full well the woman can't see it.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're banging Twinkletoes." She occupies the empty chair, waving Azula's glare off. "What I want to know is what your part in this is?" The woman's voice takes on an edge.

Azula doesn't answer but raises an eyebrow at her.

"Aang is my friend. One of my best friends. I don't want to see him get hurt again." There is that devotion he seems to elicit in others rising to the surface. How utterly charming.

"If you are asking if I intend to kill him with lightening again, then no I have no immediate plans to do so. That may change in the future." It is her sweetest princess voice.

Toph blows her bangs out of her eyes. "Shoot lightening at him all you want. He gets annoying enough I wish I could do that sometimes. That's not what I mean, and you know it, Princess."

Azula sits back in her chair. Few people are so willing to speak so boldly to her, prisoner or not.

"I am a prisoner of the Air Nation. The other nations want me dead. Why would I ruin what I have?"

For a blind girl, Toph manages to glare quite well.

"He's more than your jailer and you know it."

Azula looks away from her. She really does not want to get into the ins and outs of their relationship.

Toph is content to wait her out though.

His eyes find hers from across the room. He gives her a little smile and a nod.

No, it doesn't leave her with that warm feeling. Not at all.

Eventually, Azula leans in, dropping her voice to a lower tone. "Suppose I don't hate him."

Toph raises her eyebrows. "You got to do better than that, Princess."

She smirks. "Or what? I'm under the protection of the Avatar. He wouldn't appreciate harm coming to me, even from you."

Toph scowls at her. "Nothing better happen to him because if it does then there is no one holding me back."

Azula leans back again smiling. "So would you say you're keeping your eyes on me then?"

She's expecting retribution of some sort but all the Metal Bender does is laugh.

"I think I see why Twinkletoes likes you so much, except for the sex part that is. I always questioned his taste in women."


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since she was a little girl, Azula has dreamed vivid dreams.

The sort that makes you feel as if you are right there, living every moment of it.

Most girls, like Ty Lee, dream of sweet things, kittens, clouds, boys.

Azula dreams of blood, fire and the screams of fallen enemies.

Sometimes there are flashes of images.

Yellow. Orange.

The crumbling hopes of a nation crushed under her boot.

Always searching for that bright white light just to extinguish it forever.

Uncle Iroh once had a vision of conquering Ba Sing Se. It inspired him to lay siege to the city for 600 days.

Lu Ten died and he lost all hope.

She laughed when she heard the news. Lu Ten was little more than a stepping stone to the throne.

One down, four to go.

At least Lu Ten did the honorable thing and died on the battlefield instead of serving out the rest of his miserable life brewing tea.

Azulon died in his sleep, or so they say. History is written by the victors after all.

Ozai should have died in battle but the Avatar denied him that honor.

She should have died in battle but the Water Tribe Peasant denied her too.

A thousand years of Fire Nation rule and it's Zuko that takes the throne with that peasant by his side.

A Royal Family of Royal Disappointments.

oooo

The palace is never quiet at night but the sound of splashing water draws her out of sleep.

His side of the bed is empty and cold.

The moon is full and flooding the courtyard with its cool blue light. In the distance she hears the splashing of water and laughter.

The Fire Lord is seated just outside the door on the steps. Dressed in a robe, with his hair down, she quickly surmises this was a spur of the moment visit.

She sits beside him looking at the waves of water rushing back and forth at the other end.

"It's the Water Bender in her. She can't sleep during a full moon." He says the words but doesn't look at Azula. "There's only one other Water Bender around."

"We rise with the sun, Zuzu. So why are you here?" Fire Benders have never been night owls.

He doesn't answer but she knows him so well.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you." She admonishes him. Poor predictable, Zuzu.

"I'm not jealous." He denies it but it's the calm way he says it that stands out. "It's just something that they share that Katara and I don't."

Azula leans back on her hands watching the Water Benders play.

"You feel left out." She sums it up.

"You could say that." He won't outright say she is right. Zuko tries to deny her as much as he can.

"Whatever they had before obviously wasn't enough so there's no point in worrying about it."

Silence falls between them.

"How are you doing anyway?"

She spares him a glance. "Are you seriously asking because you care or just to make small talk while your wife plays with her ex lover?"

"Forget about it." He scowls looking away from her.

He should know better by now than to leave her an opening.

This is their pattern.

Zuko really is just a big softie under the scowling exterior. He cares but she is always quick to tear him apart at the first sign of concern. It has been a game to her to undermine her brother's confidence.

Just another stepping stone to the throne.

She laughs. "Well, dear brother, I am doing as well as can be expected."

He shakes his head. "I just don't get it." The situation between the Avatar and the Princess has left more than one person confused.

"What is there to get? You're a man. The Avatar may be a god but he's still a man and men have needs." She stretches her long legs out in front of her. "What did you really think would happen when you granted the Air Nation custody of me?"

Zuko is silent considering this. "Honestly, I thought Aang would take your bending away."

It's her turn to scowl. "I would rather die first. The Avatar knows that."

He turns to her. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He's beginning to grate on her nerves.

"You never call him by his name. It's always 'the Avatar'."

She wiggles her toes. "That's who he is."

Zuko grits his teeth. "Have you honestly never called him Aang?"

Her eyes flash at him. "What if I haven't? He doesn't care what I call him. Why should you?"

Zuko always does this. He always brings out the worst in her.

He just shakes his head in frustration.

The sound of splashing water quiets down.

"How did you manage to steal her away from him?" Ever since the Avatar chased her down she had been curious what happened between him and the peasant.

Zuko sighs, sounding very much like the overworked ruler he is. "I didn't do anything. It just happened."

A sudden spout of water shoots straight up and if she narrows her eyes she can see the Avatar on top of it. He uses a combination of Water and Air Bending to float suspended in the air. He's knocked off his water perch by a huge wave though.

"What happened to Mai?" It is a question she has avoided asking because she wasn't certain she wanted the answer.

The Fire Lord is quiet so much so that she looks to be sure he is still even there.

The look on his face is heartbreaking. At least she thinks that what heartbreaking would look like.

"In my first year as Fire Lord, there was an assassination attempt." His voice is halting and she can tell he's holding back tears. "I almost didn't make it. Mai got them but they got her too."

Azula looks up at the moon considering this. Poor bland Mai. Such devotion to give her life for the man she loved.

"She loved you more than she feared me." She says absently.

From the corner of her eye, she sees him look up at her sharply.

"That's what she told me when you escaped from Boiling Rock." She explains. "I would have killed her on the spot but Ty Lee stopped me." Her voice is slightly wistful. Seeing Mai go up in blue flames would have been spectacular.

Even now she hasn't forgiven the acrobat for her betrayal.

Zuko looks down at his hands. "I was severely injured. That's when Katara came to stay so she could heal me."

"And she just never left."Azula finishes the story for him.

"Nothing happened until they broke up though." His voice hints at the underlying sense of guilt he still feels about it though.

"You could have done worse, Zuzu. She is the daughter of a chief after all."

Azula is not one to compliment so easily.

"Of course you realize that the next Fire Lord could be a Water Bender."

He laughs at this."Yes, I have."

The sounds of splashing water fill the silence between the siblings again.

"Zuko," Her voice is honey sweet as she purrs his name."What do you say we go over there and give the Water Benders a real challenge?"

His gold eyes catch hers. He's trying to decide how serious she is.

"We could do that." He says slowly, still unsure.

"You better take wifey though. She might try to really drown me." She gives him one of her most disarming smiles."Besides you couldn't handle the Avatar."

Zuko laughs, a real full laugh. "Don't forget Zula that my wife beat you before." There is a strong sense of pride in his voice.

She doesn't answer as she stands and undoes the ties on her robe. The silk garment flutters to the stones. Fortunately she is wearing a longer nightgown than usual.

"I most certainly was not at my best that day." She steps over the silk and turns to him expectantly.

He reaches for the ties on his own robe and it soon joins hers on the stones.

"However, we did work well in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se." She turns towards the far end of the courtyard, planning their attack.

"That's true." He brushes over the bad memories of his betrayal of his friends. "He's not 12 anymore though."

Azula's smile is devilish. "Don't I know it, big brother."


	10. Chapter 10

Ozai has been weighing on her thoughts lately. So much so that it's putting her in a worse mood than usual.

The Avatar knows something is bothering her but he also knows when to leave her alone.

She feels listless and unmotivated. Never has she felt like this before. Surely, she isn't depressed?

If imprisonment in a Fire Nation prison didn't do it to her, then why would the gilded cage of the Air nation do it now?

It must be her insanity rising to the surface. It's an uncomfortable thought.

The guards look at her warily when she opens the door and stares them down.

"I want to speak to Fire Lord Zuko." This is the first time she has ever spoken to them.

They knit their brows in confusion.

"I want to speak to my brother now." She restates her request.

"No visitors allowed, Princess." One of the braver guards speaks up.

"On whose orders?" She challenges.

"Avatar Aang's orders, Princess."

She slams the door at the answer.

oooo

When he walks through the door, he stops short at the look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" He asks cautiously.

"Why did you order no visitors?" She snaps at him.

"You are a prisoner, Azula. I don't want just anyone stopping in when I'm not here." Placating and patient as always.

"Just what are you afraid of?" Her eyes are staring daggers at him.

He sighs as he sits down in one of the chairs. "What should I be afraid of?" It's the voice of a man resigned to his fate. So very domestic.

Her nails dig into the back of the chair opposite of him as she leans over it staring him down.

"I want to see Zuko."

He doesn't shrink from the look in her eye. "Why?"

The energy is just there under the surface pushing at her. "He's my brother."

The Avatar laughs. It's a bitter sound. "Like family matters to you? Besides he was here the other night."

Their sneak attack on the Water Benders had been a success.

"I need to speak to him." She strives for a calmer voice to try to convince him.

"About?" He prompts her.

"My father."

He sits up straight at this. "What about your father?" His gray eyes harden at her.

He may be gentle but he has a backbone she has come to admire.

Most of the time at least.

"Are you going to let me see Zuko or not?" She avoids his question.

The Avatar stands and walks across the room towards their bedroom door. She gave up the pretense of having her own room weeks ago.

"No, You aren't seeing Zuko and you are most definitely are not seeing your father." It's the voice of finality.

She surprises both of them with a streak of lightening that flies too close over his head, striking the wall with a loud crack.

He ducks then turns to her with wide eyes. "Azula, what the spirits are you doing?"

His anger is just under the surface. She wants to bring it out all the way.

He sees the fire in her eyes and the set of her jaw.

"Oh." The situation becomes clear to him. There is a note of sadness in his voice.

How could he not have seen this coming?

The door opens and the guards look from the Princess to the Avatar to the smoking hole in the wall.

They eye the fuming Princess nervously. Her hands are shaking and she wants nothing more than to lay waste to all of them.

He holds a hand up at them, "It's okay. I'll take care of this." But he never takes his eyes off her.

"Get me Fire Lord Zuko." She orders him. "I want to see my Father now!" She emphasizes her sentence with her hands and sparks fly from her fingertips.

A crowd has gathered in the hallway scrambling for a view through the open door.

Her fingers crackle with electricity. The room reeks of ozone and smoking wood.

"No, that's enough, Azula." His voice has a hard line to it that he has never used with her before. His gray eyes are dark, stormy even. He's on the edge too.

She raises her head up at his words, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What will you do, Avatar?" Her tone is cold as ice. It's everything she was during the war reborn.

The Phoneix rising from the ashes.

The Phoneix King.

Ozai.

Father.

She is her father's daughter.

She will not cry. She does not cry.

It's all right there just bubbling under the surface.

It's unclear which one of them moves first.

She thinks it may have been him but her vision was blurred with unshed tears.

The lightening flows from her fingers and something about it just feels right.

It strikes him straight on but he was ready for it.

He's been ready for it ever since Ba Sing Se.

He easily redirects it out the window.

Damn Uncle for inventing a way to channel lightening.

The crackle of electricity and the shattering of glass fill the room.

He's on her before the first shard even hits the ground.

The most important aspect is that she lets him.

He pins her to the ground, holding her wrists, trying to restrain her without hurting her.

But she wants to hurt him. She screams at him. Her resistance is born of pure rage.

The Avatar is stronger than her in so many ways though. She fights against his hold on her, almost breaking free, until her drive just suddenly runs out. She goes limp against him, only barely aware of his cool hand on her forehead.

Her hair has come undone . Her breathing is ragged. She feels lost and floating.

He holds her, tightly but gently. He is always gentle with her. He speaks soothing words to her while she cries.

Azula doesn't cry.

Time passes but she's not sure how much exactly.

She is vaguely aware of other voices in the room.

Zuko kneels down to look her in the eye.

The Fire Lord's golden eyes are filled with concern. His hand caresses her wet cheek tenderly, wiping away her salty tears.

The Avatar has his arm around her holding her back against his chest as they sit on the floor. He's unwilling to let go of her. She may almost love him for it.

She nestles deeper into his embrace. He holds one of her wrists but leaves the other hand where it is digging into his arm, holding tight, anchoring her to him.

Looking up at the Fire Lord, she says in a shaky voice. "I want to see father."

She is begging.

Azula doesn't beg.

Maybe she's not Azula anymore.

Zuko frowns then looks up. He's looking to the Avatar for direction. Zuko never had much luck handling her.

She feels the Avatar sigh against her. "I'll take her."

It's a victory of sorts.

Azula gets what she wants.

"Are you sure?" The ambivalence on Zuko's face is clear. He has as little love for their father as their mother had for her.

"Yeah, I am." It's the same voice of resignation from before.

Ever so gently, he lifts her and carries her to bed. He pulls the covers up around her, pushing her long hair back from her face. His eyes are so serious as they look at her.

"I told you I would betray you." Her voice is a whisper, flat and dull. She's so tired, drained.

He nods slowly. "You did tell me that." He didn't forget. He just had hope.

"I promised to kill you." The hand stroking her hair hesitates.

He gives a small smile. "I'm still alive."

She draws in a trembling breath. "I'm glad you are."

"Me too," He kisses her, softly, tenderly. "Get some sleep, Princess. When you're up to it, I'll take you to see your father."

"If you had only decided that first, none of this would have happened." She can't resist pointing out his mistake. There is fight left in her yet.

He stares at her and she imagines he must be questioning all his decisions concerning her.

Only a fool wouldn't .

"Good night, Azula."

The door shuts behind him as he leaves the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days are a blur for her. She feels weak and out of sorts. The servants have cleaned the room. Workers have repaired the damage.

It's like it never happened at all.

The Avatar acts as if like everything is fine.

Is she the only one that remembers it?

She is in the courtyard trying to find her rhythm but it eludes her. It has eluded her for days. Blue flames elude her too.

She angrily wipes tears from her face at the sight of more pathetic orange fire.

The feeling of his cool hand on her forehead comes back to her. She is almost afraid to ask what he did to her.

Looking through the windows inside, she sees him speaking to the Fire Lady. Katara throws her arms up in the air clearly angry.

She enters her old bedroom through the outside door to listen. It's a low move but what does she have to lose anymore?

"She almost killed you, Aang. Zuko told me about the lightening." The Fire Lady is irritated.

"She didn't though." Patient as always.

"This is out of hand. You have to stop it before you get hurt." There is a pleading tone in the Fire Lady's voice.

"I don't walk away when things get difficult."

Katara hesitates at the layered meaning in his words.

"Sometimes you have to before you lose sight of what really matters." Her voice is soft. It's an explanation of sorts.

"I'm seeing this through."

"Aang, don't do this."

"Katara, it'll be fine." He is growing impatient.

"You can't save her."

The room is quiet for a moment.

"Maybe I can't, but I have to try." It's the voice of a man who has lost so much already that he's unwilling to lose more.

"Why?" Katara really can't understand this need he has.

"She's important to me."

Azula walks back outside unwilling to hear more.

She has always been the person that had her finger on the pulse point of those around her. She was never surprised, never caught off guard. Everything was carefully planned to the last detail.

She has slipped and fallen off her pedestal. Now she is subject to the plans of others.

She finds her way to the far end where the water is. A ring of trees surround the small pond. It's very tranquil and peaceful.

He finds her sitting on the bank watching the turtle-ducks swim.

She doesn't move to acknowledge him though so he sits behind her pulling her against him.

Like a rag doll, she lets him. His arms come around her to hold her close. She sinks into his warmth.

"What did you do to me?" Her voice is so quiet, listless.

"I blocked some of your chi." It's almost apologetic.

That explains a great deal. "Can you undo it?"

He nods against her slowly. "Yes but I'm not going too right now. At least not until after you have seen your father."

She lets out a sigh. "That's for the best." It really is. She is wild and unpredictable and apparently really is as insane as they said she is.

Poor insane Azula.

Lost her throne and lost her mind.

"Can we go tomorrow?" She feels like a child again asking permission.

He holds his breath before sighing, "If you want."

Sometimes a victory costs so much that it feels empty.


	12. Chapter 12

Her last memory of Ozai was on the day of Sozin's comet.

One hundred years before, Sozin used the comet to obliterate the Air Nation and start the war.

It was a glorious day for the Fire Nation and led to one hundred years of battle and conquest.

A century later, Sozin's comet was destined to end the war.

It did, but not like Ozai and Azula planned.

The Avatar ruined it all.

To Azula, Ozai was always something to be in awe of. The Fire Lord was an idea. An abstract. The ideal of what royalty should be. He was ruthless and cruel and molded the world to his liking. She aspired to be like her father, only better. She would have made him proud of her but they both failed in the end.

Ozai was defeated by a 12 year old god-child.

Azula was defeated by a peasant from the bottom of the world.

Ozai lost his bending.

Azula lost her mind.

She has often considered what her father would say when she did see him again.

Would he reprimand her for her defeat?

Would he rail at her for being a disappointment to him like Zuko always was?

Why she wants to see him now she can't explain. It is just a need, a drive. She must face the man she has feared and admired and let him see the failure she has become.

Azula needs closure.

ooo

The prison is not far from the palace. It is easily within walking distance.

The Avatar is with her every step of the way, caring, concerned, doting even.

The guards give them curious glances.

No one visits the fallen Phoenix King.

Zuko won't allow it.

The prison is just as dank as she remembers it being. She never noticed the chill before but when she was last here her chi was overflowing in abundance. Fire Benders burn hotter. It's their inner drive. Their passion.

Several guards had been burned as they tried to restrain her. Her escape had been spectacular. The way they eye her warily draws a smile to her face.

The heavy metal door opens and a smaller metal cage rests inside. The lighting is poor and the smell overwhelming.

She kneels in front of the bars, wrapping long manicured fingers around the metal to peer deeper into the cell. In the corner she can barely discern the outline of a person.

The torches in the room brighten and she knows it's the Avatar's doing. He stands back, giving her space but watching with those gray eyes all the same.

He's watches her more closely these days.

"Father?" She may feel weak inside but her voice is still strong and clear.

The man does not answer. Perhaps he is lost too.

"Father?" She calls again, louder and more demanding this time.

After all she went through to see him she won't be denied this now.

"Fire Lord Ozai." The Avatar calls from his place behind her. His voice rings in the small room.

There is movement and from the shadows he draws near.

Somehow she expected him to look different but he doesn't, not really.

He stares at her as if he isn't sure if she is really there or not.

"Azula?" His voice is soft.

"Yes, Father it's me."

He draws closer looking her over with wide eyes.

His hands reach through the bars to gently cradle her face as he looks at her closer. She hears the Avatar shift in the background but he doesn't come closer.

"It is you."

His eyes lack the same spark, the fire, they had before.

"I wanted to see you." For what she isn't sure.

"Are you… free?" There is a small flame of hope in his eyes.

"No" She whispers reluctant to see that flame die.

"Your worthless brother has imprisoned you as well." Ozai surmises.

"Azula is a prisoner of the Air Nation." The Avatar says from his position behind her. There is a hint of possessiveness in his voice.

Ozai glares at the one who defeated him.

"My defeat is complete then. Not only have you taken my throne but you have taken my daughter as well." His hold on her face tightens.

Ozai leans in, pulling her closer at the same time until they are nearly nose to nose.

"You would use my own daughter to bring life to a dead people."

His eyes shine brightly and he begins to resemble the man he once was.

Azula knows him well enough to be sure if he had his bending still, that she would already be dead.

"Death before dishonor." He hisses.

She was raised that whatever Ozai decided, she complied.

The Fire Lord's law was all that mattered.

Old habits die hard.

That's her reason for not resisting when his hands close around her throat.

Long fingers dig into her neck cutting off air and blood.

Her vision begins to fade to black but she doesn't stop him.

His hands are still strong enough that it takes considerable effort on the Avatar's part to break his grip.

She falls back gasping as she is pulled from the bars. Her eyes never leave her father's though.

Ozai's eyes are filled with hate.

The Avatar pulls her from the room while the fallen king screams for her.

The daughter that warms the bed of his enemy.

The daughter that he wishes he had killed at birth.

This is the Avatar's idea of justice.

It is the last link to an old life that has faded into the past.

Azula laughs until she cries.

The Avatar doesn't let go of her.

oooo

Zuko is staring at her with that same look of concern he did last time.

At least this time she isn't in the middle of a breakdown.

"Tell me what happened." His voice is too soft to be an order. His eyes drift to the ligature marks from Ozai's fingers on her throat.

She glares at him. Of course the Avatar already filled him in on the details.

To his credit, he doesn't shrink under her look. Instead he just slumps against the couch beside her and sighs.

"I knew it was a bad idea."

She looks him over carefully.

"Why don't you visit father?"

He gives a small laugh. "Are you serious?"

She doesn't reply but looks at him expectantly.

He signs again. "The last time I spoke to him was after my coronation. I asked him about mother."

He falls silent, lost in the memories.

"He refused to speak and I haven't seen him since." There is a very bitter tone to his words.

Ozai had a way of inspiring his children.

Azula leans back against the couch as well.

Father ruled with an atmosphere of fear and terror. He used the same approach with his family.

"He hates me." Her voice is distant.

"Following in big brother's footsteps at last." Zuko says with a sense of bemused satisfaction.

"I suppose next I will roam the world with Uncle, by my side, spouting wisdom and tea." There is a hint of amusement in her voice at the thought.

Zuko laughs. "You already found the Avatar though."

"Father hates me for that the most." Ozai's curses ring in her ears.

Zuko looks at her. "How do you feel about it though?"

Azula stretches her arms above her head considering his question.

"Do you mean do I mind spreading my legs for the man that essentially destroyed father?"

Zuko sputters."Azula!"

"Relax, Zuzu." She rolls her eyes at the Fire Lord's sense of propriety. "That is what you are really asking isn't it? "

Zuko growls in frustration. By now he should expect this from her.

"No, I don't."She doesn't volunteer more though.

"So, no more shooting lightening at Aang then?" His tone is light but there is a general sense of concern in his voice.

Azula has replayed that day over and over in her head. She is still not sure just how things spiraled out of control so quickly.

"That would be hard to do since he blocked my chi."

"Azula," The strain is showing in his voice.

"I don't necessarily have the will even if I don't have the means."Let the Fire Lord ponder that one for a bit.

"I'll sleep so much better now." Sarcasm does not suit him.

"Haven't you ever had a domestic spat with Katara?" She asks in a sweet sisterly voice.

Zuko snorts. He doesn't buy it. "She never tried to kill me."

Silence falls between them again.

"Domestic spat?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

Azula ignores his attempt to discuss her situation. "If I did kill him, then I suppose it would be up to you to oversee my imprisonment."

She's fishing and he knows it.

"It would be out of my hands."

She frowns at him.

"Just because I'm Fire Lord and you're my sister won't mean much if you kill the Avatar. Honestly, Azula, you screw this up and I'll either have to execute you myself or turn you over to one of the other nations to do it."

He won't risk his neck to protect hers.

"Good, it would be a stupid move on your part to take my side anyway." A family of stepping stones.

Zuko gives a smug smile. "There's only one person on your side dear sister and you know it."


	13. Chapter 13

Sometimes at night she watches him sleep.

The Avatar has a thousand lifetimes just teeming under the conscious mind. At night he speaks names that have not passed his waking lips for centuries. She wonders at the way he murmurs them in his sleep. A part of her is curious if in a future lifetime her name will be added to the list.

His gray eyes flutter open and focus on her.

"Azula?" His voice is heavy with sleep but he eyes her curiously.

"I can't sleep." She's not been able to sleep for weeks. The fire flowing in her veins is just under the surface but she can't let it out. Her chi is still blocked.

Understanding floods his eyes, but she also knows he won't relent. It was too close a call. Azula doesn't blame him but it doesn't help her sleep any better.

"What do you need?" He's asking openly and honestly.

She shakes her head. "I'm going outside."

He watches her as she wraps her red robe around her and leaves the room. She doesn't look back.

The night air is cool but peaceful. She walks along the perimeter of the wall relishing the way the grass feels under her bare toes.

More and more she finds herself awake at night. Fire Benders are not night people but with the energy pent up inside of her, sleep is elusive.

At first she railed against him. She demanded. She ordered. She even begged.

When the Avatar wouldn't yield, Azula did what she always does and began to look for another way.

By the pond she takes her spot and focuses on centering her thoughts. Meditation never appealed to her before but she also knows that the way to unblock the energy rests inside of her. However, it is not as easy an activity as the Avatar makes it out to be.

At first, her thoughts refused to let her be and it was only by sheer force of will she was able to stay seated for any length of time. Eventually, she realized she can't force it but simply has to let it happen. Once she did this, things began to flow much smoother for her.

Time passes and she becomes conscious that she is not alone. She is aware of a crack of a twig. The slow, careful breaths draw more near to her. She remains relaxed, waiting for the right moment. A glint of steel in the moonlight. A sudden grab and twist is all it takes.

The figure in black blinks up at her in confusion as the shiny point of his own knife digs into his throat.

"Explain." She orders.

"I only sought to speak with you, Princess." His panicked eyes look into her calm ones.

"Is that so? And what was the knife here to say?" She presses it into his tender flesh to emphasize her question.

"It was only for protection." He is trying to reign in his panic but his pulse point throbs faster against the blade's edge.

"This is the Avatar's private courtyard. Exactly, how is a knife going to protect you against him?" She arches an eyebrow. "Or me, if I don't like what you have to say?" She cocks her head as she considers the trickle of blood forming around the blade.

"Please Princess Azula allow me to speak with you."

"I'm listening." She settles her weight on his torso but doesn't move the knife.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again.

"There are those of us that would see you take your rightful place on the throne." Hope floods his eyes as he says his piece. He wants to appeal to her.

Azula laughs. "You want to depose Zuko and put me on the throne instead?"

"Yes"

She places one hand beside his head and leans in until she is looking directly into his eyes.

"The Avatar won't allow that." Her eyes are glowing in the moon's light.

The man's eyes dart to her full lips. Men are so predictable.

"The Avatar is yours, Princess."

This draws a smile to her face. "Is that so? Perhaps you haven't heard that I am his prisoner." The palace gossips must be slipping.

The man nearly nods until he remembers the blade at his throat.

"He is under your spell, Princess."

She smiles and looks down to the knife.

"Whom do you represent exactly?"

"A very powerful man who will be in contact with you in the near future."

She traces the tip of the knife from his throat over his chin and across his cheek giving him a slight cut. He strives to not whimper.

"And what were you to say to me tonight?" She coos as the blood begins to trickle down his face.

"That you are not alone and we will free you from your prison. You will be Fire Lord." His voice is filled with pride.

She throws the knife and hears it embed in a tree.

"Do you realize what I would do as Fire Lord?" She places her other hand beside his head as she stares him down.

"You would bring glory to the Fire Nation."The excitement in his voice is palatable.

"No," Her smile is unpleasant. "I would rain destruction on the nations. I would burn the world to the ground." Her voice drops to a soft whisper. "The blood of you and your family would soak the earth." Her breath brushes over his lips as she holds his gaze. "Is that what you really want?"

His eyes are wide and he shakes his head.

"Has this man you serve considered why it is that the Avatar is the only one that can keep me jailed?"

He shakes his head again.

"Why don't you tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Her hand closes around his throat.

His eyes widen and he begins to panic anew.

"We only seek to free you, Princess." His voice is near pleading.

"What If I don't want to be freed?" Her voice takes a malicious edge.

His breathing becomes strained as her fingers dig into the soft flesh. He puts up a vain pointless struggle.

Something about it reminds her of Ozai.

Abruptly, she lets go and stands up, turning away from him.

The man rolls to his side holding his throat and gasping.

"You would do well to leave now before I inform the Avatar you were here." She says without looking at him.

The man's quick feet carry him from her and he disappears over the tall wall.

The peace of the night has been broken so she leaves the woods and makes her way to the palace.

The Avatar is still asleep and has kicked the covers off. She pauses to admire the view before slipping off her robe and crawling over him.

Her warm hands slide over his chest and her lips find his, waking him.

He lets out a low moan at her kiss and his hands find their way into her unbound hair.

The Avatar is not one to be passive and soon he rolls her and takes over.

Even half asleep he knows her body well enough to have her panting and begging beneath him.

Her long nails draw a line marking him as only a lover can.

Eventually, it builds to a crescendo and her name passes his lips.

The man had at least one thing right, she thinks as she catches her breath.

The Avatar is hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Appa and she have no love for one another, that much the giant beast has made apparent. Even now its large eyes stare her down. It must be the same look in her eye because the Avatar tries to encourage her to climb on board.

"Appa doesn't mind. He won't hurt you." The Avatar's warm voice says in her ear.

The sky bison lets out a contrary snort.

"Come on, Princess, I can't see a thing up here but you don't see me wussing out." The Metal Bender taunts from her position in the saddle.

She has only flown on the creature one time and that was quite unpleasant. How they managed to do this through the war she isn't sure? The smell alone would be overwhelming.

The Avatar is patient but only so much. He easily picks her up and bends them into the saddle. He sets her down before jumping to the front to take the reins.

With a quick 'Yip Yip' they are airborne.

When they touch down for the night to rest, she quickly leaps from the saddle, grateful to feel solid ground under her feet.

The sun is setting so they make camp.

It has been on the rare occasion that she has slept outside but she can see the peacefulness in it.

"Hey, Twinkletoes, Keep in mind I can see everything that goes on over there!" Toph yells from her earth tent.

"Good night to you too, Toph!" He calls back from their own earth tent before she slams the door on hers.

The day of traveling wears on her and sleep finds her quickly for once.

When she awakes later, it is to a near empty tent and to the soft sound of voices.

"I don't get it." The Metal Bender says.

"What is there to get?" The Avatar asks back.

"You have, like, the worst taste in women."

"That's hardly fair."

Toph snorts. "First, Sugar Queen and, now, Princess. At least, Sugar Queen didn't try to kill you, unless you count mothering you to death."

The Avatar is quiet. "She wasn't trying to kill me."

"Sorry did I miss something? Since when is shooting someone with lightening a good thing?" Her words drip with sarcasm.

He sighs. "I should have handled it differently." He is doing what he always does and takes the blame himself.

"Yeah, like taking Zuko up on his offer to keep her in the Fire Nation prison."

"I don't mean that. She wanted to see her father. I told her no." His voice is soft, sad even.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Getting Ozai and her together didn't turn out too well anyway."

The bruises had taken weeks to fade because she refused to let him heal her.

The two fall silent for a bit.

"What exactly is up with you and her anyway?" Toph asks carefully.

"What do you mean?"

Toph sighs this time. "Don't do that. Don't try to avoid this. You know what I mean. She lives with you, sleeps with you, you took her as your date to Zuko's wedding for spirit's sake! Then you and she argue about her father and she shoots you with lightening so you take her to see him anyway. Now you're taking her to the Northern Air Temple while you check up on things."

The Avatar doesn't respond right away."She's important to me." He said the same vague words to Katara.

"Do you love her?" Toph is not one to take the delicate approach.

The sounds of the night fill the silence.

"I don't know." He says slowly. "I didn't plan for things to go like they did at the trial but I couldn't let them execute her."

"So of course the right thing to do is to take her back to your place." Toph deadpans.

He laughs but doesn't say anything more.

"Wait a moment, things between the two of you didn't pick up until afterward, right?" The Metal Bender has a knack for picking up on unspoken thoughts, except with Azula that is.

"Ah, well…" She can only imagine how much he is blushing at this.

"Seriously? You and Azula were…before?" Toph sounds a bit amazed. "You know, sometimes I feel like I don't really know you at all."

"I'm sorry." He sounds genuinely contrite about it. "It's not like I could just strike up a conversation about this. It's complicated."

"With all the strange stuff you and I have been through together you could have said, 'Hey Toph, I met this crazy, hot girl and did I mention that at some point she's tried to kill every one of us.'"

He laughs again. "I didn't know how you or anyone else would take it."

"Yeah, well, we still aren't sure which one of you is crazier."

"You know, sometimes I'm not either."

oooo

"Home, sweet, home." The Metal Bender's tone indicates anything but.

"Are you sure you want us to leave you?" The Avatar offers. "You could stay for a few nights then come with us to the Air Temple."

She holds up a hand. "No, I need to spend some time with my parents and if that fails, then I can easily find something to amuse myself with. I'll catch up with you back at Sparky's sometime."

She disappears inside the doors of the Bei Fong estate and the sky bison soon takes off into the sky.

The Northern Air Temple is nothing like what she thinks it will be.

As soon as Appa lands they are surrounded by people.

Time and time again she is amazed at how people respond to him. These are Earth Kingdom refugees that have opted to follow the Air nomad way of life. They are trying to revive a dead nation all because of their devotion to one man.

The Avatar could rule the world with his power and the nations would eagerly follow because of his charm, instead he chooses to serve. If she weren't so bored with the crying thing, she would be moved to shed a tear for his wasted potential.

They all compete for his attention, calling out greetings and well wishes.

One man with wild hair and a beard approaches. He and the Avatar bow to one another.

"Avatar Aang, we have been expecting you!"

"It is good to be back." The Avatar responds warmly.

When Azula's feet touch the ground, guarded eyes turn to her. They take in her Fire Nation clothes and look back to the Avatar expectantly.

"This is Princess Azula. She's a guest of the Air Nation." He places a hand on her lower back drawing her forward.

Their eyes dart from her to him clearly trying to decide.

The man's eyes hesitantly meet hers and something clicks about him.

Azula gives a small smile. This is the man, the Mechanist, that was responsible for so many wonderful innovations in the Fire Nation armada, including the drill that nearly brought down the walls of Ba Sing Se.

She holds out her hand waiting for him to take it.

The man looks at it as if it is a snake that will bite him but a quick glance at the Avatar assures him enough that he takes it carefully all the same.

"It is a pleasure to have the sister of the Fire Lord as a guest." His says the words but the tone of his voice disagrees.

"The Air Nation has already shown me such hospitality. I am delighted to be here." She smiles but the Avatar sees how it does not reach her eyes.

"Excellent." He puts on a sense of false cheer but his gray eyes hold a warning for her.

The Mechanist eyes her again before turning to lead them into the temple.

"We have prepared your room, Avatar Aang, and dinner will be ready soon." He chatters as they walk. Behind them a small group of people follow just eager to bask in the Avatar's presence a bit more. "I didn't know you would be bringing a guest but I can have another room ready shortly."

"That won't be necessary. Princess Azula will be staying with me." The Avatar answers easily, ignoring the man's surprised look.

"Of course," The man tries to not stammer.

They stop at a simple door and he opens it to show a rather plain room.

The Avatar smiles, clearly pleased with the simplicity of Air nomad life.

Azula looks at the small bed and sparse furniture cautiously.

"Perfect!" He was always too excited about the simplest things.

The Mechanist looks at her again, clearly troubled by her presence. "I will let you settle in and when you are ready, then please join us for dinner."

He exits shutting the door behind him, hiding them from the curious glances of the others.

She watches him leave with shrewd eyes. This trip may turn out more interesting than what she thought it would.


	15. Chapter 15

Azula is accustomed to the attention she receives from adults but children are a whole different situation.

The dining area is filled with them and they seem to run back and forth playing. Some of the smaller ones climb on various adults that do not seem to be their parents to grab food from the table or to play. The temple operates with a community approach towards childcare. It really does take a village to raise a child here.

Beside her the Avatar and the Mechanist converse about the future of the temple. They discuss the old customs and how they could be adapted. Not all of the Air Nomad culture will find new life.

She watches a small child who has made herself comfortable in his lap. The girl is fascinated with the blue tattoos on his hand and traces them carefully. He is utterly at ease with the child and a part of her is envious of him for it.

Another small child with dark hair and big green eyes draws near to her. He holds his hands up looking at her expectantly. She frowns at the gesture.

"He wants you to pick him up." The Avatar whispers to her.

She stares back at the child but he doesn't lose interest in her. So hesitantly she reaches down to him. The child weighs more than she thought he would and he smiles a toothless grin at her.

He quickly settles in her lap and busies himself with a lock of her hair, which she has opted to leave down. She has never been this close to a child before and feels uncertain what she should do. The other adults continue with their meal and conversations while playing with the children in their arms. She follows their lead and lets him be while she finishes her own meal.

As the meal winds down, the table is cleared and the children begin to ask for stories. They want the Avatar to share tonight.

Part of the commons area has been set up for storytelling so they gather around to listen. The child in her lap refuses to let go so she carries him instead and takes her place beside the Avatar. He quickly settles against her to listen.

They watch avidly as the Avatar spins a tale about the Cave of Two Lovers and how the city of Omashu came to be. He is an excellent story teller and has them hanging on his every word.

Occasionally, he looks at her and the child in her arms with a bemused expression. The look in his eye puts her on guard though. She can practically see the wheels turning behind them. By the end of the story many of the smaller children are asleep or near sleep, including the one she holds.

A woman, presumably the mother, approaches and Azula gratefully hands the sleeping child off. She stands and stretches muscles that have become cramped from staying still for so long. He has been drawn into conversation with a few others so she moves closer. He holds out his hand to her so she takes it and lets him pull her closer.

They eye her still so Azula evenly returns their stares. If she can face a ballroom full of the world's nobility and power then she can stand her ground now. The Avatar for his part doesn't seem to notice.

It must be his optimism that causes him to turn a blind eye to the suspicion the others show her. It is beginning to weigh on what little patience she has already. He must sense her unease though because soon he drapes his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. The hour is late and the day has worn on her so she lays her head against his shoulder while loosely wrapping her arms around his waist. This does nothing to ease the looks in their eyes but with the Avatar so willing to showcase their relationship they do offer her small smiles.

Soon he makes his good nights and leads her to their room.

Once inside she begins to change for bed. He is sitting on the edge of the bed behind her watching.

"Have you ever thought about children?"

She freezes at the question and looks over her shoulder at him. His eyes give nothing away.

"It was always expected." It's not really an answer.

"I don't mean because you're expected to produce an heir."There is the faintest hint of frustration in his voice. "I mean because you wanted to be a mother."

Her dress drops to the floor but she doesn't look over at him again.

"No, it never really appealed to me." She was never the sort of girl to play with dolls.

Marriage was always just a way to consolidate power. Children were a means to an end.

From the silence, she can tell that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"What about you?" She turns the question back to him as she pulls her nightgown over her head.

He sighs and looks away."I'm the last Airbender."

"So it's expected of you too." She infers.

He nods but doesn't speak.

"Lucky for me, it's on Zuko to keep the family line going now." She refrains from commenting on her opinion of his wife though. The Avatar is still somewhat protective of Katara.

He chuckles darkly. "Zuko can't help me out with this one."

She slides under the covers. "I'm sure you'll find someone willing to help you repopulate the world with Air Benders." The subject matter is rather uncomfortable for her so she seeks to put an end to it.

He frowns at her but doesn't comment. He strips off his own robes before lying down beside her.

As she expected his warm hands soon roam across her flat stomach and his lips find hers. His kisses are demanding and soon she feels a fire building inside of her that has nothing to do with her blocked chi. His touch always does this to her. The bed is smaller than the one in their rooms at the palace but they make good use of it all the same. The quiet of the night is broken with gasps and pleadings from her own lips before he finally gives her what she wants.

Afterward she is teetering on the edge of slumber as he pulls her close, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Would it really be so bad?" his voice is quiet and laced with sleep already. He isn't willing to let it go yet.

"I'm your prisoner, remember?" She doesn't trust herself to say more.

He lets out a long sigh. "You're not and you know it."

She doesn't answer and soon his heavy breaths even out as he falls asleep.

Ozai's words ring in her ears.

ooooo

The temple is an excellent place for meditation. The monks had included many different spots throughout the temple grounds that were ideal for the activity.

It is becoming easier and easier for her to quiet her thoughts and she can feel a sort of calm over her that she never really had before. Before she strove to have a rigid control over her emotions and it was that rigid approach that failed her. It left her more vulnerable than what she thought and in the years following the war she realized that something had to give. Now she realizes that she is what has to give but it is a difficult balance to find.

The conversation from last night weighs on her mind though and it is becoming a distraction.

The Avatar tends to hint at things or avoid the discussion altogether but last night he was more direct than usual. Perhaps that is why she lied.

She has thought about being a mother but her own mother was such a spectacular failure that Azula is unwilling to follow in her footsteps. Azula has faced failure enough times already and she is unwilling to face it more.

He would need someone better suited to be the mother to his children anyway and the nations of the world may be content to let her warm his bed but they may not be too kind at the idea of her mothering a nation. It's not as if they could stop him from doing what he wants but it would make things more unpleasant. Their children could be shunned for the sins of the mother or be perceived as easier targets than their parents.

There is steep irony in the idea of the great-grandaughter of Sozin bearing Air Benders.

During their time here she is becoming at ease with the laid back way of the temple. They operate in a community setting and children are cared for by whichever adult happens to be near. There is a certain freedom to not have the restrictions of Fire Nation society around her anymore.

It is not without its difficulties though. The adults remember the war. They remember the ferocity of Fire Nation attacks, the names of loved ones lost, and they know the stories attached to her name: Omashu, Ba Sing Se, and the Agni Kai.

The children have no such recollections and are free with smiles and even hugs. More than once she has found a small child wrapped around her leg. It is disconcerting but there is a simple joy in it, though she will not admit it.

She has found herself subject to a makeover of sorts by some of the girls. They adore her long hair and make a game of braiding it. She sits patiently, usually reading one of the old tomes from the library, while they work hard to get the locks in order.

The boys listen aptly as she instructs them on fighting techniques and strategy. Even without her Fire Bending at full capacity she is still the capable warrior and they relish the attention.

At first, the adults didn't know what to make of the Fire Nation Princess spending so much time with the children but with the Avatar always watching they began to relax.

Those gray eyes follow her movements and the ease she has developed with the children. He is always the optimist who is still trying to save her. It should alarm her that she is becoming more concerned about letting him down.

There is only one man whose approval she has ever sought and that man now wishes her dead.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone adores him. Some just seem to adore him more.

Azula watches as the young woman leans into him. She places one hand on his arm in a light touch as she tilts her head close to his ear when she speaks. They are too far away for her to hear the words but his laughter travels easily enough.

The Avatar is a natural flirt and often doesn't seem to realize the message it sends. The woman is eating the attention up and flirting back. It doesn't help that he is bare-chested and glistening with sweat from the morning's Earth bending practice.

The sight pushes at something inside of her and the words from the other night come to mind. It is an undeniable fact that he is the last of his kind and while Azula is not keen on the idea of motherhood, she also knows she doesn't like to share. Azula always plays for keeps and he is one prize she will not let go of.

The others are cleaning the commons area. Fallen leaves have left the area strewn with debris. One of the older women attempts to hand her a broom. Azula only stares at it.

"Everyone here helps out." She says gently trying to be encouraging as she offers the handle again. They are always trying to get her to do various domestic chores. The children always provided a perfect excuse to duck out of cleaning but at the moment they are all elsewhere.

Azula looks from her to the Avatar and the overly eager young woman who are both still deep in conversation. If possible the woman has managed to move even closer to him. The Avatar is hers and Azula is not above marking her territory.

"Avatar," She calls, more than one person stops at the sound of her voice, "If you can spare the time, we need your help." Her voice is sweet but there is a strong undercurrent to it.

He looks up smiling and the woman scowls as he obediently moves to Azula's side.

"Yes, Princess?" She refuses acknowledge the warm way he says her title and how his eyes sparkle at her.

"Would you give us a demonstration of your Air Bending to clear the leaves?" The tone in her voice does not leave room for refusal. A princess does not clean but she does delegate.

He gives her one of his boyish grins. "Of course." He's happy to play the part she gives him.

It's a gentle gust of wind that travels just at ground level brushing away the debris until it gently flows over the cliff side.

Once the wind dies down the small group applauds but he only has eyes for her.

"Is that to your liking, Your Highness?"

Someone has to keep his ego in check and she is not one of his fangirls so she gives him a curt, "It is sufficient," before she walks away.

Of course, he follows. He didn't get what he wants and sometimes he simply doesn't have patience with her.

He traps her in a hallway and she is thankful it is empty because his lips and hands are quick. She manages to turn her head so he works his way down her neck instead.

"I believe I have a solution to your problem," she is focusing hard on remaining coherent.

He hums questioningly as his lips latch on a very sensitive spot of her neck.

She gasps. "There are women in the Air Nation willing to help you bring back the Air Benders." Sometimes it's an impulse to push and test his devotion to her. Azula must have absolute loyalty. She won't suffer another betrayal.

He pulls back just enough to glare at her. Azula is unashamed though.

"What makes you say that?" There is a faint hint of irritation in his voice. There are times he doesn't like the trials she puts him through.

Her eyes trace a line from his face down his bare torso. "The way they watch you."

"Oh, that." He sounds less than pleased as he pulls away from her. She has teased him on more than one occasion about the attention women pay to his good looks.

He takes her hand and leads her down the hall, ignoring her questions.

They reach the lower levels of the temple where the bathing rooms are located. The room is warm and she can see the pipes indicating the adaptations the Mechanist has made.

He makes quick work of his clothing and starts on hers.

"What are we doing?" She asks lightly.

Her dress falls to the stones below but he doesn't meet her eyes. "We are taking a bath."

She raises a questioning eyebrow at him and looks to the door. It's not exactly private.

With a wave of his hand a wall of stone rises to block the door.

"There are Earth Benders here remember?" She prompts him as he easily picks her up and they sink into the water.

"They'll get the idea."

He kisses her cutting off farther protests.

There are ledges cut into the pool sides and he backs her up against one of them. She wraps her legs around his waist as the kiss deepens.

"I meant what I said before." He murmurs as he works down her neck again.

His words penetrate the fog of lust in her mind.

"What do you mean?" She gasps as his hand slides under her thigh.

"You aren't my prisoner, Azula. Not really," He is staring at her with such intensity, "It was the only way I could protect you." Even months later the other nations call for her blood and she knows it is only by his hand that they are denied.

She pulls him down for another kiss and he eagerly follows. He rests his forehead against hers.

"You didn't owe me anything, Avatar." Ty Lee likes to remind her that the Avatar chose her. The acrobat was always too drawn into ideas of romance but it does make Azula wonder why he is so willing to put everything on the line for her of all people.

"I know." He kisses her again, slower this time.

He takes her face in his hands. His gray eyes suddenly serious."There are women eager to help bring back the Air Benders."

She tenses at his admission. "You've had offers." It isn't a question but he is confirming her suspicions. A fire burns inside of her at the knowledge.

"Yes," He confesses slowly, "But I also meant what I said at Zuko's wedding. There are some customs of my people I do believe in and still follow."

They haven't really spoken about his mention about Air Nation marriage customs at Zuko's wedding. It had put their situation in a new light and Azula wasn't sure she was ready to know. He can't be that serious about her.

Golden eyes flash at him. "The polite thing to do would have been to ask." Surely he doesn't really consider them married? She knows he is hers but marriage bares certain expectations.

He laughs despite the look in her eye. "I didn't really have a chance, did I?" One moment I'm meditating by a river and the next one I have a naked woman in my arms."

"I thought monks were all about self-control." He has a way of throwing her off course and it irritates her to no end.

"I have excellent self-control," He is defending himself. "But there is only so much even a monk can take."

"That's assuring," Azula grumbles. The idea that he could be so easily won over brings rise to something unpleasant inside of her. "So I guess none of these women tried the naked approach?"

He shakes his head. "I told you there is nothing to worry about. It's you I want, Azula."

She looks away from the intensity in his eyes. There has to be a limit to his devotion. "What If I don't want to help you with your population problem?"

He doesn't reply at first but pulls her close and lets out a sigh. "The world will still find a way to balance itself out." Optimistic to the point of complacency. Just like Roku. Such complacency is dangerous, especially in the Avatar.

"That's not right though. You are the last Air Bender. This isn't something you can just leave up to fate."

"I'm kinda out of alternatives." He half laughs.

The future of the Air Benders cannot rest on her.

She is beginning to panic and she doesn't know why. She can't mean that much to him. Not really. Everyone leaves in the end.

She scowls at him. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into that day so it doesn't seem it could be valid." Azula pushes until something gives.

They stare at each other. She can see the conflict in his eyes and something shifts in their gray depths.

"You're right." He admits. "You didn't know what it would mean. I should have told you before." He is left with the impression that he trapped her.

He pulls away from her and sinks deeper into the water, immersing himself. When he surfaces, gray meets gold.

"So that's it then." He isn't asking. He is far too honorable to force something like this on her.

Azula carefully keeps her face blank. "It would seem the Air Benders have a chance after all, Avatar."

He doesn't take the bait.

She should feel a sense of satisfaction at having found his limits.

Azula refuses to consider the cost of this particular victory but she has the nagging feeling it was too high.

oooo

That night she returns to their room alone and climbs into bed.

Throughout dinner he put a distance between them and when the hour grew late he made no move to join her and she made no effort to ask him.

She left him in the commons area deep in conversation with several others. He didn't watch her leave.

The situation leaves her unable to sleep so she gives up the fight and dresses. The temple halls are quiet and dark but she is content to wander them just to see where she ends up.

Eventually she comes across a room cluttered with books and half finished designs. It must be the Machinist's workroom.

She lights the torches and looks over the designs she sees on the walls. Some of them she recognizes and some of them are new.

The Machinst had been quite instrumental in boosting the power of the Fire Nation military and Azula had often been impressed with the man's genius.

Nothing good lasts forever though and he soon changed his mind about whose side he was on.

"Princess Azula?" A surprised voice says from behind her.

She doesn't turn around. "I was just admiring some of your work. Ozai spoke highly of your inventions."

He shuffles his feet. "Oh, thank you, I think. Is there something I can help you with?" His voice sounds so uncertain.

She smiles to herself. "I couldn't sleep and thought I would explore some." She walks deeper into the room, eyeing the mess. "You really are quite creative. I'm sure Zuko would be interested in some of your ideas."

When she does turn to look at him, he is staring at her with apprehension.

"I don't design war machines anymore, Princess."

Her smiles grows. "Of course you don't. " Her tone contradicts her words. "It is a shame as you have quite the talent."

He smiles patiently at her. "I only did so to keep my son safe from the Fire Nation and now that is not a concern anymore. I can turn my attention to inventions that help people."

She considers the man before her. There does seem to be a sense of serenity inside of him.

"It's just as well. Zuko is more about peace than anything else." She allows.

She moves towards the doors but stops to stand beside him.

"What would you do if another war did break out?"

He looks at her nervously. "I would offer my services to the Avatar as he sees fit."

"That's a good answer." she smiles at him before walking out the door. "A good answer indeed."

oooo

Her Fire Bending is coming along well and she often steals away from the others to practice. She could join them in their own exercises while the Avatar patiently instructs them on kata and technique in the mornings but she also knows the sight of her flames strikes a level of fear in them. Besides she is still in pursuit of her elusive blue flame and she does not want witnesses to her failure to find it.

She pushes herself as always but she has learned a different approach. The books from the Air Nation library have been very helpful. The orange flames no longer make her angry or sad. They just are.

She will overcome this. She has to overcome this.

Today she feels something different in the air around her. There is as sort of energy that sparks at her fingertips. It is like an old friend that she has missed, that is if Azula ever did truly have an old friend that she missed.

It's as if she is standing on the precipice of a cliff and is nearly ready to fall or jump. This is a choice she has to make and Azula never does anything by halves.

A twist. A turn. The flow of an energy pent up for far too long bursts through the barrier and suddenly the brilliant blue flames shoot into the air slicing through the wind currents.

For a moment she is so surprised she just stares after them. A broad grin breaks out on her face and she truly smiles for the first time in what seems like years.

This is what she is. This is who she is. This is Azula.

It is the fall of Ba Sing Se all over again and it feels glorious.

"Congratulations, Princess." He calls from behind her.

Surprised she turns towards the sound of his voice. He is genuinely smiling at her.

"Congratulations indeed, Avatar. I overcame the obstacle you placed in my way." Her voice is laced with reproach. He did not return to their room last night.

"I knew you would." He says as he steps closer to her. "If I had removed it for you, what good would that have done?" It is voice of a master speaking to a student.

She arches her eyebrow at him. "So you are saying you did this to help me?"

He shrugs. "I think it has helped both of us."

His eyes are unreadable and she wonders when he learned to hide from her.


	17. Chapter 17

Perhaps she should feel some sort of remorse or loss.

She doesn't. Not really.

Everyone leaves in the end. It's inevitable.

Her mother left and Azula never looked back.

Mai and Ty Lee turned on her. At least, Mai had the good sense to die but Ty Lee clings to her like a ghost.

Zuko stepped over her on his way to the throne.

Ozai was taken from her by the Avatar.

Twice.

Everyone leaves but sometimes they need a push, like a fledgling learning to fly being pushed from the nest only to splat on the ground below.

The key is finding the person's limits and pushing at the right time.

The Avatar had been different. Usually when she pushed, he avoided, evaded, and found a way around it, but this time the Air Bender retreated.

Azula tallies up another victory for herself.

One more person she has protected herself against.

One less person that can hurt her at her most vulnerable.

Azula requires absolute loyalty and devotion. More and more she is realizing that she is the only person she can truly rely on.

It's better this way. Really, it is.

oooo

Azula squints her eyes at the beach-line in search of her targets. She sees the two running in the surf playing. One tackles the other and they both disappear under a large wave.

Suki had always been her favorite prisoner. The woman had a strong spirit that was difficult to break but Azula always liked a challenge. She would have broken her one day but Sokka came to her rescue. It's a pity really.

The lovebirds are suppose to be princess-sitting, while the Avatar deals with whatever spirit is wreaking havoc on Kyoshi Island, but they are too wrapped up in one another to pay attention.

So Azula does what she does best and that is to find her own way.

She sits up looking at the rest of the beach. A net is set up and a game is going. A smile spreads on her face. It's been far too long since she has played.

She watches from the sidelines carefully observing weaknesses of the other players.

"I haven't seen you around here before." A man moves to stand next to her.

She spares him a glance. "I've never been here before."

"Are you here alone?" He doesn't take his eyes off her.

She looks over her shoulder at the ocean. They still haven't noticed her absence.

"Seems that I am." She replies carefully. Azula never had luck talking to men, unless she was trying to kill them.

"I'm Ichiro. Next game you can be on my team." If his smile is anything to go by, he is sure he is offering her something amazing.

Azula cocks her head considering the offer. She needs something to pass the time and it may prove amusing.

"Sure but I play to win. I'm Azula."

He surprises her by putting an arm around her shoulder. "You're my kind of girl, Azula."

Azula tenses up. No one but the Avatar touches her in such an intimate manner so she takes his hand and moves his arm off of her.

She gives him a small smile. "I don't want to mess my tan up." It's a plausible excuse.

He smiles back plainly buying it.

oooo

At least this time when she won the game she didn't set the net on fire.

Her teammates clap and cheer while she just smirks. It was far too easy.

Sokka and Suki, who finally surfaced, watch from the sidelines concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice is light but her eyes are challenging them.

Suki recovers first. "That was rather…intense, Azula." The woman's tone indicates she is appalled by Azula's aggressive approach.

The other team shares the same stunned look. She's starting to feel more and more like her old self.

"Azula, we're going to have a bonfire on the beach, wanna come?" Ichiro throws an arm around her shoulder again. While she doesn't like to be touched, it is worth it to see the looks of surprise on Sokka's and Suki's face.

"That sounds wonderful." She agrees as she walks off with his arm still around her."Don't wait up."She calls back to them knowing full well they will follow.

oooo

"Azula, maybe you need to slow down." Sokka watches as she falls giggling to the sand beside him.

She laughs harder but she's not even sure at what anymore. "Relax, Water Tribe, I'm having fun!"

Night has fallen and a bonfire is blazing on the beach. The drinks flow freely and Azula eagerly partakes.

He frowns at her. "I don't think this is what Aang had in mind when he asked us to keep an eye on you."

She scoffs. The Avatar really should have considered what it would mean to keep her as a prisoner before he took the task on. If she isn't cooped up in his rooms at the palace, it seems she will be dumped on whatever friend he thinks can handle her while he goes off to save the world.

"The Avatar doesn't care as long as I don't set anyone on fire or shoot them with lightening and I am most certainly not doing either one of those tonight unless you want to get in my way."

Azula isn't sure just how much he does care anymore given their last conversation at the Air Temple.

Sokka's frown deepens at her ability to form coherently threatening sentences. "Okay, you've had enough." He grabs for her drink.

She's quicker than he is though and moves it out of reach. "I decide when I've had enough. Who are you my father?" She giggles at her own joke.

He starts to protest but Ichiro cuts him off as he sits down beside her. "Hey relax, Sokka, Azula is just having a good time."

"That's right." The weight on her chest has been replaced by a nice fuzzy feeling. She feels happier and lighter than she has in sometime.

Azula was never one to really imbibe before so it hits her hard and fast. This becomes apparent when she tries to stand.

Ichiro is quick to help her out and even the peasant stands just in case.

"Maybe you do need to slow down some" Ichiro says as he takes the drink from her, handing it to Sokka.

"Thank you!" Sokka says happy someone is finally listening to him since Suki left to check on the Avatar.

"You've won this one Water Tribe so enjoy it." She wants to wipe the smug look off his face.

Unphased at the venom in her voice, he taunts. "Thought you were used to losing by now?" He steps back easily when she clumsily grabs at him.

"Whoa, calm down now." Ichiro has an arm around her waist pulling her back. "How about we go for a walk?" He directs her towards the ocean. She throws a glare over her shoulder at Sokka.

Farther down the beach, the cool ocean air does help but the sand does nothing for her balance so she sits down, hard.

"This is a good spot."She announces as she stares at the ocean. The moon is nearly full tonight making it easier to see.

"Agreed," Ichiro sits next to her, "Azula, tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell." She answers indifferently.

It's nice being around people that have no idea who she is. Right now, she isn't Princess Azula. She's not Prisoner Azula. She's just Azula and she wants to bask in anonymity for awhile longer.

He pulls something out of his pocket and takes a drink before handing it to her.

She stares at the flask, breaking out in a smile. "You're going to get me in trouble." She takes a big drink of it anyway.

It burns on the way down but she refuses to cough.

"I find it hard to believe that a girl like you doesn't have anything exciting in her life."

Her life has been a series of successes and failures on a huge scale.

She sighs. "Things did not turn out like I planned for them too at all." It's an understatement if there ever was one.

By now she should have been Fire Lord and conquering what was left of the world. Instead, she is a biding her time in 'prison'.

Her family hates her. She has no friends and she's managed to push away the one man that actually seemed to care.

Things did not go according to plan at all.

"That's your problem!" Ichiro exclaims. "You can't plan these things. You just gotta go for them!"

Ichiro is drunk too. There is wisdom in his words though.

"Maybe you're right." It really does make sense. "I should just let things happen."

"Yes," he agrees happily.

"Just seize the moment!" This is something that could work. Less planning and more gut instinct.

"Exactly!" He says clearly excited she is agreeing with his idea.

She is totally unprepared when he pushes her back onto the sand and kisses her.

"What are you doing?" She pushes him back frowning up at him.

"Seizing the moment. I like you, Azula. You're beautiful and I wanted to kiss you." His voice is soft, sweet even.

His words and the drink put her off guard so her grip on him loosens. He kisses her again.

It's pleasant enough and not demanding but through the haze of alcohol she knows this isn't what she wants.

It's not who she wants

She pushes him back and sits up. "I can't do this."

"Is something wrong?" He sounds confused.

Something is wrong. "I'm kind of involved with someone." Was involved? She's not sure anymore.

Ichiro isn't bothered. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were single."

"No, it's okay." She digs her toes into the cold wet sand trying to ground the floating feeling she has inside.

"So where is he then?" Ichiro asks curiously.

She bites her lip. "He's dealing with something in the village."When she closes her eyes, she feels the beach tilt. "I think I need to go back." Azula is out of her element and everything just feels wrong. She tries to stand but her legs won't cooperate.

He pulls her arm over his shoulder and wraps his other around her waist. Together they manage to get her upright but its slow going. The fire is so far in the distance and she's not sure she will make it.

Ozai drilled it into her that a warrior must always have control, must always be in control. His words come back to her when the outlines of dark figures draw near. She couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag right now.

"Azula, there you are!" Suki's worried voice says as she draws near.

"See! I told you she was fine." Sokka is trying to convince someone that he didn't screw up.

Ichiro stops suddenly and the momentum throws her off balance and she stumbles. Fortunately, he catches her around the waist and pulls her back against him.

The beach is tilting again.

Ichiro tenses against her. "Avatar Aang?"

At the mention of his name she forces her eyes to open. The moonlight gives his eyes a silver quality that would be intimidating if she didn't know better.

"Avatar!" She thinks she may be happy to see him. "How was the Spirit World?"

"It went well." He says tightly. His eyes take in the sight of Ichiro's arms around her.

"This is my friend Ichiro." She reaches behind her to clumsily pat the man on the cheek.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Avatar Aang." Ichiro stammers as he sways under her unsteady weight.

"Ichiro, I'll take her from here." He sounds patient but there is a firm warning in his voice.

Wisely, Ichiro hands her over and disappears towards the bonfire.

The Avatar struggles to get a hold of her but she slips to the sand, giggling.

"This is your idea of watching her?" His tone is accusing as he turns to Sokka.

"Hey she was doing fine and no one got hurt." Sokka holds his hands up trying to placate the Avatar.

"She was off drunk with some guy. How is that fine?" There are definite undercurrents of anger in his voice.

"Aang, I'm sorry. I've been keeping an eye on her. They weren't gone long."

She tries to stand again. "Well, I had a lovely time and Ichiro was a perfect gentleman." He grabs her under her arms and pulls her up against him. She smiles at the stern expression on his face.

He looks away from her back to Sokka. "We are talking about this after we get back to the house." The tone is threatening.

Sokka just nods in resignation as Suki takes his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Azula has never been drunk before but the novelty of it wears off on the walk back to the house.

The Avatar is just barely keeping his anger in check. Sokka is sulking and Suki is trying to be supportive.

Azula would laugh except the world will not stop spiraling around her. She's beginning to regret having overindulged.

For all her grace, she still isn't walking well so he resorts to carrying her. She lays her head on his shoulder and just enjoys the feel of having him close. She really must be drunk to be thinking such sentimental thoughts.

Once inside he sits her at a table and a cup of tea is placed in front of her.

She frowns at the cup.

"It will help." Suki offers kindly.

Azula makes a face. "Tea is not the all magical cure for the world's ails."

Why are people so obsessed with boiling little leaves?

"It will help with this trust me." Sokka chimes in.

Across the room, the Avatar is staring him down. "How was this a good idea?" She knows him well enough to see the barely contained anger.

Sokka sees it too and is resigned to an argument with one of his best friends.

"She was having a good time and had a few drinks. Apparently, Princess can't handle it."

She bristles at the tone in his voice. "I handled it just fine."

Sokka gives her a look. "Yeah, tell me that in the morning."

The Avatar is not pacified. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her, not let her run off with strange men."

Azula perks up at the tone in his voice. Jealousy in the Avatar is something new.

Sokka looks back at him. "Ichiro's fine. I know him. She was never in any danger."

Azula smirks. Water Tribe is missing the Avatar's point.

"I wasn't worried about her being hurt. Azula can take care of herself."The Avatar leaves his real concerns unvoiced.

Silence falls in the room until she giggles.

"Just admit you're jealous." His eyes darken and she waves a hand carelessly in his direction. "Oh, you have nothing to worry about. He's not nearly as good a kisser as you are, Avatar."

A storm flashes in his eyes and the floor trembles under their feet.

Sokka and Suki have matching looks of apprehension on their faces.

"Aang, how about we go talk about this outside or something?" Sokka stands trying to calm him.

She pushes her chair back, unaffected by his outburst. "You do that. I'm going to bed."

Everything feels wobbly but she manages to make it through the door. Soon he's at her side taking her arm to guide her upstairs.

"I do not need your help." She snaps trying to pull her arm away.

"Yes, you do." He snaps back.

The stairs are proving more difficult than she thought so she lets him help her up them. When she reaches their room the bed looks so inviting she sinks onto the cool mattress with a sigh.

He stands over her wanting to say something but holding back. It's the same look he has when his patience has nearly run out. She wonders which calming exercise the monk is using right now.

"Out with it, Avatar."

The bed dips with his weight as he sits beside her.

"I know you weren't thinking straight tonight." It's the voice of a peacemaker. He's trying to smooth things over by making an allowance for what happened.

She laughs as she opens her eyes to look up at him. "Is that what you think happened?"

His eyes darken again but he looks away refusing to say more.

She sits up and begins to untie the knot in her bikini. "Before you get all Avatar about it, he kissed me not the other way around and I put a stop to it."

A part of her thinks she should be angry that he thought she would throw herself at the next man that came along. However, the drink is dulling her senses.

It is also making it difficult for her to undress herself and the knot is proving too complicated so she drops her hands with a huff.

Gently, he pulls her up against him and his agile fingers make short work of the offending ties.

The bikini top hits the floor and she lies back, sighing happily.

"You really have nothing to worry about."She murmurs again, closing her eyes.

When he doesn't reply, she opens one golden eye to look at him.

His eyes are serious. "You made it clear you weren't happy with our situation."

Both eyes open at the thread of their conversation at the Air Temple.

"I wasn't happy that I had no input. You didn't even ask. You just assumed." The anger and frustration she has kept bottled up starts to spill over. "I may not have say over a great deal that happens in my life but I should at least know if I'm married in some obscure Air Nation way. Did you seriously think I was upset at the idea itself?" She challenges.

The silence and lack of eye contact are all the answer she needs.

"That is just ridiculous." A wave of exhaustion washes over her. "A match with you would be beneficial to any woman." She has already calculated the many ways this can be useful to her in the future. It will definitely make any enemies think twice.

He glares at her. "Spoken like a true princess." There is a bitter tone to his voice.

She laughs. "I am a true princess. Were you expecting me to make some big declaration of love?" Azula has never been one to verbalize affection and she's not about to start now.

Placing one hand on the other side of her, he leans over to look her directly in the eye. "All I know is you're glad I'm still alive and that's after you shot me with lightening..again."

Really, he's not bitter about that at all.

The words sink in. He is only ever this direct when something is really bothering him.

"And all I know is you don't think of me as your prisoner." She shoots back at him.

It's really not in his nature to hold back on his thoughts and feelings but she has reasoned he must be wary of showing weakness around her. It's a wise course of action. Zuko must have coached him.

They stare at each other.

He sighs. "Azula, you don't even call me by my name." The frustration is clear.

"I didn't think you cared." She tries to not think about her reasons. It's only one syllable but there is an intimacy associated with it that puts her on edge. She has to keep her distance.

His fingers stroke her cheek tenderly. "I don't, not really."

"Then what is the problem?" The words come out harsher than she intended. The conversation is beginning to put her on the defensive.

"It's a bit distant, don't you think?"

She growls. "Must you always be so vague? Just tell me what you want!"

Gray eyes flash. "I want to know I mean as much to you as you mean to me, that I'm not making a mistake in thinking this is more than what it is."

There is a fire in his eyes that she rarely sees and something in her rises to meet it.

"What if you're not making a mistake? What if I do care more than I let on? In the end you will only leave, like everyone else." The unintended confession slips too easily from her lips. Internally, she curses her loss of control. She must always have control.

Silence.

"You think I will leave so you keep me at a distance so you don't get hurt." There is a serene thoughtful quality to his voice.

Golden eyes flash fire at him. "That's what I said." This has crossed the line into uncomfortable for her.

"Azula, I'm not leaving you." His voice is soft.

"Whether you intend to or not, one day you will." She hates sharing her secrets.

"Granted, one day I'll die but you will too." It's so philosophical.

"I may just decide to leave you." She throws out to be spiteful.

He smiles at her attempt to put him off. "Yes, you might but it's worth the risk anyway."

The Avatar is prone to shifting moods and blinding flashes of optimism. She's not sure if she should blame the Water Bender or the Air Bender in him.

"I liked it better when you were jealous." She grumbles at the turn in the conversation.

"I don't." He laughs. It's a light sound. "I think it would be a grave misuse of the Avatar spirit."

"If anything, that threat alone should keep other men away."

"It should but it won't. Maybe the Air Nation way is too vague." She can practically hear the wheels turning behind that one.

"You're too vague." She spits without any real venom.

After having been with him for so long she has become accustomed to his inclination to avoid and evade. To a certain extent, that is. It's still irritating.

He kisses her on the forehead. "That's just part of my charm."

The Avatar has already made up his mind and is just waiting for her to see the logic in his decision.

She hates it when he's right.


	19. Chapter 19

Fire Benders rise with the sun but all Azula wants to do is crawl under the covers away from its offending light.

Her head is pounding and her stomach rolls. She lets out a small groan.

A deep rumble of laughter sounds under her head, adding to her misery.

"Rise and shine, Princess!" The Avatar cheerful voice grates on her ears.

Sharp nails dig into his side quieting him.

Downstairs, Suki offers her a sympathetic look and a cup of tea.

Azula doesn't argue and drinks down the warm beverage quickly, before grabbing a piece of bread from the plate on the table and tearing into it with sharp teeth.

"What are the plans for today?" Sokka's voice is more annoying than usual when he enters the kitchen but he ignores the daggers she stares at him.

From beside her, the Avatar says, "I've taken care of things but I think we better wait to leave until tomorrow." He nudges her with his shoulder. "I haven't been to the beach in a while though."

"Beach party!" Sokka yells then ducks the piece of half-eaten bread Azula throws at him.

"So that's settled then. Beach it is." Suki declares with a smile, pointedly ignoring the mess.

Fortunately the tea does help and the headache subsides. The beach is packed with people and most of them seem to crowd around the Avatar as soon as he puts one tattooed foot on the sand. She manages to slip away from his adoring fans and make her way down the beach.

"Azula! I was hoping to see you today!" Ichiro calls out as he draws near. He's all smiles as he eagerly looks her over. "Was everything okay last night?"

She frowns. Last night is a bit fuzzy. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Avatar Aang, he looked mad last night."

She hums at the memory. "Oh, that." Seeing the Avatar jealous had a rather delightful edge.

"I didn't know you knew him but I should have since you were with Sokka." He shrugs considering.

She waves a hand, vaguely. "The Avatar and I go way back." It seems she's been after him for as long as she can recall.

Ichiro smiles at her. "Well, if you aren't doing anything later, we're having another bonfire. You should come."

"That sounds like fun." The Avatar chimes in as he steps beside her. One hand slips around her waist, pulling her against him.

She nearly laughs at the look on Ichiro's face.

"Avatar Aang, uh, yeah, it should be fun." He sputters nervously.

"I want to thank you for looking after Azula last night while I was busy. She tells me you were a perfect gentleman." The tone of voice is polite but the look in his eyes shows a warning.

"A, uh, perfect gentleman?" Ichiro repeats, his eyes darting to her but she gives nothing away. "Sure, anytime."

"Great, we'll probably see you later." There is dismissal in the Avatar's voice and Ichiro is quick to take it.

She watches him go. "That was unnecessary."

He smiles cheerfully at her. "No, it wasn't."

"I thought monks were above such things?"

His smile widens. "Apparently not."

oooo

He's over 100 years old yet he approaches some things with a child-like enthusiasm and a tireless energy.

She almost feels sorry for Sokka when he gets washed away with another wave and comes up sputtering.

Almost.

The Avatar tries to throw water her way but she quickly evaporates it with a wave of blue fire.

It gets the attention of more than a few beach goers.

Sokka retreats to the beach with Suki, while she rebuffs wave after wave of water. Soon the steam is so thick in the air that she doesn't see him until it is too late and he pulls her under.

He takes her away from the beach into the deeper water where she can't touch so she clings to him with her arms around his neck.

"Sneaky!" She accuses.

He gives her a winning smile as he adjusts her legs around his waist.

"Last time I was here we couldn't swim in the water." He says thoughtfully, eyes tracing the lines of her bikini.

She looks at him questioningly, trying to remain unaffected by the wandering hand on her leg.

"The Unagi use to live here but some of the Earth Benders created a reef farther out that keeps it away." He nods out towards the deeper part of the ocean. "It was a major boost for tourism."

She follows his line of sight and in the distance she can see large fins slicing through the water.

Her eyes flutter closed at the sensation of warm lips on her neck.

"This is a bit public, don't you think?"She murmurs, relishing the way his lips trace a line over her neck.

"I'm behaving." He says against her skin.

"Liar!" she hisses as his hand continues exploring.

His only answer is to laugh as he kisses her.

"So you were really concerned last night?" She asks in the lull. It's been weighing on her thoughts.

After a few moments, he answers. "Yes," but he doesn't elaborate.

Her golden eyes are intent on him, waiting for more.

"You are a difficult woman to figure out, Azula." He searches her face. "One moment it's all fire and intensity, then the next it's like ice and you freeze me out."

She holds his gaze. "That's my nature." Her voice is a near whisper.

She runs hot and cold. She always has. It never paid to be very open in her life. Treachery and deceit were common and weaknesses were to be exploited. It's ironic they both were raised to believe in no attachments, just on different ends of the spectrum.

He nods agreeing. "Yes, it is but I'm never sure if it is me you want or the Avatar."

"There's a difference?" She asks carefully. It feels like she is treading on dangerous ground.

With one hand he reaches up to brush her wet hair from her neck. "Very much so."

When she doesn't answer, he continues, "It's not the Avatar that lies beside you at night, Azula. It's not the Avatar that holds you right now. It's not the Avatar that's going to make love to you in the very near future." He breaks into a wide smile."That's all Aang." He leans his forehead against hers. "I just wish for once you would see me for the man I am and not the role I play."

All her life it has been a series of duties, responsibilities and titles. Daughter, sister, princess, Fire Lord, prisoner. He would add wife and mother to the list. She feels like the sum of her titles.

"We are who we are. You are the Avatar. All my life I have heard the legend and known it was my duty to catch you." She smiles at the double meaning in her word.

"Ozai should have been more specific." He grins again as he kisses her.

When he pulls back, his face is serious. "You were told to look for the Avatar but you didn't even know my name."

"You are the spirit of the world in mortal form. You just go by different names each time." She tries to reason.

"Honestly, I don't even remember being Roku. I can talk to him just like I'm talking to you right now, but I don't remember being him and the next Avatar will be able to talk to me but not remember being me either. It's not as clear cut as you would make it, Azula."

"You don't remember Ta Min?" It feels foreign to mention her own great-grandmother.

He shakes his head. "No, she's just a name to me now."

"All those names you say in your sleep mean nothing to you?"

He raises his eyebrows in surprise."I didn't realize I talked in my sleep. On some subconscious level, the person I was remembers the faces and the names but, for me personally, there is no attachment."

"So your next incarnation won't have any memory of me or any attachment to me either." There is something both comforting and sad in that.

"Yes." He says solemnly. "That's why you have to look past the Avatar to who I am right now."

"I don't know that I can do that."

He sighs. "At some point you will have to either let me in or let me go."

His words ring with a very real truth.

oooo

Night falls and the beach is busy with activity.

The bonfire blazes and they gather close to listen to Sokka recount how Suki, Toph, and he felled the Fire Lord's fleet of airships the day of Sozin's Comet.

She leans against the Avatar and tries to listen with a detached interest. Sokka is careful to not mention the other battles that were happening at the same time. It still weighs on her mind.

He must know what she is thinking because his fingers trace soothing circles on her back.

Of course they ask. How could they not?

The Avatar waves off questions about his own battle with Ozai. It's not right though. He was the conquering hero and deserves to share his own tales.

"How did you take his bending away?" Her question surprises him.

Gray eyes search her own golden ones trying to gauge how serious she is about hearing this.

"A giant lion-turtle told me." His eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Yeah, days before a big battle and he just disappears on us without a word." Sokka exclaims as he sits beside them. "We looked all over Ember Island for you."

She sits up. "You were at Ember Island?"

They break out in large smiles. "It was Zuko's idea." Sokka answers with a shrug. "We hid from the Fire Lord at his own house."

They had put significant resources into trying to find them and all along they were right under their noses.

She shakes her head. "Sneaky little Zuzu."

"It's a nice house. We should go back sometime." Sokka hints.

The Avatar is slow to reply. "We could. Maybe get the whole group together and go back."

Sokka nods eagerly. "Yes! This time maybe Zuko won't try to set you or the house on fire."

The Avatar laughs.

She looks at the two expectantly.

"He didn't think I was taking my Fire Bending training serious enough." He says with a smile. "And I wasn't. He did teach me how to redirect lightening. That came in quite handy."

"Didn't it though." She's not above laughing at herself. "But did he ever teach you how to generate lightening?"

"Can Zuko even do that?" Sokka asks curiously.

"I've never seen him do it." She stands and stretches her legs. "Maybe if you're good, I'll teach you sometime."

He looks up at her. "If I'm good?" There is a tone of disbelief in his voice.

Her golden eyes flicker towards the ocean. "If," she repeats before bolting towards the surf.

Azula's quick but he has Air Bending on his side and he quickly catches her as she reaches the water. A larger than average wave greets them to cushion their fall.

When they surface his lips are already on hers. In the distance she can hear Sokka yelling something about 'oogies.'

Pushing him back onto the beach, she moves to straddle him. The waves lap at their feet.

"This seems familiar." He says between kisses as her hands make short work of their clothes.

Fortunately it is also a more secluded part of the beach.

His hands grip her hips guiding her down onto him.

Azula let out a low hiss of pleasure. Too much noise might draw unwanted attention.

It is familiar but it is something she doesn't think she will ever get enough of. Her hands and lips are hungry for him and he gives her what she wants time and time again. Sometimes she likes to play hard to get and deny him. He does have amazing self control but even he can only take so much. She takes great pleasure in knowing that she is his weakness.

"Azula," he gasps, "Stop teasing!" He orders with as much authority as he can have at a time like this.

He tries to roll them but she holds her ground refusing to relinquish her position over him. She's the one in charge and it's time he learned his place beneath her.

Sharp teeth nip his neck leaving a mark that won't fade with the morning light. She sinks slowly down feeling the heat roll off their bodies. Fire Benders burn hotter and their passion only serves to intensify the sensation. She settles fully upon him and sits up savoring the feel of being as close as they can be to one another.

He holds her gaze with an intensity that is rarely seen beyond the battlefield and she arches her back to push the boundaries. His large hands cover her bare skin caressing the soft curves and hard lines of muscle. A purely romantic thought flashes through her head that she was created to make love to this man and only this man. It sounds suspiciously like Ty Lee.

A rush of sensations overtake her when he bucks up against her, catching her off guard just enough that she loses her focus and he finally rolls her and claims dominance.

It does not last long from there. She has teased and toyed with him long enough and the Avatar won't be denied any longer. Powerful strokes drive her faster and higher, pushing her towards that sweet release.

It slams into her with all the power of a passing comet and his name, his true name, passes her lips as she explodes underneath him.

Azula is free and floating and she becomes aware of his lips on hers. He's whispering words of love and devotion to her and for once she doesn't scoff at the idea.

Something feels different.

Something has changed.

Azula realizes that something about this feels right.


	20. Chapter 20

The great city of Ba Sing Se looms before them.

The last time she passed these walls she was the conqueror.

Now she is the conquered.

Glancing at the man beside her, she decides it's not too bad depending who is doing the conquering.

It really is all about perspective.

The officials that greet them eye her with uncertainty. Ba Sing Se had lobbied hard at the trial to be the ones to carry out her punishment. They had not taken the rejection well and still appeal to the Avatar and the Fire Lord to reconsider. She stands on enemy ground.

The Avatar senses her apprehension and the set of his jaw shows he feels it too. He takes her hand and pulls her close. Gray eyes stare them down.

"Avatar Aang." They greet as they bow low to him.

He returns it with one of his own but doesn't take his eyes off them.

"We weren't expecting you to bring the prisoner." The female official relishes the use of the word as her green eyes flash hate at her.

The Avatar smiles but it is not a friendly one. "Princess Azula is my wife and she will be shown the proper respect."

The woman looks like she has been struck. "Please forgive me, Avatar." She bows again. "King Kuei awaits you in his throne room."

They follow far enough behind to not be heard.

"Friendly, aren't they?" She murmurs.

"I am willing to say that one of the things Kuei wants to discuss is you." His eyes scan the hall, wary of anything out of place. Tension radiates off of him.

The woman stops in front of the highly ornate doors of the throne room.

"Avatar, King Kuei will see you. I will show Princess Azula to your rooms."

"No, Azula will stay with me."

The woman hesitates. "King Kuei wants to speak with you in private."

He doesn't reply but simply stares her down, until she relents and backs away.

ooo

It is late when they do make it to their rooms. King Kuei had a litany of complaints and problems that he wanted help with. She was at the top of the list but he was reluctant to be bold enough to say it. In the morning they are to meet with his ministers.

She prowls the edges of the room, golden eyes careful for anything unusual. Knowing what she does of royal intrigue, she can't imagine there won't be some sort of incident. Hate for her runs deep in the city.

He watches and waits for her expert opinion on the situation.

"Maybe I should have left you on Kyoshi." He sits on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, burying his head in his hands. It betrays the very real fatigue he is feeling.

"That wouldn't have made it any better. You would only have worried about who I was on the beach with." She tries to make light of it. Seeing him so tense does nothing to help her own unease.

It earns her a brief smile. "I really doubt they will try anything with me here."

They both know better.

She finishes her inspection before joining him on the bed.

"I imagine they would not want to anger either you or the Fire Lord." It's a nice thought and really should be a deterrent. Zuko would not act on her behalf but he would for the Avatar. It's something at least.

She changes for bed but does not wear her usual nightgown, opting instead for sleep pants and shirt. Neither one voices the need to be ready. Years of battle have already attuned their senses to the necessity.

Sleep does not come easy and she finds herself awake most of the night. His hand finds hers under the covers, letting her know he is not able to find rest either.

oooo

"No, that is out of the question." The Avatar emphasizes his words with a shake of his head.

"It won't be that much of a difference and the Fire Nation can afford to give in this area." The minister tries to reason.

Azula takes in the way the man's hand trembles as he picks up his glass of water. They want Zuko to agree to a different trade agreement. One that is considerably less fair than what was already negotiated. They expect the Avatar to be the one to alter it.

Something about this seems off though. The looks they give her are uneasy. They want more than a new trade accord.

"If you won't help us renegotiate this treaty then perhaps you would be more willing to discuss reparations." A rather portly gentleman voices.

The Avatar struggles to not glare at him but he is already so on edge it is difficult.

"What reparations would that be?"

The man's eyes flicker to her. "Justice has not been done for the great city of Ba Sing Se. We lost a great deal in the war and need some sort of recompense."

She hears the deep intake of breath from beside her. Normally, when he has to resort to a breathing technique to remain calm, it is near silent. The ragged sound can be heard throughout the room.

"What do you suggest?" His voice is calmer, restrained, but she knows it is a spring loaded trap ready to snap.

"Princess Azula should stand trial in an Earth Kingdom court."

Ah, there it is. It is a common tactic to lead with one seemingly significant point and when that one is rejected, counter with the real desire. Generally, it makes the other party more apt to agree. They miscalculated.

She holds her tongue. Anything she says now will only be used against her. He must speak for her.

"Azula has already stood trial in court."

The table of ministers looks relieved he is speaking so calmly. They fail to realize it is the calm before the storm.

"Yes, but we do not feel her punishment has been adequate. You cannot say that the punishment you have imposed on her has fit her crimes." This comes from an older woman closer to her. They are far too refined to say what they really think of it.

"Custody was granted to the Air Nation and I have dealt with it according to our laws and customs."

Her practiced eyes search their faces. They do not realize how thin the ice is under their feet.

"I hardly think marrying her is punishment." The man is younger than the others and therefore prone to be brash.

The room is silent. Fire Benders burn hotter and the heat is practically rolling off of him right now. Under the table she covers his hand with her own.

"Well, you've never been married to the Avatar." All eyes snap to her, including his. "I assure you it is not as easy as it seems." She holds her head high and meets their gazes evenly. "Master of the four elements and yet he can't be bothered to pick his socks up off the floor."

She smirks at the looks of shock on their faces. Not only has she dared challenge them but she has maligned the Avatar albeit teasingly.

The Air Bender takes it in stride and offers her a smile. It diffuses some of the tension he feels.

"I consider this discussion closed and it will not be brought up again. As for your trade dispute, it is unfair and I won't bring it to the Fire Lord's attention. You can speak to him yourself about it."

He stands, pulling her with him, as he leads her away. Their protests fade as the doors close behind them.

As they rush down the hall, he is already pulling out the whistle for Appa.

"Do you really think they will try to stop us?"

It's irrational to be truly worried. Azula can hold her own and no one can stand up against him. Together they are nearly unstoppable.

"I think they will want to keep talking about it. I will feel a lot better about this once I have you away from here."

This must have been what he felt like during the war running from her. It is not a pleasant sensation.

Figures at the end of the hallway draw their attention. She recognizes Dai Li when she sees them.

"Please, Avatar Aang, we are to take Princess Azula into custody." It is a polite albeit unthinkable request.

He pushes her behind him but doesn't let go of her hand.

"This is not up for discussion. Please move out of the way and let us pass." His voice holds a fair warning.

They begin to circle around. He drops her hand and steps into a fighting stance.

"You don't want to do this." She hears the desperation in his voice. He does not want to hurt anyone.

They, however, do.

A loud rumble sounds and the wall gives way to their right.

She has never been happier to see Appa and the giant beast dispenses with the shocked Earth Benders with a flap of his massive tail.

He grabs her and bends them into the saddle and Appa leaves the same way he came.

Ba Sing Se fades in the distance before either one of them let out a breath of relief.

"We won't be going there again." He says with a laugh as he takes the reins.

He is brushing this off far too easy.

"That is just the sort of thing I was concerned about." No matter what she will never be truly accepted and it puts everything in jeopardy.

"They will get over it and respect my decision. I'm not letting small-minded ministers ruin what we have and I won't let you either."

His words are strong and decisive and so not his usual approach.

He sees the surprise on her face and gives her a sideways glance.

"You are the most important person in my life." The deep timbre of his voice wraps itself around her. "The rest of the world will just have to accept it."

She hasn't words to answer so her lips have to do.


	21. Chapter 21

The Fire Navy ship is ancient. It seems so out of place in the vast white nothingness of the South Pole.

Chief Hakoda is pointing at the structure as he and the Avatar try to find the best way to remove the offending landmark.

She ignores the wary looks the villagers throw her and focuses on generating more heat to stay warm. A few of the less nervous ones draw closer sensing the warmth.

In order for the village to grow, they need to remove the evidence of the war. The size of the ship and traps laid throughout the structure make it difficult for them to do it safely themselves.

When they trudge back to her, he looks as tired as she feels. Their travels are taking a toll on them.

She raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

"The ice isn't as thick underneath the ship. If we move everyone back, I can open a gap large enough for to sink it." He turns his attention back to the imposing structure. "That's how Zuko found me the first time. I tripped one of the traps inside of it."

"I wondered how Zuzu managed to find you."

They all knew he had been sent on the mission to get him out of the way. No one, especially Ozai, expected the banished prince to actually find the Avatar.

"Sokka banished me from the village for it."He adds with a laugh.

"Seems like you keep running afoul of the authorities." She makes light of their Ba Sing Se escape.

Hakoda has herded the tribe members to a safe distance and is waving at him.

"It helps to have a good partner in crime." He takes her hand and kisses the back of it before walking towards the wreckage again.

She watches as his eyes and tattoos briefly glow and the ice groans under his control. The sound of the ice sheet cracking fills the air and the Fire Navy ship begins to slip slowly into the waiting arctic sea. Once it disappears from view he closes the ice back and the landscape is as if it had never been there in the first place.

The Avatar can erase one hundred years of conquest with the flick of a wrist. There is a sort of poetic justice in that.

oooo

The winds are biting in the South Pole. The residents bundle themselves in the fur of dead animals. Fortunately, they are able to keep themselves warm and thus can avoid the appalling practice.

Dinner is a simple meal of meat. The Avatar declines and while she has no qualms about eating meat, something about seal does not seem appealing.

Hakoda may be the chief but his quarters are quaint. They are shown to a small room for the night. The bed is barely big enough for one person.

"What happened between you and Katara?" Her curiosity gets the better of her as they lie on the bed.

He sits up enough to prop his head on his hand to look down at her.

"I grew up." His other hand toys with a piece of her hair. "Katara is a nurturer and that was fine when I was a kid but as I got older I didn't need a mother anymore."

She contemplates this. "Then Zuko was hurt and she found someone she could nurture?"

"Something like that." He agrees without any bitterness. "I began to resent it and it felt more like she was smothering me. When Zuko was hurt, I was actually glad she went so I could have some space."

She slides her hand up over his chest savoring the warmth of him.

"I made a point to stay gone for a bit too long and when I made it back to the palace, I could tell they were getting closer. It didn't bother me so I broke it off."

"You and her never…" She's not sure if she wants the answer.

His eyes widen. "No,no. That would be too weird."

She feels a sense of relief. "I thought surely you had some previous experience."

She wonders what masochistic part of herself she is trying to satisfy with this but she wants to know just how much of him is hers.

"Ah, well, the experience of past lives can be very helpful at times." He's blushing in the dark.

"That and your amazing self control, right?"

"Meditation does wonders."

"Well it all seemed to work out." She burrows more into him, happy in the knowledge that he is indeed all hers.

"I had a feeling it would." There is something about the way he says it that catches her attention.

Her golden eyes look up at him. "You had a feeling?"

She's caught him and he smiles. "More like a vision."

Her curiosity is brimming and she sits up pushing him back on the small bed intent on an answer.

He shifts so she is straddling him but she ignores his questing hands.

"Tell me about this vision of yours." She purrs as he finds an opening in her clothes.

"I wasn't sure it was a vision at first. I thought it was just another fantasy but it was far too real to be anything else." She balances herself with her hands on his chest. His heart is pounding under her touch.

"You had fantasies about me?" Her mouth is practically watering at the idea.

"Oh, yes." He pulls her down for a kiss. "You were quite…agile, flexible, challenging."

She presses down on him drawing a gasp.

"You were saying something about a vision?" She prompts him as she kisses him.

"Hmm," he is getting distracted by her lips so she pulls back. His gray eyes blink up at her clearing enough for him to continue. "Yes, it was by that river and you were quite underdressed."

"So you already knew that was going to happen?" Her voice holds a note of fascination.

"Not all visions come true but I hoped that one would." His attention is definitely focused on how little they have to take off to get what he wants accomplished.

She moves to adjust her skirts for easier access. "Any other visions I should know about?" Her voice is breathless.

His hands find her hips guiding her. "I don't want to spoil it for you." His words are nearly lost as she kisses him and pushes.

oooo

From the lowliest prison to the finest palace, Azula has seen them all. The Bei Fong Estate falls somewhere in between.

The Metal Bender stands outside the gate, hands on her hips, staring them down with sightless green eyes.

"About time, Twinkletoes! Did you and Princess get lost? I sent that message ages ago."

The Avatar smiles at the greeting. "We had some things to take care of."

Toph holds up a hand. "I do not want details. Come on!" She turns back the way she came, throwing the gates open with a wave of her hand.

The house is elegant but sparse. The greens and golds are peaceful even.

"I figured you two wanted to room together," She leans against the bedroom door. "But keep in mind, I can see everything that goes on here."

"So you keep reminding us." Azula counters sourly.

As likeable as the Metal Bender is, she can be quite an interference.

Toph's face brightens up at this. "My pleasure, Princess. Dinner is in an hour." She says as she disappears down the hall. "Wear something decent."

The Bei Fong's themselves are rather reserved. Azula can tell from the covert glances that they are curious but too proper to question.

There does seem to be some thinly veiled divide between them and the Avatar. He ignores the icy demeanor and instead trades jokes and stories with his friend.

The Metal Bender, despite having been raised in high society, does everything she can to break the rules of convention. Shoeless feet are propped on the table edge while she sits back in her chair slurping loudly from a bowl of soup.

The mother bristles at the action but does not reprimand her daughter. The father looks resigned to the situation.

She likes the Metal Bender more and more.

"Princess Azula, How was your trip to the Northern Air Temple?" Mother Bei Fong's soft voice calls to her.

Azula puts on her best diplomatic smile. "It was highly educational. The Air Nation is vastly different from the Fire Nation."

The Avatar represses a smile as he looks at Toph. "Azula spent most of her time with the children."

"Now that is something I would have liked to see." Toph snorts. "Speaking of kids, when is Sparky's due?"

"Katara has a little more to go." The Avatar answers easily.

The birth of the Fire Lord's son has been a highly anticipated event.

"Toph, surely you don't address Fire Lord Zuko like that?" Her mother asks wide eyed.

Toph laughs. "Why not? He answers to it."

Zuko has come to answer to many of the nicknames they have given him: Zuzu, Sparky, Sifu Hotman to name the more popular ones.

"Zuzu never was one to stand on formality." Azula remarks in agreement.

"Sugar Queen will finally have someone she can mother properly and leave the rest of us alone."

Toph and the Avatar laugh at the inside joke.

oooo

Bedtime is drawing near but the Avatar is still gone with the Metal Bender. They disappeared under the guise of practicing a new Metal Bending move but Azula can read him well. He's up to something.

She slips into bed tired from the day's events. Not having slept well the past few nights and travelling have taken their toll and she quickly finds rest.

The next morning she awakens to him sprawled over half the bed. She eases his arm off of her and stands. Just as quickly she finds herself down on the floor fighting through a wave of dizziness.

"Azula," His concerned voice says from beside her as he helps her up. "What happened?"

She closes her eyes trying to clear her head. "I'm more tired than I thought."

It's not often she is prone to sickness but the last few months have been more stressful than usual. A part of her wants nothing more than to be home right now.

"I'm okay." She brushes off his concern. "Maybe I just need to eat something."

For a moment she thinks he will argue with her but her gaze doesn't waver.

"If you want we can leave after that and head back to the palace." He watches her carefully, weighing the situation.

She forces a smile. "That would be nice."

oooo

Loud voices can be overheard as they approach the dining room. The Metal Bender's being the loudest.

Her parents are protesting her leaving but Toph will have her way.

The Avatar strolls into the room, ignoring the blushing faces of the Bei Fong's to have been caught in the middle of a domestic with their strong-willed daughter.

"Good Morning Twinkletoes. Princess." Toph greets them with false cheer. "I think after we eat that it would be a good idea to get underway."

"Sounds good, Toph." He agrees easily as he takes his seat.

The table is set with many delectable dishes but nothing appeals to her so she pushes her chair back and stands.

"I think maybe I will take a walk while you finish eating." She quickly exits the room avoiding gray questioning eyes.

Outside, the sun is warm and the grass is soft beneath her feet. The small pond is peaceful and quiet.

As she expected, he is soon joining her, handing her a piece of bread.

She tears off a piece of it and throws it to the turtle-ducks that draw near.

"Toph is getting her things together and saying goodbye to her parents."

"You didn't want to stay for that part?"

She can only imagine what words will be exchanged if the tension in the dining room was anything to go by.

"No, her parents still haven't forgiven me for last time she left."

They sit in silence watching the creatures flap and fight over crumbs.

"Are you sure you're up to the trip?"

"I'm just ready to be home."

He watches her with concerned eyes.

"I thought if you could bare one more delay that we could stop at the Fire Temple."

"We could do that, but why?" She hasn't been to the temple in years.

He holds his hand out, something shiny glints in the light.

"The Air Nation ways are too vague and since you're from the Fire Nation, I thought it would only be fitting to have a proper Fire Nation ceremony." With one hand he takes hers and slips the ring on her finger.

He has a knack for making her speechless. She appraises the ring on her finger. The ruby glistens in the sunlight setting off a cacophony of colors in the white stones on the sides.

"Where did you get this?" She whispers not trusting her voice to stay strong.

"That was part of my Earth Bending last night. It wasn't easy getting the gems cut right and I needed Toph's help." He takes her hand in his looking at his creation. "Do you like it?" A trace of nervousness hints in his voice.

She nods slowly, shocked. "It's perfect."

oooo

"Sugar Queen may have your head when she finds out you denied her the chance to throw another big wedding."

The Avatar laughs. "I doubt she'll regret not being able to plan our wedding, besides we're already married."

"At the very least, I thought Princess would want a big fuss." Toph directs towards her.

Azula ignores it. She doesn't have to explain herself to anyone.

"We stop at the temple and then Zuko can issue a royal edict about it. At the most, we have to suffer through a reception but then it's over and the world can get around to accepting it." He explains to her.

"You really think this will help them get over it and back off?" The Metal Bender's voice takes on a serious note.

It's the Avatar's turn to shrug. "It can't hurt."

oooo

After a few months of being away, they finally set down at the palace.

Azula has missed the feel of home and she relishes in the familiar warmth.

She is so tired and is already thinking about their bed and an uninterrupted day of sleep. He sees her to their rooms and takes the scroll from the Fire Sages to give to Zuko.

She smiles at the thought of the Fire Lord's reaction to the news that they have finally properly eloped.

The rays of the fading sun reflect off the jewels in her ring casting a bright light in the shadows as sleep claims her.


	22. Chapter 22

It is so easy to fall back into a routine at the palace. The next morning is a series of meetings that demand his attention and so she is once again left on her own.

She pours through a collection of books she accumulated from the Air Nation Library as she reclines on the couch.

A knock sounds at the door. No one knocks on their door.

Frowning she opens it and is greeted with the bright blue eyes of Zuko's wife.

She regards the woman curiously.

"Azula, may I come in?" The Water Bender prompts her.

Feeling this may prove interesting, she steps to the side to let her in. Once the Fire Lady passes the threshold she looks to the guards.

"What happened to the 'No Visitors' policy?"

The guard avoids her eyes and mumbles, "It's the Fire Lady, Princess."

She slams the door with more force than necessary.

Turning back to the room, Katara is already seated on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Her large stomach is making it difficult though.

Azula reclaims her seat at the other end and waits her out with her unwavering golden stare.

Katara returns it but Azula has had far more practice and the Fire Lady soon relents.

"So you finally managed it." There is a hint of tired resignation in her voice.

Azula clicks her tongue. "You will have to be more specific than that. I've managed many things."

"Marriage. You actually got him to go through with it." She is more than frustrated and is trying to not let it show.

The princess stamps down the urge to laugh. "In case you don't recall, dear sister, we were already married per his people's customs." She uses the affectionate title in jest. There is nothing sisterly about their relationship.

"I know," Katara snaps at her. "Now he wants Zuko to announce it to the world." She shakes her head in disgust.

"I fail to see the problem."

"You really can't be serious about this. You're just using him."

It's the same accusation Katara has been leveling at her all along.

Azula goes very still at her words. "Do not presume to know my feelings about my own husband."

Katara turns at the tone of her voice, taking in the rigid posture and blazing eyes.

"So you do really care about him?" She challenges her.

"What about that do you not get?" There is an eerie calm in her voice.

It was a hallmark of hers when she commanded legions of soldiers.

Katara appraises her words and finds a degree of truth in them.

"Don't think for an instant that I trust you still. The first sign of betrayal and I will kill you myself."

The Water Bender possess a surprising ability to be intimidating, not to Azula of course, but to a lesser person she would be.

"I think you could be very good for Zuzu." She muses.

There is a certain spark about the Water Bender that could be just what Zuko has needed in his life. It catches her interest.

Katara frowns at the change in subject.

"That's what he needs you know." Azula leans forward to take a drink of her tea. "A woman with a backbone that can be the mother he never had."

Katara glares at her. "He had a mother."

Azula settles back on the couch. "She abandoned him when he was young. It left quite the scar." She smiles. "One on the inside to match the one on the outside. A scar from each parent."

The Fire Lady very nearly snarls in her direction. It is really too easy to get at the woman.

Azula cocks her head reflecting on her own words. "You know maybe he really was the favorite child. I wasn't left with any indelible marks at all." She affects a tone of sadness. It's all play and posturing but that is half the fun.

"Yeah, you came through just fine." The words are edged with sarcasm.

"Oh, be glad of it or else neither you nor Zuzu would be here now." She takes another sip of tea. "I would not have lost that day."

She has come to peace with her failure the day of Sozin's comet.

The Water Bender changes the subject back. "I didn't expect you would settle for a simple ceremony at the temple. That doesn't seem like your style." Katara is fishing.

Azula looks down at the cup of tea in her hands. She heats it back up before taking another drink. The ring gleams in the light.

"Aang wasn't very keen on a big show. He just wanted it clear to the world that we were married."

Katara arches an eyebrow in her direction. "You know his name? I'm impressed." She quips.

Azula makes a point of ignoring her. "There were some unpleasant situations on our trip that he hopes to avoid in the future."

"Such as?"

"We won't be going back to Ba Sing Se anytime soon. Not to mention it seems there are people in the world that are quite unaware the Avatar is married."

She tries to not sound bitter about the last bit. The idea that women are throwing themselves at her husband does not sit well still.

Katara laughs, catching on. "Oh, trust me, women won't care if he's married or not. Do you know how many times some woman tries to move in on Zuko, sometimes when I'm right there?"

She mulls it over. "It goes both ways."

The Fire Lady's eyes sparkle. "Oh, do tell?"

"Kyoshi Island, beach, I may have been a little inebriated. You get the idea." She glosses over the details.

They fall into a companionable silence.

"What does it feel like?"

At the confused expression on Katara's face, she nods towards her stomach.

"Oh," she rubs a hand over her swollen stomach. "It's amazing. Just incredible." A happy expression on her face. Sugar Queen indeed.

Azula isn't buying it. "Zuko isn't here so tell me the truth."

Katara sighs, her face turning sour. "It is the most uncomfortable I have ever been in my life. I'm so big I can't even see my feet anymore." She extends one leg to emphasize. "I have to ask Zuko if I'm wearing matching shoes."

Zuko's own fashion sense leaves something to be desired.

"Are you nervous?"

She takes a deep breath. "Yes, but I've helped deliver babies before so I know what to expect."

"I know what it's like to shoot someone with lightening but you don't see me rushing out to try it."

The mention of lightening draws a glare. "Really? You should sometime. That way you will know how Zuko and Aang felt."

The glare doesn't work on her. "Ozai shot both of them too you know."

Like father, like daughter.

Katara doesn't look at her but does nod. "But you're the one that actually caused some damage. You nearly killed Zuko and you did kill Aang."

It's getting tiresome hearing Katara whine about it.

"And yet you hold it against me more than either one of them do. Why is that?"

"If I hadn't been there both times, they would be dead. I was the one that had to heal them and care for them afterward."

"And you did a splendid job of it too."

Really she isn't mocking the Water Bender but Azula doesn't have it in her to be too kind, not with Katara.

"I can't believe you shot him again and he didn't do anything." She shakes her head in disgust. "I don't know what spell you weaved on him but it worked."

"That incident wasn't without it's repercussions you know." Azula shakes her head in annoyance. Her chi was blocked for what seemed like forever following her breakdown. "He just happens to be rather devoted to me."

Katara gives a very unladylike snort."Devoted? Is that what you call it?"

"Is this about the sex thing again?"

Katara rolls her eyes. "I really don't think you blinded him with sex."

"You don't know. I could be simply amazing."

She laughs at this. "I really don't want to know."

Azula makes a face, putting on an air of regret. "We will never be able to trade stories."

They both laugh at this.

I just don't understand what he sees in you." Katara shakes her head tiredly. "You really think you know someone and then he does the total opposite of what you think he will do."

"Katara, there is a great deal you don't know about Aang." She is striving for a patient tone.

"And I suppose you know all about him?" Azula can practically hear Katara listing how long she has known Aang and what they have been through together.

"You don't know all about Zuko either." Azula can't help but throw the truth out there. This draws another glare from the Fire Lady.

Azula has a knack for figuring people out. For instance she knows she can truly get under Katara's skin. It's not that she means the Water Bender any real harm but it is very amusing. She will need a thick skin for life as Fire Lady anyway and Azula is happy to help her along.

"I don't mean that like it's a bad thing. Zuko and I shared the same childhood. We just had different perspectives of it. Ozai was not an easy father, if you can imagine that." She adds wryly. "Mother loved Zuko but not me. Father had more use for me than he did for Zuko. You may have grown up fearing the Fire Nation raids but we grew up fearing our own father. He would have quite easily killed either one of us at any time. We were disposable."

Her words strike home and Katara looks at her with a touch of sympathy. Azula is not after sympathy though so she continues.

"As for Aang, I crossed his path again when he was older and more certain of himself. You have known him since he was 12 but he's a man now." She smiles. "A man that knows what he wants, very much so."

Katara is silent considering this. "What about you, Azula?"

Azula reflects on this. "I consider myself a work in progress." One that may never be complete.

The door opens and he pauses as gold and blue eyes stare at him.

"Hello," The Avatar says cautiously.

Katara offers a smile. "Azula, it was nice talking to you." She tries to push herself up off the couch before relenting and taking the hand he offers. "See you later." She waves as she shuts the door behind her.

He questions her with a look.

She shrugs. "Girl talk." She stares at him long enough to make him fidget.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

She doesn't answer but her smile is mysterious and her eyes are laughing.

"It would seem the 'No Visitors' policy doesn't always apply."

"About that," He sits beside her taking her hand in his. "Tomorrow the guards will be gone and you aren't confined to our rooms anymore."

"A wedding present?" She teases.

He smiles "No, but it doesn't make sense to imprison my own wife."

"Isn't marriage really just a prison in itself?" She asks pensively.

He sees the humor in her words. "In some ways it is. I don't want you to leave palace grounds without letting me know." She sees the slight worry that she will protest. "I just want to know where you are and that you're safe."

"That seems simple enough but the same goes for you too. No running off to save the world without a note."

"Works for me." He agrees easily but then grows quiet. "What exactly does 'girl talk' involve?"

Azula gives him a look. "Sex, of course."

He flushes the most delightful shade of red.


	23. Chapter 23

As far as assassination attempts go, it was nearly successful.

That is, if they had been aiming for the Avatar.

They failed to realize that he would always put her safety above his own.

They also failed to realize how brutal her retaliation would be.

In retrospect, it would have been far better had they had planned more carefully and taken out the Princess when he wasn't around.

The Avatar would have been far more forgiving of his wife's death than the Princess is at her husband's near-death.

By the time the guards arrive to this corner of the courtyard, the burnt smell of human flesh fills the air. The Princess screams for Katara.

Some of the assassins are encased in earth prisons.

It's the Avatar's doing.

It is also what saved them from being immolated by the rage-filled woman. She had enough presence of mind to leave some alive to be questioned.

They find her bent over the Avatar's body pushing on the wound trying to slow the flow of blood. The ground runs red with it.

Azula has a singular focus and that is to keep him alive long enough for Katara to get there.

The Fire Lady arrives panting with the exertion and a wide-eyed look.

A brief look of understanding passes between them, and Katara quickly pulls the blade from his chest at the same time Azula pulls back allowing the healer to work on the wound. Azula can tell from the way the blood pumps with each rapid heartbeat that it has struck the heart.

She sits back, numbly watching as the Fire Lady works. Looking down she sees her hands are stained red. The Fire Lord gently takes hold of her and pulls her close, whether for her comfort or his own she's not sure. Azula doesn't take her eyes off the too pale man on the ground.

When the damage is finally healed, Katara sits back. She is dripping with sweat.

"He lost a lot of blood." Her blue eyes look at the siblings as the Avatar is moved inside under heavy guard.

When they don't respond, she follows her patient.

"Azula, what happened? " Zuko asks from behind her.

His voice spurs her into action. She stands and moves out of his embrace. Her golden eyes glitter with rage as she approaches the survivors. Nervous guards back away from the five men. Two burnt shells are all that is left of their comrades.

"Isn't it obvious, Zuko? We were attacked and these incompetents couldn't be bothered to hit their target." Her voice is low but devoid of emotion. She stares the men down contemplating all the ways to kill them.

Zuko senses her mind set. "Take them to the dungeon." He orders the guards before he ushers her away.

oooo

Inside the palace there is a flurry of activity as the guards fight to keep back the curious onlookers. Zuko keeps a firm grip on her and pulls her through the halls.

When they reach their doors, he shuts them against the sound. Katara is in their bedroom sitting beside the bed watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

She looks up when Azula enters.

"How is he?" Her voice is flat.

Katara's blue eyes are filled with tears but she smiles. "He'll be fine, Azula."

Azula draws near and begins to remove the blood stained robes. He is heavier than he appears but Azula is strong. Katara brings her a bowl of water and a cloth but exits as she begins to clean the dried blood off his body. It is too intimate an act to have witnesses.

Once the robes and the blood are removed, the only evidence is a slight pink mark where he was struck. His face holds a peace in sleep that she fears may be fleeting once he wakes and discovers exactly what took place.

Moving quickly she strips off her own blood stained clothes and exchanges them for something clean. She frowns at the tight fit but decides she can't be choosy right now. In the back of her closet she finds her formal robes.

In the living room, Zuko, Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee look at her with worried eyes. She lays her robes over the back of one chair.

"What do we know of them?" She demands of the Fire Lord.

"Nothing yet." Zuko answers.

The Fire Lord looks at her with concerned eyes, his gaze dropping to the rarely worn robe her hand rests on. There is no telling how this will affect her mental state.

He need not worry. Azula is in her element now. She is cool, calm. Like ice.

She paces to the windows and looks out. Guards fill the courtyard. The palace is on high alert and they aren't taking any chances.

In her mind she runs through all the details of the attack, cataloging and evaluating. Her hand drops to her stomach and rubs it absently as she thinks.

Time passes. Katara takes up her post by the Avatar's bedside, unable to sit in a room so tense. Zuko moves to stand beside her at the window.

Toph and Ty Lee are dealing with the flurry of incoming messages in the other room.

"This isn't just a one off attack on me." She says just loud enough for him to hear.

He has already come to the same conclusion. It was too coordinated to be a fluke. The attackers didn't plan on the Avatar being with her at the time. They should have aborted the attempt and it speaks of their desperation that they tried anyway.

She considers the man that approached her before in the courtyard with the appeal of deposing Zuko to make her Fire Lord. It is all tied in together. It has to be. She made it clear she didn't want to be Fire Lord so they must have found someone else they thought they could use.

"Zuko, they mean to take the throne." In her peripheral she sees the scowl. She turns to meet it. "They will take out any heirs." She emphasizes it with a hand on her stomach.

He keeps his face carefully blank. Anyone could be watching. "Have you told anyone?"

"We were waiting."

They had been keeping news of her pregnancy under wraps until the customary three months passed. The assassins didn't know she was pregnant but it underscores the very real danger this attempt uncovered.

Zuko sighs. "Congratulations." It lacks the fanfare an announcement like this usually warrants.

"Hmm," She purses her lips considering. Her mind already on their next step. "They won't talk."

It is an assassin's creed to not give up co-conspirators. Anyone foolish enough to attack the Royal family would be especially ready to give his life to preserve the cause.

He nods his head in agreement. This hasn't been the first assassination attempt.

Azula will make it the last.

"We must make them." A fire rages in her eyes.

The dark promises that fell from her lips that night in the courtyard hold true. She would rain destruction on anyone that stood in her way. It is a promise she intends to keep.

She can see in his eyes that he wants to deny her. Zuko is a good ruler but far too nice. To not act now would be complacent and only invite more attacks. It is her job as little sister to make him see the truth.

Digging her sharp nails into his arm, emphasizes her point, "They are aiming for our children, Zuko." She hisses at him.

He sees the wisdom in her words and the Fire Lord reluctantly consents.

With everyone else preoccupied, they slip out the door quietly.

It has been years since she has stepped foot in the dungeons underneath the palace. The rooms have a singular focus and that is to extract information. The Fire Lords that ruled before had made extensive use of the rooms and the men who worked in them.

The five prisoners are strapped to various tables or chained to the wall. The sounds of screams and the smell of blood fill the air.

When the Fire Lord and the Princess arrive, the interrogators stop what they are doing and bow.

"Leave us." Zuko orders. It is quickly obeyed.

Azula surveys the room with a calculating coldness as the room is cleared of personnel. Zuko locks the door from the inside.

There will be no witnesses.

The survivors eye the siblings warily. It is clear why the Fire Lord and the Princess are here.

"Are you sure about this?" He says at her shoulder.

Azula fixes Zuko with a cold stare. "Our better halves will not appreciate what we are about to do, dear brother."

The walls and door in the room are soundproof and her voice carries easily to the ears of the prisoners. She can smell the fear in the air.

Her golden eyes fixate on one man in front of her. The small cut on his cheek standing out in such a familiar way. Her sharp teeth glint in the torchlight.

"Aang will not hear of this." She says in a low tone.

The Fire Lord stares at her and she thinks for a moment he will argue but Zuko is also wise and knows when to follow.

"Neither will Katara." He adds.

He is hesitant to keep secrets from his wife but this is something that neither the Air Bender nor the Water Bender could understand. It's deeper than that though.

Neither she nor Zuko want their spouses to understand.

There is a burden to the divine right to rule.

"Agreed."

She moves into the side room. Behind a screen she exchanges her formal robes and dress for something better fitting the room. When she steps out Zuko is removing the heavy Fire Lord robes. She pulls her hair back and pulls off her ring placing it on a shelf.

The look in Zuko's eyes is reluctant but he follows her cue and removes his own ring.

"Some evils are necessary, Zuko." She senses he needs a bit of encouragement.

"That sounds like Father."

"He taught me everything I learned."

Ozai had a way of inspiring his children.

oooo

The room is finally silent. It is ironic how the silence is near deafening.

She stands over the sink scrubbing her hands with a relentless focus.

Zuko enters and slumps on the stone bench beside the sinks. Leaning forward he buries his face in his hands.

"Don't look so down. You can't please everyone." There is gentle reproach in her voice.

The names the men gave up were staggering in number and influence.

He shakes his head. "I can't believe it." He is in shock at the thought that so many are conspiring against him.

"Don't worry. We will round them up and find out just how far this goes." She holds her nails out, frowning at her ruined manicure. "I don't think I can get all the blood out."

She is aware of his eyes on her. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Her effortless ease in the interrogation room was apparent and appalling.

She sighs throwing the rag in the sink and fixes him with a glare. "Where do you think?"

He buries his face in his hands again. "It was….disturbing."

She moves to sit beside him. "It was effective." She corrects him. It is all about perspective.

Once she was in control the men quickly gave up their secrets.

Azula knew it may have been more than her kind hearted brother could take.

"Did you not ever wonder how Ozai managed to stay one step ahead all those years?"

"No, I never thought that a human being could do that to another human being." His voice is tinged with disgust.

"So naive." She admonishes him without any real heart.

Azula had learned from the best. The key was to inflict the greatest amount of suffering without causing death. A dead man tells no tales. Over her years, she had elevated it to an art form. It is one of her darker secrets that she had hoped would not be repeated.

"Officially, they confessed and they were executed for treason. Unofficially, everyone will see the dangers in assassination attempts on the royal family. It's really a win-win." One has to be practical in times like this.

The Fire Lord wants to disagree but Azula is right. He can't afford to play nice. Too much is on the line.

oooo

They return to her rooms late. Katara, Toph and Ty Lee all eye them carefully when they enter.

"Where have you been?" Katara demands, blue eyes filled with anger and worry.

Zuko takes her hands. "We were trying to figure out who was behind this."

Azula moves to the bedroom door, looking in at his sleeping form.

"How is he?" She asks Katara hoping to distract her from further questions.

It works.

"Fine. I expect he will sleep for some time." She moves to stand next to the door looking over Azula's shoulder. "His body has to replace the blood he lost."

"Why don't you get some rest? If we need anything I will call for you." Azula encourages her to return to her own rooms.

Katara hesitates but Zuko takes her arm.

As the others leave, Zuko's eyes find hers and a sort of understanding passes between them before the Fire Lord shuts the door.

Zuko is no longer a stepping stone.


	24. Chapter 24

She falls into troubled dreams that night.

Cries and screams are nothing new. Pleas for mercy and forgiveness fall on the princess' deaf ears.

Ozai's face looms before her.

Hate shines in his dark eyes. A cruel smile twisting his face. A fist clenched in anger.

She is her father's daughter and last night brought that back to her in spades. Everything she learned she learned from him.

Every confession, every tear, every drop of blood she wrenched from the unfortunate souls last night were his gifts to her.

Ozai taught her well and last night she passed some of that knowledge to Zuko.

It is a royal legacy.

What will she pass on to her own children?

oooo

A soft touch on her cheek coaxes her back to the waking world. Shafts of sunlight peer through the windows illuminating the room just enough for her golden eyes to see the gray ones looking back at her.

"You're awake." She whispers. A smile graces her lips. There is immeasurable joy in seeing him again.

"So it would seem." With his hand on her cheek, he draws her near for a soft kiss. Carefully, she moves closer. He is still weak from the loss of blood. She can feel it in the cold skin.

"What happened?"

She settles with her head on his chest, her hand gently covering the wound over his heart. Beneath her head his heart beats strong and steady.

"You got in the way." There is an edge to her voice.

The blades were meant for her but he had instinctively moved in front of her.

He ignores the reproach in her voice. "Are you okay?" His hand is stroking her hair.

"Yes."

"That's all that matters." He sighs contentedly taking up the role of self-sacrificing hero.

She pushes up to look at him with blazing eyes. "No, it isn't. You were almost killed. Do not do that again."

"Azula," she hears the fatigue in his voice. "You know better than that."

She wants to argue with him but he is still too weak so she bites her tongue until she tastes blood.

He will always put himself in harm's way to keep her safe.

She just has to make sure harm doesn't get that close.

She lays curled into his side, relishing the feel of him. Moments are fleeting and something nags at Azula that times like these may be numbered.

He sleeps more than normal but that is expected. The stones ran red with his blood and it is truly a miracle that he is awake at all. Katara has her uses it would seem.

As much as she enjoys the closeness, comfort is elusive. Rolling onto her back she tries to adjust the covers. She is still in the early stages of pregnancy and already she is miserable.

He follows her, resting a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. His cool fingers stroke the taut skin. Soon he sits up and rests his head on it. Confused by his actions, she places her hand on his back and waits. He's always doing something out of the ordinary.

When he looks back at her, his gray eyes are sparkling with excitement.

"It's a boy!" His smile is infectious and she finds she is returning it eagerly.

"You can tell that, already?"

"Oh, yes," He affirms before laying his head back on her stomach.

There is more. Of course there would be.

She expects a pronouncement of some sort from the way he tenses but she is not prepared for the sudden tears in his eyes.

It strikes a level of concern in her even as he draws himself up towards her and kisses her eagerly.

"He's an Air Bender." The Avatar whispers against her lips before kissing her again.

The news she is carrying an Air Bender shouldn't be shocking. The child had just as equal a chance of being a Fire Bender but the idea is still so foreign to her that she is stunned. She accepts his affection passively even as he presses her back against the bed.

"Aang, should we be doing this now?" She manages to say. It's not that she wants him to stop but he was just severely injured the day before.

"Yes we should." He quickly replies, as he divests her of her clothes."I promise I won't overdo it but I love you too much."

She can't argue with his logic.

oooo

As expected, the Fire Lord and Lady pay their visit. Katara fusses over the injury and makes sure he is eating.

Toph mutters something to the Avatar and they both crack up laughing, earning a glare from the Water Bender. It's all in good nature.

Zuko is silent but occasionally steals a glance at his sister. The Fire Lord did not sleep well last night for more than one reason.

The Avatar draws his attention. "What have you found out so far?"

Zuko sighs. "It is part of a bigger plot. They intended to eliminate all heirs to the throne. We weren't able to determine who they have in mind to take my place though." He looks away from the earnest gray eyes to her cold golden ones. "Others are being brought in for questioning today."

Her nails dig into the arm of the chair as she holds his gaze. The feeling of anticipation is at her fingertips.

"Let me talk to the ones from yesterday. I can tell if they're lying." Toph offers.

The Fire Lord hesitates. "They were executed last night." There is tension in his voice and rightly so.

Aang and Katara stiffen at the announcement.

"Why would you do that?" The Avatar demands.

Raised as he was, he abhors taking life, any life. It is what stayed his hand with Ozai. Azula knows she would not have been so reluctant.

She watches as Zuko steels himself to defend her actions. "They committed treason against the crown."

The Air Bender is agitated. "These are people. You can't just kill them."

In the end death had been the merciful option for the broken men. After giving up their secrets, they begged for it and Azula obliged finally setting them free. Cremation had erased the last hours of their miserable lives.

There was a sort of cold satisfaction from having loose ends tied up.

Aang is still grappling with the idea and Katara looks to be on the verge of tears. Toph seems to understand. Her features are grim but thoughtful.

Azula can't let Zuko bear the scrutiny alone.

"They knew what the risk was when they hatched their plan. The ones that survived got what they deserved. First they betray the Fire Nation then they betrayed their partners. At least death gave them some sense of honor." Her voice cuts through the tension in the room.

His gray eyes hold such sadness in them when he looks at her but she is unrepentant.

There are things the Avatar should not dirty his hands with.

There are games mortals play that the gods cannot.

"What do you mean survivors?" His voice betraying the weakness he still feels from his injuries.

"Of the seven that attacked us, five survived." Her answer is succinct.

"Did I…" She sees the look of worry in his eye. The fear he may have taken a life.

She shakes her head. "No, after you went down, I took care of the rest."

He draws in a deep breath, wincing at the pain in his chest, as he looks away from her.

A knock at the door saves them and the Fire Lord takes the message.

His golden eyes meet hers over the top of the scroll.

Azula's lips curl into a terrible smile.

It's game time.

oooo

Slipping away proves more difficult this time.

Neither the Avatar nor the Fire Lady is willing to let them deal with the situation their way.

While they don't know about the harsh tactics she employed last night, they can pick up on the tension pouring off of Zuko and the excitement flowing from Azula.

Zuko has to put his foot down about it. He makes it clear that they have the expertise the situation calls for and that being questioned by the Royal siblings will prove most effective.

While these people seek to kill them, they will respect the royal blood that flows through their veins.

Azula is impressed he is able to take such a hard line with his wife and friend. He has risen in her estimation a great deal in the last twenty-four hours.

It may not be something he would fully appreciate though so she keeps the thought to herself.

Dressed in her formal robes she follows the Fire Lord out the door. With a last look behind her, she catches the sad eyes of the ones they leave behind.

It leaves her feeling unsettled inside. She doesn't want to disappoint the Avatar but this is a whole different world than what he knows.

The rules are different here.

"He doesn't understand." She mutters to Zuko as they walk down the near empty hallway.

Since the assassination attempt, traffic in the palace had been kept away from the residential areas. Extra guards discourage spectators.

"Did you really expect him too?" Zuko is tense, anxious. He hates keeping secrets from his wife and friends.

They descend the steps into the lower level of the palace. They pass guards that are well trained to obey and be discreet.

The names of those that file pass them are not spoken.

The ones that never leave are forgotten.

At the door he stops her with a hand on her arm. "We aren't executing anyone else." It is just short of an actual order.

Her eyes are sharp. "Traitors deserve death."

He shakes his head slowly. "We went too far last night."

She sees the weight it puts on him. Being Fire Lord is not an easy position. Many difficult decisions rest on his shoulders.

She narrows her eyes but nods to the dungeon door. "How far do you think they are willing to go, Zuko?" The torch light reflects in her eyes as she looks back at him. "After they kill you, do you think they will spare your son's life when they look in his eyes?"

They seek to eliminate the heirs to the throne. Killing the mother before the child is born just removes the unpleasant task of killing an infant but that won't stop them. The Royal family history is filled with deaths of children too young to take the crown but a threat all the same.

When they were young, they ran while a dark figure stalked them. It was the first time she seen blue flames flow from her fingers and she felt no remorse when the man's screams were engulfed in the blast. She remembers how the blue reflected in Zuko's eyes as he watched in horror. Their childhood would be marked with such incidents.

She sees the shift in his eyes. Azula has him and she knows it.

The Fire Lord must listen to her on this. It isn't just the two of them anymore.

Azula covers the hand on her arm with her own and speaks soothingly. "I will try other methods but if they won't cooperate I will have no choice. I must find out who is behind this."

It's as much assurance as she will offer. It is more of a chance than what she feels the traitors deserve but she makes the offer for Zuko's sake.

Azula has always been the true warrior of the two. She will do what she must to keep them safe. She always has.

The Fire Lord has enough faith in her to give her leeway to do what she must.

Her brother has enough loyalty to stand by her side, even if he has to avert his eyes.

The blood is on both their hands but it is Azula's that won't come clean.


	25. Chapter 25

The late night is getting to her. She rests her head on the chair back, closing her eyes. They have spent hours questioning prisoners.

Trying to satisfy her brother's request to spare the traitors has proven time-consuming. For some reason they are not as apt to give up their secrets without some serious persuasion techniques.

In the end she is no closer to an answer.

At the moment they are hiding from their other halves in one of the secret rooms in the palace. It's a simple study on the lower level. Across from her, Zuko sits with a distant look on his face.

"You are wasting time." She accuses him.

He scowls at her. "This is my decision to make, not yours."

She stares him down, unaffected by his attitude.

This is the Zuko she missed from their younger years.

Sometimes she wonders how much different it all would have been if they had been on the same side.

"Let me talk with him. You don't even have to go." Her voice is sugar sweet, cloying and soothing.

It is her final resort.

He gives a small shake of his head but doesn't look away from her. "Aang won't like that."

A surge of anger shoots through her."He also won't like standing over our dead bodies." She spits at him.

Zuko looks away from the fury in her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore."

The quiet admission gives her the opening she's been looking for.

"I know precisely what to do and the sooner you stop holding me back the more likely we all come out of this alive."

They are interrupted by a knock at the door.

The servant bows low. "Fire Lady Katara has gone into labor."

Zuko closes his eyes, muttering a curse, and Azula smiles in triumph.

Fate is forcing the Fire Lord's hand.

oooo

"How long does this take?" Toph taps an impatient foot on the stones.

"From what I understand this could take hours." Azula scowls at the noises coming from beyond the Fire Lord's bedroom door. It does nothing to hearten her about her own future.

The sounds are less than encouraging. A splash of water and a resulting yelp signify just how irate Katara is becoming.

"Is she bending at him?" Aang moves closer to the door, curious.

"I would be." Azula counters, drawing a look of concern from him.

"Great, more lightening zipping around. Hope you're back in fighting shape by that time, Twinkletoes." Toph laughs. She really takes too much joy out of his misery.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." It's unclear just who he is trying to assure.

"What did they teach at those Temples?" Were all Air Benders so irritatingly optimistic?

The door opens and a very harried Fire Lord steps out. They all look at him expectantly.

"Katara, wanted me to take a break." He says hesitantly.

"You mean she kicked you out." Toph calls him out.

He drops his head in resignation.

Azula watches him keenly as he moves to sit across from her.

"Women say all sorts of things they don't mean when they're in labor." She assures him.

He meets her eyes but she can tell he is thinking about more than his wife's threats.

"Maybe you two could go in and give her some encouragement?" He looks at the other two benders. "She could use her friends."

Toph laughs. "This is something I can't pass on! Come on, Twinkletoes!" She grabs the Avatar's hand and drags him through the doors.

Azula smiles after them. "Crafty."

Zuko shrugs. "I knew Toph couldn't resist."

He stands and waves her to follow. As they make their way through his rooms, she eyes the changes he has made. Water Tribe decorations are evident in his residence. He leads her to his office. A mountain of paper clutters the desk.

"Seems like you're falling behind, Zuzu." She observes as she thumbs through some of the documents.

He ignores her as he takes his seat and begins writing.

"No one but you and I will know about this." He warns.

She rolls her eyes, like he has to instruct her on secrets.

He hands her the paper. "Go when Aang's busy or sleeping. This is something I do not want to have to explain to either one of them. Find out what you need and get out of there."

He has grown to trust her so much. Things are falling into place more and more for her.

"Think about whom you're talking too, Zuko. Secrets are my thing."

She hides the paper in the folds of her formal robes and moves towards the door. "I'll go now. Keep him busy."

Her hand is on the door when his voice stops her."Azula, be careful."

Looking over her shoulder, she gives him her most beguiling smile. "Don't worry. Little sister is on top of this."

Zuko should know better. Azula is good at keeping one hand from knowing what the other hand is doing.

oooo

She has always had excellent night vision and with the moon hiding now, it comes in handy. The path is committed to memory and she travels it in silence. Ears ready for any sign of attack.

The guards eye her warily but with the paper Zuko gave her they quickly step aside. She dismisses them from outside the cell doors. There will be no witnesses.

The room is dark but the torches spring to life with a wave of her hand.

A deep voice greets her as she steps farther into the room. "If it isn't the Avatar's whore."

Sitting on the cold stone floor in front of the metal cage, she looks at the golden eyes that are so much like her own.

"Hello, Father." Her infamous smirk graces her lips.

oooo

The palace is equipped with a myriad of back doors and secret passages. Azula slips back inside without anyone the wiser, at least she hopes.

The Fire Lord is where she left him, sitting in his office. He looks at her with expectant eyes.

"Well?"

She shakes her head. "He refused to speak."

Azula specializes in half-truths.

Zuko slumps back in his chair. "I didn't think he would." She has the impression he feels backed into a corner.

The princess sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk. The soft cushions are a welcome change from the cold stones of the prison.

"I think with a few more visits I can get him to open up." Her eager eyes watch her brother for any sign of disagreement.

"Is that a good idea?" While he is questioning the wisdom in her words, there is a tone in his voice that shows he is not set against the idea.

He just needs a bit more of a push.

"You know how father is. He is, of course, quite put off by the idea that both of his children have been miserable failures to him." She keeps her face carefully blank, ignoring the dark look he sends her way. "Trust me on this, Zuko. There is always the alternative."

He could let her repeat her rather effective actions in the dungeons again but it leaves a nasty taste in the Fire Lord's mouth.

"Fine, talk to him again if you must. Just be careful. Don't let him get in your head."

She smiles. Sometimes Zuko forgets who she is.

When they return to the anteroom of the Fire Lord's bedroom, they are met with weary expressions.

"How is it?" Zuko asks with a small amount of trepidation.

Aang shakes his head. "I would rather face Combustion man than go in there again."

Toph is sprawled on the floor. "Sugar Queen isn't so sweet when she's trying to splat out a human."

Zuko's shoulders slump. "I better go back in there." He doesn't move towards the door until Azula pushes him.

"Stop being foolish."

He glares at her but Azula is far better at this than he is and the Fire Lord draws a deep breath before crossing the threshold again.

"It shouldn't be much longer." Toph volunteers.

She sits and leans her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Where did you and Zuko disappear too?" He asks as he pulls her closer.

"To his office. Sometimes Zuzu is a bit hopeless." Her voice is tired.

It is mentally exhausting trying to play both sides against the other. She's thankful she is able to keep the Metal Bender in the dark.

They lapse into silence and she finds herself drifting off.

"He's here!" Toph sits up.

Sure enough they hear the wail of a baby.

Minutes pass and Zuko opens the door bearing the largest smile she has ever seen on his face. He waves them in.

Katara is situated in the middle of the bed looking tired but smiling. Resting on her chest is a small bundle. Zuko carefully picks him up and brings him to them. Golden eyes peer out at them staring intently at the new faces.

"His name is Akihiko." He announces with no small amount of joy.

Aang takes the offered bundle and the same boyish grin she has come to love shines on his face. He runs a finger over the baby's forehead, reverently.

"He will be a powerful Fire Bender." The Avatar pronounces.

Zuko's face lights up. "Really?"

Aang nods.

Toph leans over gently caressing the baby's soft hair. "Who does he look like: Sparky or Sugar Queen?"

Aang looks closer."Zuko, definitely."

"Poor kid." Toph and Aang laugh.

Zuko wants to scowl but can't find it in his happiness to do so.

Aang hands the baby back before moving to Katara's side with Toph in tow.

Zuko gently places the baby in Azula's arms.

She looks at the small child and feels the unfamiliar prick of tears in her eyes. With one finger she strokes the baby's soft cheek, watching in fascination as he yawns. It's a feeling unlike any she has had before and it leaves her feeling off balance.

A sense of fierce certainty runs through her as she places a kiss on the baby's forehead.

Crimson lips whisper a dark promise meant only for Akihiko's ears.

Azula will do what she must for the glory of the Fire Nation.


	26. Chapter 26

As a child, Azula learned how to play the games at court.

She knew who to seek favor with and who to shun. Azula had a knack for discerning a person's true intent sometimes before he even knew what he wanted.

She had seen her father's lust for power before Azulon's death. In fact, Azula encouraged it.

The look on his face now is thoughtful, contemplative.

He sips his tea while he mulls over what she has told him.

"A Fire Bender." He hums in thought.

"A powerful Fire Bender if the Avatar is to be believed." She is feeding the flames of desire.

Ozai hums again. "That may prove useful."

The children of the royal family are often pawns in the games of court. Akihiko will be no different. Azula promised him as much.

The prison is quiet today. The guards have grown accustomed to her visits and know to leave them alone. Only Zuko knows where she is.

"What of my son-in-law?" Ozai's golden eyes stare at her intently.

"Quite unaware of where I am." She knows what he is getting at.

"The Fire Lord must place a great deal of trust in you to allow you to visit me behind the Avatar's back."

She smiles. "Zuko has come to trust me a great deal just like I knew he would. He always was too easy to fool."

He matches her smile. "Family should always stick together."

"Indeed." A look of understanding passes in their eyes.

Ozai eyes her expectantly.

"The Avatar is no longer the enemy you think he is." She informs him.

The look in Ozai's eyes is not assuring. "I find it difficult to believe that the Avatar would risk upsetting the balance, even for his wife." The tone of his voice is sour.

He has made a sort of peace with the notion that his only daughter has married his enemy, as long as the enemy can be brought to heel.

Azula takes a sip of her tea to hide her smile.

"You doubt me, Father." She chides him gently.

He doesn't respond but waits her out. They have fallen back into their old routine and something about it is refreshing. A part of her truly missed chats with Ozai.

She sits the cup down and stands.

"The Avatar will follow because I carry the future of the Air Benders." One manicured hand rests on her rounded stomach as she opens the fold of her formal robes.

Ozai's eyes light up at the news. Azula can see the wheels turning in his head, like clockwork, precisely as she expected.

"You are sure it is an Air Bender?" Of course he is skeptical. This is something beyond his realm.

She reclaims her seat on the stones and picks her cup back up.

"Aang told me himself." The Air Bender has been in a near state of bliss since his discovery.

Ozai nods and smiles.

"My status as Princess of the Fire Nation is intact and I am no longer considered a prisoner of the Air Nation."

"The Avatar's doing I assume?"

She nods. "He is a good husband who seeks to make me happy." The implication is strong in her words.

"Hmm," Ozai hums again in thought. "I always intended for you to marry well and increase the power of the Fire Nation."

"My goals are larger than the Fire Nation, Father." Sometimes the best way to lie is to tell the truth.

Ozai smiles as Azula pushes her pawns into place.

oooo

"Nothing, still?" Zuko slumps in his chair as he sees the look on her face.

"He did drink the tea." She tries to get comfortable in the chair in his office. The stomach is making it more and more difficult.

Zuko shakes his head, frustration coming off him in waves. "This is pointless."

She watches him with a vague disinterest as he paces the floor.

"You've been going there for weeks now and nothing. Are you even sure he has anything to do with it?"

Azula expected this. At some point Zuko would become frustrated with the lack of results. The key is to give him just enough to be able to do what she needs to do. The Fire Lord must cooperate with her if her plan is to work.

"There is always the alternative." Azula puts the right amount of disdain in her voice to let him think she is as reluctant as he is. Zuko knows better but it keeps him off balance just like she needs him to be.

"No, I can't go through that again." The interrogation room had proved too much for him.

"I wouldn't need you there." She reminds him.

Zuko gives her a suffering look. "Azula, I can't let you do something like that on your own." His eyes flick to her stomach.

She resists the urge to snarl at him. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Azula snaps.

"All it would take would be for one thing to go wrong and you get hurt. I would never forgive myself." There is such sincerity in his voice it nearly makes her sick.

"I've managed this long in life without you holding my hand, I think I can manage some more." She tones down the sarcasm but only because she wants to keep him firmly on her side.

They fall quiet and she lets him think about the situation for a bit more.

"We have to do something before they make another attempt, Zuko." She looks at her nails, making a point to not meet his eyes.

The Fire Lord sighs. "No executions."

Azula rolls her eyes, pretending to listen. "Fine. I'll just see what they will say when I ask them nicely."

With no small amount of effort she pushes herself from the chair.

"You're going now?" His surprised voice stops her at the door.

With her hand on the handle she looks over her shoulder at him. "Aang is busy with that rebellion but I thought I would wait until he's back so he can go question prisoners with me then we'll go over to the prison to visit Father."

The torches in the room brighten and it draws a smile to her face how easy the Fire Lord is to rile.

"Relax, Zuzu, I'll post guards outside the door and just ask a few questions."

He gives her a tight nod and she slips out the door.

ooo

With Ozai's code word the prisoners sing to her and she finds out more than she had hoped she would. She gets the full picture and is relieved that it is not as intricate as she feared it would be. There are some loose ends though and she despises loose ends. With careful planning and the right moves, she can piece together a strong bright future for the Fire Nation. The glory of the Fire Nation will be restored.

However, there are sacrifices that must be made for the greater good.

Azula already has blood on her hands but never before has it been the blood of her own family.

The thought should be unsettling but there are necessary evils in this world.

Azula is one of them.

The prisoners are left intact and she leaves with a sour look on her face. One must keep up appearances in the palace. Eyes are everywhere.

If possible Zuko looks even more put out when she has nothing to tell him so she presents another idea.

"I want to form an elite guard, one that is handpicked to protect the palace."

She's been considering just what she will need to do to make her plan work and it isn't something she can do on her own. The list of trustworthy people is dwindling.

Zuko frowns at her. "We already have an elite guard."

Azula bites back a laugh. If Zuko only knew how many of them had turned.

"I want one that I have selected." One that answers only to her.

He is weighing the idea. She has worked carefully to gain his trust. He has to have faith in her for this to work.

"Fine. Do what you need to do." Zuko is tired and is in so deep he can't see the surface anymore.

She bids him good night and retreats to her rooms. The pregnancy is wearing on her more and more.

Espionage was much easier when she didn't have a person growing inside of her.

Keeping both sides in the dark is proving exhausting.

Mind games with Ozai.

Lies to Zuko.

Playing father against son.

It all leaves her with a headache.

Back in her rooms, she makes her list. She has carefully vetted the people on it and she knows that when the time comes that it will be her they answer to and no one else. Laying the groundwork for the future takes careful time and planning. Azula just hopes that the pawns play their part. She hates to think what can go wrong if they don't.

Sleep calls to her. Their bed seems so large and empty without him in it.

She hopes she has judged correctly and Aang will follow. In time he may even see that she did what she had to do for the glory of the Fire Nation. It will be a true test of his devotion to her but Azula has never been one to trust easily.

Of course it could go the whole other direction and he could feel a sense of Avatar righteousness and let that create a rift between them. It may even force his hand and he has to finally take action against her like the nations have been asking him to do.

She rests her hand on her stomach as she contemplates all the ways this could go wrong for her.

Azula knows that in the end she will lose.

It's just a matter of how long she can play the game until then.


	27. Chapter 27

Azula does not like surprises.

Surprises interfere with her careful plans. It upsets the balance she strives to maintain.

The Fire Lord should know better.

Golden eyes greet her.

They are not the eyes she was expecting to see.

Zuko sees her hesitation and moves closer to her. Hands held out trying to placate her.

Uncle stands as well. There is a familiar and satisfying wariness in his eyes.

It's for good cause. Azula feels a sense of anger and rage that she has not felt for some time.

Electricity sparks at her fingertips.

Her eyes dart around the room, assessing and appraising.

"Azula," It's a voice she has not heard for years, at least a voice that wasn't in her head.

"What is she doing here?" Her anger is brimming over as she eyes Zuko.

He moves so he is blocking her view of the woman. "Uncle found her and brought her home."

"She was banished for treason." This is doing nothing for her peace of mind.

"And I revoked her banishment." Zuko is using the same placating voice Aang uses with her. She wonders if he has been teaching the Fire Lord how to handle her.

Azula won't be handled. Not by Zuko.

She closes her eyes and not for the first time wishes Aang was back home already.

Without another word she turns and disappears the way she came.

oooo

Days pass and she refuses to leave her rooms or answer the door, going so far as to bar the entry so no pesky keys can be used. She does not want to speak to anyone right now, especially mother.

The rattling of keys in the lock and another knock on the door sounds and she grits her teeth in annoyance.

This time she is really going to let whichever one of them it is have it. She throws the bar and opens the door intent on unloading every bit of anger and resentment she has been holding back on whoever it is but is stopped cold.

A wave of relief washes over her at the familiar yellow, orange, and gray and he finds his arms suddenly full of hormonal princess.

Fortunately the Avatar is strong and is not knocked over by his wife's enthusiastic welcome. Azula is not the clingy type but she can't get close enough to him right now.

The stress of uncovering plots and conspiracies, dealing with Ozai and now being faced with Ursa have taken their toll on her.

"I missed you too but why was the door barred?" He laughs as he pulls her inside, shutting the door, but he doesn't let go.

Azula needs some sort of affirmation right now so she pulls him towards their bedroom, removing various articles of clothing along the way. He is surprised but the Air Bender likes surprises so he is happy to go along.

She pushes him onto the bed and moves to straddle him, reacquainting herself with his body. When she comes across signs of new injuries she pauses.

"It didn't go as smooth as I hoped it would." He explains as he pulls her up against him. "Nothing major though." He says soothingly.

She growls at him. Nearly losing him was bad enough.

"You have to be more careful." It's an order that falls from her lips as she kisses him again.

When her own dress is removed his hands caress her round stomach, fascinated with how much it has grown in his time away, but she is focused on other matters. Soon his attention is devoted elsewhere as her eager hands and lips burn a trail over his skin.

Azula is not gentle. She never is but he lets her take what she needs and more, until she is sated and sleepy.

He curls around her holding her close as their breathing evens out and sleep claims them.

ooooo

"Why did you banish Mother?"

The question takes the fallen Fire Lord by surprise. Normally, Azula would relish the sneak attack but she has a relentless need to find an answer.

He sits his cup of tea down before meeting her eyes.

"I banished her for treason." He speaks calmly.

Azula's lip twitches. She knows that already.

"For what exactly?" It's been plaguing her and she needs an answer. Now.

"She murdered Azulon." He wants to sneer at her but he doesn't. Perhaps he senses this is something far too raw at the moment.

"He ordered you to kill Zuko and Mother intervened." She can fill in the details.

Ozai nods but doesn't elaborate.

"The normal punishment for treason is execution." A sentence she has carried out herself many times and will again when the time is right. It is something she looks forward too, like a reward.

He looks caught but Ozai is slippery and can find a way around it.

"She was the mother of my children and my wife. I couldn't just execute her. That would be heartless." There is an unspoken joke in his words and the corners of his lips quirk.

"Yes, and you're all heart aren't you, Father." Azula's tongue slithers over the words.

His eyes flash at the tone in her voice but Azula ignores it. Growing up in the Fire Nation, children are taught that the Fire Lord has divine status. Azula has tasted true divinity and finds Ozai lacking.

She takes her leave of the fallen king without another word.

oooo

Nighttime is worse. She is alone with her thoughts and she is beginning to think that nothing good comes out of her thinking so much.

For Master of the Four Elements, he doesn't half-snore in his sleep. It must be the inner Air Bender.

A sharp poke to his side wakes him.

"Azula," He is still half asleep but he moves closer to her anyway. Aang revels in physical closeness. "Something wrong?"

She's been thinking it over but is no closer to an answer. "Why didn't you kill Ozai?"

The subject matter has him sitting up to look at her more fully. The torches in the room spring to life.

"What?" He's not sure he has heard her correctly.

"Ozai. Why did you take his bending away instead of just killing him?"

No one really understood the Avatar's decision at the end of the war just like they didn't understand his decisions concerning her.

He runs a hand over his face as he sits up more. "I was raised to respect all life."

She wants to roll her eyes at him. This she knows already. "Ozai is an evil man with evil plans. What makes his life so valuable?" She snaps.

Aang sighs. It's really too late for a deep conversation like this. "All life is important."

"Even without his bending he is dangerous." The thought occurs to her that she shouldn't be keeping some things to herself.

"Maybe he is." Aang shrugs.

"The Avatar has taken lives before." She won't let him get away with half truths. Not about this.

"Yes, but there has to be another way. I just want to get through this life without taking another."

"There is always another way." She repeats his own words from her trial to him.

Aang is optimistic to a fault. "Yes."

"What if you're wrong?" It's on the tip of her tongue to tell him everything.

"If I'm wrong then I'm wrong but at least I was true to myself. My spirit has to be unbendable." She frowns at him so he explains. "The only way I could bend Ozai's energy was to be true to myself otherwise I could be corrupted by the darkness inside him."

It makes sense and smacks of the spirituality she has been reading about in the Air Nation books. Uncle would be a good source to speak with about this she imagines.

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Seeing Mother again brought up a lot of things I didn't want to think about. Ozai is one of them." It's believable because it's true.

"You should talk to her sometime." The way he says it tells her he's leading up to something.

She snaps. "She left me. I have nothing to say to her." Ursa walked out on her and Azula was better off.

"Ursa didn't have a choice. She wants to make up for lost time." He's tired but pleading with her in his gentle way.

"You've been speaking with her." Her voice drips with accusation

He's caught. "She is my mother in law." She would be married to the one man that wants to spend time with his mother in law.

"Ozai's your father in law."

For a peaceful monk, he can glare with the best of them.

"Your father and I will never get along." It's the understatement of the century.

The lack of optimism in this area surprises her and she regards him warily. Azula doesn't like surprises.

oooo

Impending motherhood is making her soft. It is the only reason she can come up with to explain why Zuko is still alive and not a smoldering pile of ash on the floor left to be swept up by the maid in the morning.

The Fire Lord summoned her to his office under the pretense of discussing their situation but it was really just an excuse to force her to speak with Ursa.

Zuko blocks her escape and she contemplates the many ways to remove him from her path. Surely, Katara won't mind mending him.

"Just hear her out, okay?" He pleads with her, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. He doesn't want to be in the middle but feels he has too. He was always mother's favorite.

She turns to the woman in question, waiting.

"Azula, I have missed you." Ursa says warmly, smiling at her.

She's not falling for it. "I find that difficult to believe. You thought I was a monster."

Ursa's face falters. "I thought you were confused."

Azula closes her eyes. It's the same conversation she had with the hallucination-Ursa the day of Sozin's comet. She never told anyone about that. Losing the Agni Kai was shameful enough without throwing that on top of it.

"You didn't even say goodbye to me." She seethes at the woman. Zuko got a midnight goodbye but Azula woke with nothing.

Ursa looks sad. "I didn't know what to say to you."

"It was easy, 'Goodbye.'" She turns her back and paces towards the window.

Zuko's office is several stories up. Looking down at the courtyard she wonders if she could make the jump without hurting herself too much. Aang would have a fit which would almost make it worth the broken bones.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself." Ursa tries to draw her back.

Azula laughs. It's an unpleasant sound. "What makes you think that?" She faces her.

Ursa casts her eyes to Zuko as if pleading for his help before meeting her daughter's cold gaze again. She doesn't realize Zuko still can't handle Azula.

"You've married well. You have a child on the way. You've even been helping Zuko." She is grasping at something, anything, to connect with her daughter.

Azula decides to throw her a rope.

"Yes, I married the Avatar but did you hear how that all came about?" Her voice drops to a low tone. It's a dare.

Ursa shakes her head, uncertain. The woman must be feeling out of her depth more and more.

"Zuko gave me to him, like a war trophy, a reward for a job well done for defeating Ozai." Azula has a talent for putting a dark twist on things."Being pregnant plays into that of course because what else do you do with a war trophy and as for helping Zuko, just think of it like I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

Her hands are shaking with anger. A thought flits through her head that Ursa doesn't have the ability to redirect lightening. Neither does Ozai. It draws a cruel smile to her lips. All her troubles could be neatly disposed of.

Zuko must sense the path her thoughts are taking as he moves to stand between her and Ursa.

"Why don't you go check on Katara and Akihiko?" He says to Ursa but his eyes are on Azula.

Ursa sees what he is trying to do and nods a bit too eagerly before taking her leave. It makes Azula strangely happy that she can still strike such fear in her own mother. Monster indeed.

Once the door shuts he turns on her. "What is wrong with you?" She hears every layer of frustration in his voice.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You know how I feel about her and yet you keep pushing her in my face." It feels good to finally yell at Zuko. The pent up frustration coming out.

"Azula, Father didn't give her a choice. She had to leave."

"There is always a choice." She hisses through her teeth. Finally she has a way to use those irritatingly optimistic words in her favor.

Zuko shakes his head and steps away from her.

Azula draws a deep breath willing herself to be calm. The pregnancy is causing her to lose control and that is a dangerous and slippery slope.

"I did actually call you here to talk." He switches tactics with her. "The list you put together is surprising."

She pushes away the angry unsettling feelings about Ursa and lets a sort of coldness take their place.

This goes farther than what Zuko realizes and farther than what Azula has uncovered. Many of the household staff are actually involved though she is unsure exactly who at this point.

"I know I can trust them." She keeps her answer crisp and short.

He regards her with an appraising look. "You don't trust anyone."

Azula really doesn't trust anyone and for good reason but the ones on that list she knows she can trust with this at least. There are many ways to ensure a person's loyalty and Azula is not above using some serious persuasion techniques to make things work.

"Fine, do what you need to do." He pauses in a way that tells her he has more to say. "Consider speaking with mother, please."

Azula's gaze is cool. "I have nothing to say to her. She's your mother, not mine."

Azula didn't need her before and doesn't need her now.

The woman is inconsequential in the greater scheme of things and Azula is happy to push her aside.


	28. Chapter 28

Azula is being difficult and she knows it. Those around her attribute it to her pregnancy but it goes beyond that. Not having all the answers is getting to her.

Ozai is saying very little and Ursa says too much.

Visits with Ozai are mostly in silence. They regard each other suspiciously while sipping their tea.

Ursa's visits are always in the presence of Zuko or Aang.

It's almost like they think she would do something terrible to the woman. She might if given the chance.

Aang takes her temperament in stride and she truly wonders what it would take to get on the Air Bender's nerves.

Ember Island provides the perfect escape. The Fire Lord's house stands as a reminder of a different life.

"When Zuko and I were young we use to come here with our parents." Her voice is distant as she looks around the large empty house. "I'm not sure when everything began to change."

She decides it's the baby's fault that she is feeling so morose. It's not like she really cared that her once happy family was dashed apart but a part of her is curious about what could have been.

His arms come around her."I brought you here to relax and have a bit of fun. Let's not think about things like that, okay?"

One way or another, this will probably be one of their last chances to be alone together: either the rebellion will get in the way or parenthood will. She pushes the thoughts away and turns in his arms. The large stomach prevents her from accomplishing her goal though.

"This will take some getting used to." He murmurs into her hair.

With a laugh, she says, "I hope not too much longer. I don't plan on being pregnant forever."

He easily picks her up and carries her up the stairs. She's impressed with his ability to carry her extra weight and stay balanced.

"Well, maybe not forever but I did hope we would go through this a few more times." The way he doesn't look at her shows he's a bit shy about the subject.

She narrows her eyes at him with suspicion. "How many times?"

Pushing the door to the bedroom open, he lays her on the bed and sits beside her. "At least a few more, if you want." He adds.

She holds her tongue. He has a future in mind for them that she may not be able to give him.

"How about we see how this one goes?" Avoidance can be useful for her too.

Aang smiles happily before stretching out beside her on the bed.

She rests her head on his chest and lets the cool afternoon set in. His arm comes around her gently rubbing her back.

"Are you going to raise him at the palace or at the temple?"

The hand on her back stills. "We," He emphasizes, "will raise him where we want. It's something to talk about, I guess."

"Since he's an Air Bender, it would make sense to raise him at the temple." She's trying to be logical about it. "But since you're the only Master Air Bender, it wouldn't really matter as long as he was kept safe and with you."

She can feel the tension in his body.

"Azula, I can travel wherever I need to go so it will really depend where you want to be most of the time. I'm easy to please." The tone in his voice says he knows something is up but he won't bring it up. He will wait her out.

He intended for this to be relaxing and she could use a bit of a break from intrigues. She draws a deep breath and releases a great deal of the stress and apprehension she is feeling.

"You are easy to please." She latches onto his words as she nuzzles against him.

oooo

Stepping out onto the beach at Ember Island has a different feel to it. It could be because it is Fire Nation and she feels less like an outsider or it could be because they don't attract as much attention here. Seeing the Avatar and his wife, Princess Azula, in public has different rules than it does in other nations. People are polite but less likely to mob them.

The stomach doesn't help though. Curious glances are thrown their way and she feels like a spectacle because of it. Katara was right about the lack of comfort but at least she can still see her feet. She lets him pull her into the warm water.

There is a sort of peacefulness that washes over her as they float.

"I was thinking that after the baby is born that we should go to the Southern Air Temple." He says in a way that tells her he is unsure about her reaction.

The Southern Air Temple was his true home but he has not been back there since before the war ended.

When she doesn't reply, he continues, "I think it would be nice to be away from prying eyes and just spend some time together as a family."

She turns over to look at him. "I rather like the amenities of the palace."

The idea of no running water does not appeal to the Princess.

He smiles at the opening. "I think I can make some adjustments to make you feel more at home."

Aang would too. He seeks to please her. It is one of her not-quite-guilty pleasures.

She moves away from him, feeling the gentle ocean currents swaying her.

"You can channel your inner Water Bender and do the night shift."

Zuko has already shown her the sleep deprivation that comes along with parenthood.

Aang uses his Water Bending to draw her close again. "There is only so much I can do, you realize?"

His warm lips find hers. He can't feed the baby and neither one of them is keen on using a nurse.

"True, but you can at least do the diaper part."

Admittedly, Azula is nervous about being a mother. Having another person depend upon her for everything is a bit overwhelming. Katara seems to handle it well but she is a natural.

As if hearing her unspoken thoughts, he says, "You'll be a great mother."

She wraps her arms around his neck and his hands come to rest on her stomach. He's keeping them afloat with Water Bending.

"I've only ever held a baby one time." She points out. Holding Akihiko had been nice but she could feel how delicate and fragile he was.

"And you did great." He smiles as he kisses her again.

"Were all Air Benders so optimistic or is this an Avatar thing?"

His eyes take on that mirthful quality when he wants to tease her. "Did you ever consider it's just an Aang thing?"

She pretends to consider it. "That may make it a little less irritating."

His gray eyes widen. "Irritating? I thought you found it charming." He tries hard to keep a straight face but Azula is more astute than that.

"That was most definitely not what won me over." She gently moves away towards the shore.

To be honest it is difficult to pinpoint just what it was that did win her over. He has treated her with a kindness, compassion and respect that no one else ever did. Azula was use to being worshiped for her bending ability, social status, and intelligence but he seen beyond that.

When she looks over her shoulder at him, he's staring after her trying to figure it out. With a rush of water, he sweeps her up and neatly deposits them on the beach but he refuses to let go of her.

"I'm curious." He says as he stands behind her holding her around her stomach. "What did win you over?" His voice drops to that low tone he likes to use when trying to convince her of other things.

She smiles and steps out of his embrace, moving towards the house."I don't have to answer: Princess' privilege."

He catches up to her, arms coming around her again. "You do realize that technically I'm a Prince of the Fire Nation."

She laughs and reaches up to caress his bald head. "You don't have the hair for it." There's no place for his crown.

He kisses her neck working his way down her shoulder. "I may have to let it grow."

oooo

She hates how much more tired she is lately. Katara warned her that this would happen but Azula thought she would be the exception.

The bed feels incredible as she sinks onto it, lying on her side. He lies facing her hands gently caressing her cheek while she sighs contentedly.

The day had been perfect and relaxing and just what she needed to take her mind off of things back at the palace. Ozai will prove to be a bigger problem in the near future. It is one of the few certainties in life. Ursa will too.

Her golden eyes open to his gray ones. Sometimes she can't help herself.

"They say women marry men like their fathers." It is something she has pondered over following a conversation she had with Katara one day.

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "Is that so?"

She smiles and waits.

"I have to hear this one." He sits up to lean on his arm and look down at her.

"Both of you are men of authority, powerful benders, and rather dedicated to their own idea of what the world should be like."

He wants to laugh. She sees it in his eyes but he holds back. "Dedicated…that is a very diplomatic way of putting it, Azula."

She rolls onto her back. "I'm all about diplomacy. How else do you think I charmed my legions of followers?" Closing her eyes, she sighs as the baby begins his nighttime kicks.

Aang follows resting his hand on her stomach, marveling at the motions.

She continues."It goes the other way of course. Men marry women like their mothers." Her eyes are open and watching.

He doesn't look at her but does smile. "I never knew my parents but I can't imagine there being Air Benders that were so terrifying and ruthless."

A part of her should be offended but it's not. "Is that how you seen me: terrifying and ruthless?" The idea that she can still elicit that sort of a reaction in him is unexpected. She thought they had moved past that point. Maybe she hasn't lost her touch.

When he looks at her, she sees a depth that is normally hidden behind the carefree spirit. "At times that's how I still see you."

"Does that bother you?" She asks uncertain if she really wants the answer.

He holds her gaze before looking away. "It should." She watches as he thinks it through. His gaze returns to hers. "But it doesn't."

Her lips part in a smile. "Does the Avatar like the idea that his wife has such a dark side?" There is a teasing lilt in her voice.

The serious look on his face falters and breaks and he laughs. "I think I do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be you."

She moves closer to him, sliding her hands up over his chest to come to rest around his neck. "What won you over?"

His eyes follow her tongue as she licks her lips. He stills in a way that usually precedes some sort of declaration of affection. "I think it was when you straddled me naked by the river."

One eyebrow is raised at him. "If I had known that was all it took to capture the Avatar then I would have tried it years ago."

Unable to hold back any longer, they both dissolve into laughter.

Catching their breath he leans over her to kiss her. "I'm glad you didn't though. The war would have ended much differently and we would have missed out on so much."

She closes her eyes as he trails kisses down her throat. "I'll try to remember that when I'm in labor."

He laughs against her neck. Rising up to look at her, he says, "You did promise to kill me. "

Taking his face in her hands, she smiles. "Kill and betray you, Avatar."

She can see in the way he hesitates that he still believes there to be some truth in her words. "Surely, you wouldn't kill the man that's to change your baby's diapers?"

Azula hums in thought as he begins to divest her of clothes. "Depends what else you're going to do to earn your keep."

Practiced hands have her laid bare before him and his eager eyes take in the changes in her body.

"In my spare time, I'll keep balance in the world and master the four elements."

She sighs. "You already mastered the four elements."

His eyes trail up her body taking in the dips and curves he sees. "I still don't know how to generate lightening. My metal bending and healing could use some work."

Reaching up she begins work on his clothes. "True, you should get your teachers to work on that. It's not like you don't see them nearly every day."

His hands join hers in removing the last of his clothes and the banter is lost in the quiet of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

This is what dying must feel like, she thinks.

No, that isn't right.

This is what dying feels like, she corrects herself.

Growing up as she did, Azula often pondered the notion of death. It lurked around every corner, hiding in the shadows of the palace. For some in her family it came swiftly but for others it lingered, watching and waiting for the right moment to steal the unlucky soul from glory.

Death stalks her now.

Azula is free and floating and everything is just a haze to her.

The jarring sound of a baby crying calls to her over the static in her head. It's harsh, demanding, and threatening to rupture the peaceful bubble she's in right now. She doesn't want to let go of this feeling. Something tells her that she must though.

It's not her time to die, at least not this early in the game.

Her eyes flutter open and she struggles to focus on the floor in front of her.

Lying on her side, she frowns at the stones. When did Zuko paint them red?

Slowly she reaches out to feel them, her hand sluggishly responding. The stones are warm and sticky.

There is something she is supposed to be doing.

Something important.

The baby's cries become more pronounced and demanding.

Azula manages to roll onto her back and regrets the action just as quickly.

The peaceful bubble ruptures and the sharp pain comes crashing down on her. She gasps.

It all comes back to her.

What an ignoble end! Princess Azula killed by a nursemaid. A traitorous nursemaid at that!

She pushes herself up and looks around the Royal nursery. Her breath is coming in labored gasps.

The nursemaid struck hard but was unpracticed with the knife.

The woman's lifeless eyes gaze up at Azula, her neck sitting at an odd angle.

Azula would have preferred incineration but she didn't want to risk hurting the baby. The woman's neck had snapped easily. She had not known the nursemaid was in on it until it was nearly too late. It is a hole in her carefully laid plans.

She pulls herself to stand and feels slightly woozy at the motion. The floor is slick with her blood. Very slick. She pushes a hand to her side trying to stem the blood loss as she makes it to the crib.

Akihiko's golden eyes stare up at her. His tear-stained face wailing his fear.

Carefully she picks him up wrapping the blanket around him, shushing him in what she hopes are soothing sounds. That is what Katara or Aang would do she thinks. She grimaces at the sight of blood on the clean blanket but it can't be helped right now.

More assassins will be on the way. She must get him to safety.

She steals through the Fire Lord's residence, eyes careful for threats. The crashing of the door alerts her and she steals behind a curtain. It's not the best spot but there are few places to hide a very pregnant woman and baby.

Akihiko must sense the danger and he goes silent. Azula holds her breath as they move through the room overturning furniture in their haste to get to the nursery. The shouts and curses tell her they found their accomplice but not their prize.

She takes the opening and makes her way to Zuko's office. Locking the heavy doors, she trips the lever for the secret passage. It won't keep them away for long but maybe long enough for her to get the baby away. Azula tries to not think about the trail of blood she leaves in her wake.

Her vision begins to swim and she forces herself to slow down. It won't do either one of them good if she loses consciousness now. She focuses on drawing deep calm breaths and slowing her heart rate.

The passageway leads her to one of the lower levels. She carefully peers around the corner and sees a familiar braid nearby.

Ty Lee yelps at the hand that grabs her, pulling her behind the tapestry.

"Azula!" The acrobat exclaims. "I was so worried about you!"

"There isn't time. Take Akihiko and get him out of the palace." She shoves the bloodied bundle into her hands.

Ty Lee's gray eyes widen at the sight.

"Don't worry, he's fine." She assures her as another pain stabs her.

"You're hurt!"

Azula nods but waves her concern off."I'll be fine. You have to get him out of here. Take him to your father's house."

"I can't just leave you," She pleads, tears filling her large eyes.

Azula ignores her. "Where's Zuko?"

She has known Ty Lee long enough to know what the look in her eyes means.

Some things can't be helped right now.

"Go." She orders her with as much force as she can.

Ty Lee wants to argue but Azula stares her down. The woman has one job to do and she will do it well. She has too. The future of the Fire Nation rests on it.

"Be careful, Azula." Ty Lee gives her one last sad look before she disappears.

She leans against the wall, fighting a wave of dizziness. Ty Lee will keep the heir to the throne safe. It will be one less person in danger. At least someone will survive this.

The palace is in arms. Rebellions tend to do that. It is chaos and destruction. Fires rage from errant shots fired and the halls are lined with bodies of fallen enemies.

Moving as quickly as she dares, she makes her way to where the fighting is the worse.

Perhaps she should have widened her list of trusted allies, increased their numbers, but she didn't dare. Too many had turned or were waiting on the sidelines to see which side would win.

Her elite troops had been caught by surprise but moved quickly and cut the enemy off at a critical point. The nursemaid threw Azula off though. It was an unexpected attack and a novice error. Azula should have known not to turn her back.

She must find Ozai.

He had been waiting for the right moment to strike and the Avatar's sudden trip to some Earth Kingdom village had provided it.

Timing was everything when one is planning to usurp the throne.

Azula's timing was off.

Her body aches. Literally aches. The sharp pain in her side pierces at her with each breath and she tries to not think about what organs have been struck.

The trail of blood she leaves grows wider with each step. Her body is wracked with agony. Each enemy she comes across she takes out with little finesse or fanfare. She can't afford it now.

She has a singular focus to find Ozai.

Her Father has always been full of surprises but more often than not she was in on them with him.

He double crossed her own double crossing.

Like father, like daughter.

The Royal family history is full of such occurrences but Azula never thought she would come up on the losing side.

Again.

Zuko never seen it coming. Azula made sure of it.

While one hand was plying Ozai, the other was playing Zuko.

There is a certain burden to the divine right to rule and over the years Azula's hands have dripped with the blood of the fallen. Now is the time for it to drip with the blood of her family.

She finds Ozai but he is not alone.

The air is humid. Katara has stood her ground, defending her husband to the last.

There is smoke in the air. Zuko's final stand.

The taste of the four elements clings.

Fate, it seems, conspires against her as well.

She leans against the doorframe, gritting her teeth through the pain.

They have yet to notice her. Perhaps Azula has an advantage still.

Katara hovers over a wounded Zuko. His chest is laid open and the healer works on it.

Ozai stands in the middle of the room looking for all the world like the risen king that he is. He is flanked by Fire Benders who are working hard to keep the room's only other occupant back.

The Avatar was not supposed to be here. She had been counting on it.

It would seem there is more at work here than what she knows.

She has come to know her husband well and she can see his intent even before he makes his move.

Ozai sees it too. The sudden look of fear in his eyes draws at something in Azula and despite the pain she is in she moves quickly.

She has to stop the Avatar.

The sapphire ball of fire deflects the blast of air aimed at the former Fire Lord.

"Azula?" His gray eyes widen in surprise as she now stands in front of her father defending him.

She manages a smirk. Her head feels light and she is fighting against fading vision. She can do this. She has too.

"You weren't meant to be here." Her voice is light and teasing and betrays the sinking feeling in her stomach. She can salvage her plan.

From the corner of her eye she sees the Metal Bender arrive and move in. Azula quickly pushes back moving her and Ozai out of the way as the floor encases the other Fire Benders.

The Avatar never takes his eyes off her though. "Move out of the way." His voice is edged with desperation and disbelief.

She shakes her head and continues moving towards the other door. It's an escape passage and if they can just get to it they can seal the door and buy a few moments.

Azula is sure she won't make it farther than that.

Another wave of pain hits and she staggers against it.

She sees the concern in his eyes. He traces the path of blood she is leaving. Even now he seeks to keep her safe.

It's irrelevant.

Azula never really had an out in any of this.

She only has to get Ozai into the escape passage away from the Avatar.

"Aang, I told you I would betray you." She grits through her teeth as she passes the door threshold.

He nods solemnly. "That you did." He moves out of his attack stance and watches her with forlorn eyes

She holds his gaze until Ozai closes the door locking it.

The passage is one of the hidden ones that leads out of the palace. It opens into a larger area.

"Father," Azula is fighting for every breath now. It's a losing battle. Her part in the game is just about through.

Ozai turns at the fragile sound in her voice and his golden eyes appraise the blood soaked hand she holds out to him.

He nods in understanding and moves closer. His hands gently caress her face as he looks down at her. Her skin is cold, clammy, and so unlike a Fire Bender's. There is no hint of compassion in his eyes.

"You did well, Azula. I didn't think you had it in you to truly follow me."

That was why he double crossed her. All the while they were plotting together he was moving forward with his own plans.

She manages a shaky smile. "You should know better than to doubt me."

Azula had her own plans too.

Azula falters and slides down the stone wall to the floor. The pain is nearly unbearable. Azula knows she's near the end.

"I will rebuild my forces and take back what is rightfully mine." His forces had been decimated.

His golden eyes burn fierce in the low light of the tunnel and he resembles the man he once was.

The man she feared, hated, and wanted to emulate.

Kneeling before him, she looks up. Her golden eyes are fading but she has just enough left in her for this final act.

Everything she learned, she learned from him.

Everything she is, she is because of him.

Everything she has done was for the glory of the Fire Nation.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Her voice is stronger than it should be. "You are weak."

In that moment he sees her intent and his golden eyes flare in anger, defiant to the last.

The air around them erupts in blue flames.

Some evils are necessary.


	30. Chapter 30

The room is unfamiliar and cold. Her eyes fall on the only other person. Black bangs frame a sullen expression.

"Mai?" There is the nagging feeling she should be doing something right now. Something important. "Where am I?"

"What makes you think I know?" She says with a careless shrug. "You're the one that brought me here."

Azula raises an eyebrow at her."Of all the people that I would choose to spend the afterlife with, I rather doubt it would be you."

Mai presses her lips into a thin line. "You think this is the afterlife?"

"Isn't it?"

Mai shrugs again sitting back against the couch. "Beats me. Like I said, you brought me here."

Azula narrows her eyes at the woman. Before the war ended she had began to experience hallucinations. That's what it has to be.

"You're not insane." Mai bland voice sounds."At least not any worse than usual. This isn't some big psychotic break you're having."

She turns to face her directly. "If it's not the afterlife and you aren't a hallucination, then what is it?"

Even dead Mai gets on her nerves.

"A turning point."

Azula scowls."In case you haven 't been paying attention, I've turned my life around."

Mai snorts."What you think marrying the Avatar and carrying his kid make up for what you've done?"

"I haven't killed him." It has to count for something.

Mai fixes her with a stern look. "No, but you can't say the same for others now can you?"

Azula looks away. "There is that but it…"

"Was for the glory of the Fire Nation, yeah, yeah, I get it. Death before dishonor and all that other nonsense your father filled your head with." Mai waves a hand in the air, mocking her. "You've lied to your husband, brother, and father. You played them against one another and somehow thought you could make it work out the way you wanted it too."

"It nearly worked." Azula grumbles.

The troops she hand-picked fended off Ozai's traitors but the timing was totally off. Zuko was hurt and Aang wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Except it didn't." Mai moves to stand beside her. "You did one thing right and that was save Zuko's son. They would have killed him for sure."

Azula sighs. "I promised Akihiko he would be safe no matter what I had to do."

Even though she had presented Akihiko as a pawn to be used in the future, she knew her father wouldn't take that opportunity and spare him, hence, the traitorous nursemaid.

Akihiko will take the throne one day.

Mai smiles at her, actually smiles. "He will." She answers Azula's unspoken thought.

She thinks it over. "I must be slipping. Before I could have pulled all of this off and it come out right. I made a mess of it." Admitting her mistakes has an alien feeling to it.

"You could try being more honest with people and trusting a bit more but, hey, I know that won't happen."

She could have let Zuko and Aang in on our plan but she wanted both of them kept away from it and safe.

Azula fixes her with a stare. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Mai smirks. "But you didn't."

"Maybe next time." Azula looks out the window.

Should there be an ocean out there?

"You think there will be a next time?" Mai's voice sounds contemplative.

"Stranger things have happened."

"That doesn't sound like you." Mai says lightly.

Aang must be rubbing off on her.

"If the Avatar can be reincarnated, then why can't the rest of us?" It's something Azula has mulled over lately. She rather likes the idea of living a different life.

"Hmm," Mai stares at the window too. "That could be interesting."

In the distance she hears someone calling her name.

"Ah, there it is. Time to go back." Mai folds her arms across her chest.

Azula frowns at the voice. "What if I don't want to go back?"

There is something peaceful about this room and the view, never mind the company.

"You know better than that. He'll only come here and get you." There is a near sound of laughter in her voice.

Master of the Four Elements and bridge to the Spirit World, that does make it rather difficult to hide from him.

"I suppose." She is still reluctant and looks back at Mai. "Isn't this the part where you give me some heartfelt message for Zuko?"

Mai laughs and she had forgotten how it sounded like glass breaking.

"I'm dead, not stupid."

Mai gives her a hard shove out the window.

ooo

The fall is not what she expects and when she hits the ground everything comes back to her in full force.

Her singed lungs burn with the effort of drawing in air and a wave of pain washes over her.

The passageway smells of burnt flesh.

Her golden eyes flutter open and focus on his worried gray ones.

"Azula," His cool hands are on her face.

She wants to answer but it hurts too much and she squeezes her eyes tight against the pain.

"Hold her still." Katara orders.

She can feel the cooling water working on the exposed flesh. Her heart flutters at an unnatural pace.

"She's lost too much, Aang." There is panic in the Fire Lady's voice.

The Avatar's words are lost to her but she can't help but think of how desperate his voice sounds. The edges sharp with anger.

She turns her head to the side searching the room. Her eyes make out a misshapen black form, blue flames still licking at the edges. Everything around her fades to the background and a sort of peace comes over her.

Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, Sister of the Fire Lord and Wife of the Avatar, closes her eyes and a bright white light washes over her.

oooo

When she opens her eyes again she is in her bedroom. It is peaceful, cool, and quiet. Her body still aches with a dull sort of throbbing and nothing like the sharp pain she had before.

Beside her, he is asleep. He looks so peaceful she nearly doesn't want to wake him.

Her fingers lightly trace the arrow on his forehead and his eyes open. A smile appears and he leans forward to kiss her.

"You had me worried." There is gentle reproach in his voice. "What were you thinking?"

She draws in a deep breath but doesn't answer him.

"What happened?" She rolls onto her side to face him.

He takes her hand in his. "Why don't you tell me?" There is something in his eyes that give her fair warning.

"Ozai's dead."

He nods.

"Zuko?"

"Injured but fine."

"Then things worked out." She rolls away from him and pushes herself up. The floor is soft and cool under her feet and she pauses to let a wave of dizziness pass. As she expected he is at her side.

"You have to take it easy." His voice is low and warm in her ear. With an arm around her waist, he helps her up and together they make it to the living area.

She makes it as far as the couch and he helps her get situated on it.

The small distance has taken its toll on her and sleep claims her again.

oooo

When she wakes again it is to the sight of Zuko's scowling golden eyes.

Azula returns the look. "Don't look so put out, Zuzu." She scolds him.

"You lied to me." He sounds so much like the petulant child she grew up with.

Azula laughs. "Didn't you have a mantra that went something like that?"

"Azula always lies."

"'Always' is a bit extreme. I prefer to think of it as I lie to suit my purpose."

She sits up and gives him an appraising look. He is dressed in a simple robe and in the opening she can make out the bandages on his chest.

Her voice falls to a more serious tone. "I told you there were necessary evils."

"Why didn't you tell me what was really happening?"

"Many of your own servants and guards were in on it and I didn't know which ones. I couldn't very well have you trying to figure it out and tip our hand. In retrospect, I should have been more open with you." It's as much as she is willing to admit too.

"You weren't even open with Aang." He accuses.

"Well, married couples don't have to share everything." She's deflecting and they both know 's eyes don't waver and she growls in frustration. "I didn't want him involved in it at all."

"Why not?" Aang says from the doorway. His gray eyes carry a heavy weight.

She doesn't shy away from the look and meets it straight on.

"Ozai had to die and I didn't want you to be the one to do it." She doesn't want him to have blood on his hands.

He shakes his head as he moves farther into the room. "Azula, it's not for you to decide what I do when it comes to these things." His voice is gentle but he's trying to make a point to her about his role.

"Ozai was my father and my responsibility." She will not sway in this. All her life she has followed Ozai's lead and it was finally time to put an end to the man's tyranny. "When they couldn't lure me to their cause they turned to him. I played along to find out just how far it went."

She looks back to Zuko. "The elite guard I put together should have rounded up the rest of them."

"They did." He assures her quietly.

"I would have preferred to question all of them and execute them for treason but I was trying to be nice." She emphasizes the last word to show her scorn for the idea.

The Fire Lord rests his head on the back of the chair. "There will be trials."

She huffs. "Followed by executions I hope."

Zuko doesn't answer her.

Aang sits beside her. "Next time, why don't you try talking to me about it and letting me know what's happening." He takes her hand in his.

"It's not that I didn't trust you. I didn't think you would understand my methods." Her voice is soft. She had been truly concerned that he would leave her after having found out just how far she will go. Azula despises vulnerability, especially in herself.

He shakes his head. "I don't. It's not something that I can condone and I hope that in the future you will seek other options." He looks at both of them. "Next time, talk to me. You are my family. I have a right to know."

She shares a look with Zuko. The idea of family being there for each other is something that is still foreign to them.

A wave of something washes over her. She's not sure what it is but she is starting to feel tired again.

"How is Akihiko?" Her voice drops low.

The look in Zuko's eyes shows he's not ready to let this go. "Ty Lee kept him safe."

"He will take the throne." She smiles sleepily as she leans against Aang's shoulder.

"That is the plan one day." Zuko answers uncertain of what caused her to mention it.

She sighs. "Mai didn't have anything she wanted me to tell you. She never was terribly open."

"Mai? You spoke to Mai?" Zuko looks from her to Aang.

Azula yawns. "Yes, she made me come back. I didn't want too." It's difficult to hold her eyes open.

Aang takes her hand but speaks to Zuko. "She may have ended up in the Spirit World."

It's the last thing she hears before she falls asleep again.

oooo

"Why am I so tired?" The words are hard to form but she manages to force them out.

Katara is hovering over her. "You lost a lot of blood, Azula. With you being pregnant, it's going to take longer to recover. We lost you actually."

Azula pushes herself up on the couch. She stops as Katara's words hit home. "I died?"

Katara nods and stares at her with those big blue eyes. "Yes."

A smile works at her lips. She had been expecting to die but didn't think she would die and still be alive. It's an interesting turn of events.

"Thank you for bringing me back." Her voice is warm and honest. Azula never expected to get another chance at things. There is the faint hint of excitement at the prospect of something new.

"I didn't do it, Azula." Katara is still regarding her with a serious look.

Azula frowns. "But you're the healer?"

The Fire Lady's face breaks into a small smile."I'm not the only Water Bender."

Her words catch Azula off guard. "Aang."

Katara's smile widens. "He went into the Avatar State to do it."

The bright, white light, that had to be it but it came after speaking with Mai.

Feeling a surge of energy, she manages to stand and walk outside. He's in the courtyard and turns at the sight of her.

"Feeling better?" He draws close to her.

"How was it I ended up in the Spirit World before I actually died?"

He takes her hand, tracing the back of it with his fingers."It's more like you were in between the two worlds. Mai was there as a sort of guide I think."

She laughs. "You finally used the Avatar State on me."

"I did." He laughs with her.

"You saved me." She isn't asking.

Aang smiles, his gray eyes sparkling at her. "I told you I would."

Azula narrows her eyes at him."I still find your optimism irritating."

His smile widens. "I'm optimistic that in time you will find it charming."


	31. Chapter 31

Weakness is something she despises, especially in herself, but some things are necessary.

"I don't need help." She snaps harsher than she means too. Her nerves are on edge.

Instead of being offended, he laughs. "Of course you don't." He still wraps his arm around her waist and helps her to the bed.

"I thought the Avatar State was all powerful." Azula grouses as she tries to get comfortable on the bed. The large stomach makes even breathing unbearable, never mind, the injuries that are still healing.

Aang smiles. "It's very powerful but you were very injured. I could only do so much, Azula."

"This is entirely your fault." She glares at him.

He lightly bounces over her to land on the other side of the bed. "How? I didn't stab you."

Azula tries to draw a full breath of air. "I don't mean that. I mean this!" She emphasizes her words with a finger pointing at her stomach.

"Oh, that." He laughs again. "You can't blame that on me either."

Raising her head up, her golden eyes weigh if it is worth the effort to kick him or not. "I can't?"

He shakes his head. "You were the one that started it."

Deciding it's worth it, she tries to kick him, but he easily moves out of her way.

"Are you going on about the thing by the river again?" She pants at the exertion.

"No," he draws near again, "I think this happened on Kyoshi when you promised me that if I was good you would teach me how to generate lightening."

Azula rolls onto her side to face him with considerable effort and raises an eyebrow at him.

He leans close to kiss her. "It fits with the timing and you never did."

She still glares at him. "So it is your fault. You did this all because you wanted to work on your bending."

His gray eyes widen with amusement. "That will be a story to tell our son when he gets older."

"If he ever gets here." Azula is heavy and miserable. The stab wound does nothing for her sense of humor either.

With his hand he caresses her cheek and moves closer to her. "It won't be much longer."

Closing her eyes against the sensation of his fingers on her face, she sighs. "You may find it difficult to encourage me to try this again."

He moves close enough she can feel his warm breath on her face. "You'll want to do this again. Remember how charming I am?"

She moves to smack him but he is quicker than she is right now and his laughter fills the space where he was.

Smacking the covers in frustration instead, she grits her teeth. He's moved behind her.

Wrapping his arm around her large midsection he whispers against her ear. "I have a meeting but I won't be gone too late." He kisses her neck and then he's gone.

She curses Air Benders and their quick footed natures. Their son is destined to be an Air Bender too. That will be an exercise in patience. Maybe she will go through this a few more times in hopes she will have some Fire Benders to even the odds.

The warm afternoon sun lulls her to sleep and she dreams of golden eye girls armed with sapphire flames.

Ozai is never far from her thoughts. Even dead the man holds a power over her it would seem.

Her dreams are plagued with those last few moments with the Phoenix King.

His hate, his curses, his schemes all unite against her. She sees her Father's face sneer at her in anger just before he is swallowed by the blue flames that nearly killed them both.

While Azula lost a great deal of blood and critical organs had been punctured, the blue flames burned her lungs to the point she could barely breathe.

Zuko's injuries took a great deal out of Katara and the Water Bender was only able to heal some of the damage. Azula would not be here without Aang's intervention.

She seems to owe more and more to the Avatar.

It may make up for what comes next.

Pain rips her from her peaceful afternoon nap and unwittingly tears a cry from her throat.

Her size combined with the pain makes it difficult for her to sit up so she rolls to the side and off the bed. Her feet touch but she is unable to stand as another contraction hits.

Her mind is fuzzy from sleep and pain but it occurs to her that there is usually more time between contractions. This is likely to move fast.

She is alone in the residence so she focuses on making it to the door that leads to the rest of the palace. Every few steps she stops as her stomach tightens again. Breathing as deep as she can, she clenches her teeth against the pain. The baby kicks hard at the movement.

Holding onto the back of the couch, she painstakingly makes her way but at the end a hard contraction drops her to her knees. A rush of warmth gives her the unpleasant warning that she has less time than she thought.

Kneeling on the floor behind the couch and breathing hard, Azula contemplates her options. The pain is escalating and she's not sure she can make it to the door. Screaming for help may be out of the question as the doors and walls are rather thick in this part of the palace. She leans forward onto her hands and breaths through another one, cursing Aang with every beat of her heart.

As the contraction subsides the door swings open and she looks up through the curtain of hair in her face.

"Hey, Princess, looks like you could use some help." The Metal Bender smirks.

"If you would be so kind." Azula manages to grit out through her teeth.

Toph laughs before stepping back into the hallway. Azula hears rushed words of 'Avatar' and 'now or else, you dunderhead' before the woman steps back inside.

Walking to her side, Toph kneels beside her. "Can you walk?"

Azula glares at the sightless green eyes. "If I could walk, I wouldn't be on the floor."

"Ah, well, I can't help you with that seeing as you're bigger than I am." Toph shrugs and sits beside her.

"Are you making a joke about my weight?" Azula pants again, closing her eyes against another wave of pain.

Toph laughs. "That and the fact that you aren't my weight to carry around, that's Twinkletoes' job."

"Hmm," She sighs as it passes. "How did you know anyway?"

The woman blows her bangs out of her eyes and wiggles her toes in Azula's face. "I feel everything with these beauties."

Smacking her foot away, Azula hisses, "Do you mind? I'm trying to give birth to a whole race over here."

"So you're saying Aang better show up with more than flowers?" She laughs at her own joke.

Azula growls in frustration through another one. "Can't you shut up or wait outside?"

"Oooh hey, Princess, take it easy." She lifts her hands in mock surrender. "Without me you would be on the floor all by your lonesome. "

"Is this what you did when Katara was in labor?" She seethes at the Metal Bender. "No wonder she threw water at you!"

Toph laughs as she leans back on her hands. "It was Aang she did that too. I think it had to do with him being a male and her hating all males at that point."

"I won't be so discriminating, I assure you." Azula threatens.

The Metal Bender's retort is lost when a flash of yellow and orange enters the room.

Azula glares into gray eyes. "I do not like you very much right now." Her voice is calm though strained with pain but her eyes are staring murderously at him.

"She's telling the truth." Toph chimes in, smiling.

She can't really tell, Azula is sure of it, but the woman likes to taunt Aang.

For his part he looks concerned. "I'm sorry. I wish I could make it better." His hands frame her face despite her glare.

"Start by getting me back to bed." She says quickly before another one hits.

He lifts her easily and carries her the short distance to their room. Katara is not far behind Aang and the woman's wide blue eyes show her surprise.

"Azula, you're progressing quickly."

"I know that." Azula bites out harshly as she stares her down.

The Fire Lady busies herself getting things set up.

"It won't be much longer and we'll have our son." Aang says from beside her. He's fairly bouncing with excitement. She digs her nails into his hand but he doesn't dare complain.

"You can give birth to the next one."

He ponders this. "Avatars have given birth before so I kinda know what it's like." He says it in that way that tells her he's not really thinking about his wording. It's also what gets him into trouble.

Katara fixes him with a glare of her own. "I told you before that doesn't count."

Aang sighs but doesn't say anything more.

"Is that what got you in trouble when Akihiko was born?" She asks trying to take her mind off of it.

"It should count." He pouts but doesn't respond which generally means yes.

She manages a laugh. "Should but doesn't." It's the least she will offer right now.

It all becomes a blur after that as the pain intensifies. Some would say this is a magical experience. Azula makes a list in her head of people that have told her such nonsense. It helps distract her from the very real desire to scream fire or shoot lightening at anyone, especially her official diaper changer.

With a final push, she falls back onto the bed, breathing hard. Her brain has effectively disconnected itself from her body but through the haze she hears the cry of a baby.

He's hovering over her, kissing her. "You did it!"

Sweaty, sore and tired she bats him away. He's the last person she wants to see right now.

Katara draws near and lays a bundle on her chest.

Gray eyes peer up at her and she can already see the optimistic glint in them.

Aang gently lifts the baby and looks closely at him. "I'm not the last Air Bender anymore." His voice holds an element of awe. When he looks back at her, she can see the tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Azula." He leans over to kiss her.

"You're welcome, Aang." Her voice is laced with sleep already.

Katara shoos him away so she can help Azula get cleaned up. "You have friends and family waiting out there."

When he is out the door with the baby, Katara gives her a look. "I warned you, didn't I?"

The birth experience had been a topic of conversation between them.

Azula laughs.

oooo

Over the next few days, it's a flurry of visitors and adjustment. Newborn babies sleep very little. Fortunately, Aang has a surplus of energy or at least the good sense to let her sleep a bit more.

When Ursa calls, Azula regards her with the same indifference as always, so the woman spends her time speaking with her son-in-law but throwing hopeful looks in the Princess' direction.

"I remember when you were born, Azula." Ursa says trying to draw her attention. "You barely cried but had the most intense stare I've ever seen. Even the midwife commented on it."

The woman keeps her gaze firmly focused on the baby in her arms though and doesn't look to see if her daughter is even acknowledging her.

"Something about that doesn't surprise me." Aang says from beside her. The look he gives her shows what he really thinks about her attitude towards her mother. He takes her hand as if trying to encourage her to play nice.

She gives him the same golden stare Ursa spoke about. "I imagine the midwife was trying to curry favor with Father."

Mention of Ozai draws Ursa's eyes to hers and in their golden depths she can see so much under the surface. Azula eyes Ursa curiously.

"Aang, why don't you take Athyer for his afternoon nap? Mother and I need to speak."

From the corner of her eye she can see how Aang hesitates. "Azula?"

She turns to him with a smile. "We are long overdue for a chat, don't you think?"

Aang and Zuko had been pestering her for months to speak to Ursa.

Reluctantly, he stands and Ursa hands him the baby. At the door to the baby's room he stops. "I'll leave the door open just in case."

When he disappears through the doorway, Ursa speaks, "One would think he's concerned." There is a hint of nervousness in the waver of her voice.

Azula turns her full attention to her. "The Avatar considers me terrifying and ruthless at times."

Ursa's eyebrows rise at that. "Your own husband thinks that about you?"

She smirks. "Wouldn't you say it's accurate? Zuko and Aang have been concerned about leaving me alone with you."

The older woman nods and Azula can see she has been concerned as well. This is the first time they have been alone in a room together.

"When the war ended and Zuko was Fire Lord you could have returned. Why didn't you?" Azula doesn't ease into it.

"That's a fair question."Ursa nods slowly, looking down at her hands. "I didn't think it was safe and I wasn't sure if I would be welcomed." She finally meets Azula's eyes.

Azula's gaze doesn't waver. "You didn't need to worry about me. I was in prison with Father and quite insane at the time." Ursa isn't sure what to say to that so Azula continues. "Zuko asked Father about you but you know how Ozai was." She smirks. "He liked his secrets." Secrets that in the end nearly got them both killed.

The look in Ursa's eyes is one of sadness and regret. "You were always so much like him. Maybe that was the problem."

"And Zuko was more like you." Azula finishes the thought for her.

Ursa gives her a smile. "Zuko was more open and gentle. Even as a baby I couldn't figure you out."

Azula looks away from her to the courtyard beyond the window. "Were you upset to hear about Ozai's death?"

"Only that you were the one to do it." Ursa's eyes are intent on her. "Why didn't you let Aang take care of it?"

Azula laughs an unpleasant sound. "I owed Ozai more than anyone else did."

Ursa frowns at her. "What do you mean?"

She leans forward. "You left me with him, even when you were still here, you left me with Ozai. Did you ever think what it was like to be a child around a man so evil?"

Her mother blinks at her and shakes her head slowly. "You seemed happy. You were always following him around."

Azula scoffed. "If you couldn't figure me out as a baby what makes you think you knew what I felt as a child?" Ursa opens her mouth to speak but Azula cuts her off. "Zuko, at least, had our mother's love. Father loved no one but himself and the Fire Nation. Where did that leave me?"

Ursa is aghast. "I didn't know."

Azula stands. "Of course you didn't. Do you think I would have let you? Ozai taught me what I needed to survive and it worked out so well for him in the end." Her words have a biting sarcasm.

Feeling the pent up energy of her anger, Azula moves to put distance between her and Ursa. She stands to look out the window in much the same way she did the day Aang was hurt.

She is aware of movement behind her. Ursa's hand is warm on her shoulder as she turns to face her.

"It's okay to mourn his death." Her Mother's words are soft and caring, her eyes understanding.

Azula scowls. "Why would I mourn him? I killed him." Her voice ends in an angry whisper.

Ursa gives her a knowing look. "He was still your father." Her hands move to cup Azula's face tenderly.

It's inevitable she supposes. "I had no choice." Azula whispers again as she leans into her mother's warm hands, eyes fluttering close.

Gentle fingers she remembers from her younger years wipe tears from her face and Ursa pulls her close. "There's always a choice, Azula." It's the same soft voice that spoke to her from beyond her crib and something about it breaks her inside.

Azula doesn't cry but she does mourn. There has to be a difference between the two as she buries her head in her mother's shoulder and weeps for the man they left behind.


	32. Chapter 32

When Ursa takes her leave and Azula pulls herself back together, she ventures into the baby's room. The sight of father and son asleep in the chair brings a smile to her face.

Kneeling beside the chair, she looks at them closer. The similarities are incredible and she leans forward to gently touch Athyer's small fingers.

"Did everything go well?" Aang's deep voice says to her. His eyes are still closed though.

Sighing, she nods. "We spoke about Ozai." She doesn't say anything more about it as she continues to stroke her son's small hand, marveling at his tiny fingers.

Aang's hand covers her own and his eyes are staring at her. "I'm sorry you felt you had to do that."

It's something that has been a point of contention between the two of them. He still does not entirely appreciate her reasons.

"I didn't do it just to keep your hands clean. He deserved to die by my hand for so many things."

Azula will never tell anyone just how much she truly owed Ozai. There are some things that should remain forgotten in the past, dead and buried like so many victims of the war.

She can see in the Avatar's eyes that he understands and while he is curious, he won't push her for details.

He takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I love you." His voice is filled with warmth and conviction.

"I love you too." Saying it feels out of place to her though. Feeling able to admit emotions without fear of reprisal is something she is still becoming accustomed too.

Carefully rising, he carries their son to the crib and gently lies him down. Azula follows and gazes down at the little sleeping prince. Aang pulls her close and she leans into him savoring his warmth.

"After Akihiko's presentation, I want to go back to the Air Temple." Her voice is quiet and distant.

Aang rests his chin on her head. "The Northern Air Temple?"

She nods and wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

He obliges and wraps both arms around her, hugging her close.

"I didn't think you liked it there." There is a question in his voice.

Azula wasn't thrilled with it at the time but, after current events, there is an appeal of a simpler life.

"Less chance of rebellions or assassinations there." Her voice is muffled in his robes.

He gives a small laugh. "Are those the only reasons?"

"Those are the big ones." She admits tiredly. The emotions of the day are wearing on her.

Aang considers this. "How about the Southern Air Temple? There wouldn't be anyone there but the three of us." The Avatar is ready to go home.

She meets his eyes. "That'll be even better." For once, Azula is willing to follow.

oooo

The Fire Nation stands on pomp and circumstance, especially concerning the Royals.

The Royal Ballroom is a literal who's who of the world's nobility and people of importance. Everyone who is anyone has turned out to share in the excitement of the prince's birth. Gifts are given and blessings bestowed on Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Katara, and Crown Prince Akihiko. The dance floor is full and the food and drink flow freely.

"We don't have to go through this too, do we?" She leans close to Aang from their seats on the side.

The presentation had been held off until the impending sense of doom they all felt had passed.

Aang stares wide eyed at the never-ending procession. "If we do then it would be your fault."

Azula frowns at him. "You try to make everything my fault."

He shakes his head. "Avatar's don't make a fuss when their children are born. This is a Fire Nation royalty thing." She resists pointing out that the world would gladly make a fuss over the birth of an Air Bender.

Sitting back in her chair, she smiles. "I think it's more a Crown Prince, son of the Fire Lord thing. I'm inconsequential in the Royal line now."

Across the room, she sees Ursa and Iroh conversing happily, Athyer in Ursa's arms. Sokka and Suki are predictably seated and surrounded by mountains of food. Toph is regaling a group of admirers with tales from the war and Ty Lee is on the dance floor with a different nobleman each song.

He takes her hand. "Good, that's one less thing to worry about."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I would make an excellent Fire Lord." She looks at him from the corner of her eye. "And with you at my side I could finally rule the world."

Aang briefly glances at her and gives a long dramatic sigh. "If that's what you want, Princess." He stands and pulls her with him.

The sea of couples part as they take their place on the dance floor. The song is slower so he holds her close.

"What would you do if I said yes to your plan of world conquest?" They often speak in hypotheticals.

She presses against him more than is proper for the occasion. "I would say we start with Ba Sing Se." Even in her imagination bringing down those walls again gives her a delicious chill.

"That would make it interesting." He says as he leads her through the moves, eyes occasionally drifting to the plunge in the front of her dress. "However, I think Roku would have something to say about it."

Aang knows the thoughts she has and is willing to indulge her to a point. He thinks it is the best way to keep her content.

"Tell him it could be a wedding present."

Aang frowns. "That would be like giving a wedding present to myself."

"It's probably for the best that you don't consider yourself interchangeable with Roku, otherwise I may start calling you Grandfather." She replies sweetly.

He visibly shudders. "Let's leave that one alone." The fact they are spiritually related is something they rarely mention.

The feel of being pressed so close without a large stomach in the way soon has her mind turning to other things. It's been weeks since they were able to be intimate with one another and she can feel it itching under her skin like lightening begging to be channeled.

Warm lips brush his ear, as her voice drops. "We wouldn't be missed if we decided to leave."

He leans back to look at her. "Are you sure?" There is a very hopeful tone in his voice.

Azula gives a lazy smile. "All eyes are on the Fire Nation leaving the Air Nation quite alone right now." She emphasizes her point with a twist in her hips.

The Avatar has no words and the idea she can render the world's most powerful bender speechless gives her a delightful thrill. Soon he is pulling her off the floor and out of the ballroom.

They don't make it far and she wonders if she should have waited to mention she was healed from Athyer's birth until later. It may be unseemly for the Avatar and the Princess to be caught in a compromising position in a hallway but while she wants to give voice to her concern, Aang is far too focused on pushing her against the wall and getting under her dress.

She is reminded of their frenzied coupling during her trial though this time lacks the sheer anger and rage they were feeling at the time. This is more passion and joy.

Azula is very vocal and he shushes her more than once until finally covering her mouth with his own to muffle her sounds. However, the sheer power of them together draws loud sounds from his lips as well. In the back of her mind, she's aware that if they were to be caught that no one could say anything about it anyway. The power they both command draws a wicked smile to her face. His fingers will leave bruises and her nails will draw blood but all they care about is falling over the edge.

When her feet touch the ground again, she is unsteady and rightly so. His arms are still around her as he kisses her, reluctant to let go of her.

They manage to make it back to their rooms without further incident but as soon as the door shuts she dives for his clothes. Quick sharp fingers make short work of his robes and he cringes when the tearing of fabric is heard. Air Nation silk is still expensive to find.

Azula laughs. "That can be fixed." She mumbles against the bare skin she's revealed but she makes short work of the rest.

Her dress proves more complicated and he only manages to get it off her shoulders and down to her waist as they are far too impatient to work the catches holding it on. She crawls on the bed half dressed and beckons him to her while pulling her skirts up. Her eyes hold a promise that she means to fulfill over and over tonight. The bed sinks with his weight and her long legs wrap around his waist pulling him to her.

She very nearly breathes fire when he pushes her over the edge this time.

The sheets are half off the bed.

Clothes and shoes are strewn about the residence.

But the two benders are sweaty and smiling as they lay sprawled across the bed.

The only problem being they really can't stay like this and the reason for that is soon knocking at the door.

Aang is half asleep having worshipped at the altar of Azula so reverently so she takes pity and rouses herself out of bed and steps over the remains of her dress. He really needs to work on his patience with the complicated clothing she likes to wear. Their clothing budget is higher than it should be.

Slipping on a robe and pushing her hair into some semblance of order, she opens the door a crack.

Ursa's smiling face greets her. "I thought I might find you here." She says cheerfully.

Azula opens the door farther and Ursa, followed by Iroh who is carrying Athyer, enter.

"Oh," Ursa says spotting Aang's shredded robes in the floor. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Her mother's nervousness is amusing. There are times it seems she forgets her children are married and parents themselves.

Before she can respond, Aang bounds into the room wearing his own yellow robe and pants.

"Ursa, good to see you." He gives her a kiss on the cheek before bowing to Iroh. "Uncle."

Ursa smiles as she has a warm spot in her heart for her son-in-law. Iroh returns the bow and holds the baby up. Upon seeing his father, Athyer breaks into a smile.

Azula watches carefully as Aang takes their son into his arms, tickling him and earning a giggle in return. The Air Benders share a bond that transcends parental ties it would seem.

"Thank you for watching him for us." Aang says as he adjusts the baby in his arms.

"It was our pleasure. Have a good night." Iroh opens the door and ushers Ursa out with a hand on her lower back.

Azula's golden eyes follow them.

"Do you think something is up between the two of them?" She's still staring at the door considering the thoughtfulness her uncle has been showing her mother recently.

"I would not be surprised." Aang answers easily as he crosses the threshold to the baby's room.

Azula follows him frowning. "Why not?" She still does not like surprises.

He is fulfilling his diaper changing duties so she sits in the chair and waits.

"Your mother and uncle have been on their own for quite some time. They were always close before so it would only make sense that something might come from it." He is using his sagely tone tonight.

When he turns around it is with a clean, happy, baby that is ready to eat. Athyer quickly settles in her arms and latches on.

Aang sits in his own chair, gray eyes watching with fascination. Toph often said he was more in touch with his feminine side than most men. He carries an enthrallment for all things motherly.

Of course, it could just be a man thing though as his eyes are firmly focused on her breasts more often these days, even if she isn't nursing. Motherhood has added to her curves.

So much so that her question goes unanswered.

Snapping her fingers, she gets his attention. Gray eyes meet her own golden ones.

"When could we leave?" She asks again. His lapses in attention are becoming frequent.

He frowns at her before picking up the thread from their earlier conversation. "To go to the temple? I need to speak with Zuko."

"Why?" Azula is impatient to be underway and put as much distance between her and the palace as she can. She craves solitude.

"He might need me for something." Aang shrugs.

Azula raises an eyebrow. "Nonsense. The Fire Lord does not need the Avatar to sit in on meetings."

His eyes widen with amusement. "He doesn't?"

Azula shakes her head as she looks down at their son. "Your job is to keep balance in the world not mediate trade agreements. That's what politicians are for."

"I wish you had told me that years ago. I could have been penguin sledding this whole time." He leans his head on his hand staring at her.

She meets his eyes. "You should have visited me in prison." There is a teasing lilt in her voice.

He smiles in answer. "Seeing you bound in chains does not appeal to me,Azula…silk ropes maybe."

Something inside of her burns at the idea and her eyes brighten. "Red silk."

It makes her smile knowing she can still make him blush despite having been together for so long.

The night draws on and Athyer falls asleep against her. Laid in his crib, the little Air Bender makes a soft suckling sound in his sleep as she pulls his blanket up. Aang takes her hand and leads her back to bed.


	33. Chapter 33

They have been at the Southern Air Temple for a month when Aang makes a terrible discovery.

His gray eyes stare at her with something close to horror. "You can't be serious!"

Azula's response is predictably disdainful as she pushes the plate away.

Aang shakes his head. "I thought I knew you."

"Really? That seems like a bad move on your part." She regards him with cold eyes. "You should have known better by this point." It's his optimism that causes him to forget just who he married. Azula is always quick to remind him.

He leans back in his chair, eyes bright and wide. "You always said you would betray me but I never thought like this."

Azula smiles. "That wasn't my only promise." Her eyes have made him many promises throughout their marriage. Promises that she has delivered on again and again.

"I may not want to live after this." It's as near hopeless as the normally optimistic Air Bender has ever sounded.

She stands, staring him down with glittering eyes. "That can be arranged, Avatar." With that she leaves the kitchen.

Aang follows, of course, because he can't leave this alone. It's far too important to him to let this go.

"I think I want a divorce." He announces when her back is turned to him.

She doesn't stop what she's doing. "You'll have to petition the Fire Lord, but he may not be pleased you are trying to dishonor his sister." There is a veiled threat in her voice.

Aang laughs. "I think Zuko will understand." He's confident of his friendship with the Fire Lord.

She turns to him with a glare. "You can't divorce me because I don't like fruit pies."

"I'll have you know in the Air Nation it's a viable reason." He's using the know-it-all voice.

"We were also married by Fire Nation standards and I assure you it's not."

He sighs but falls silent for the moment. Azula knows him well enough to know he's working on something.

"Shouldn't you have come with a dowry?' He asks thoughtfully.

This gets her attention and she pauses to think about it. "Normally, I would have had a substantial dowry, with lands, titles, and coin."

His gray eyes light up at this. "I'm definitely filing a complaint with Zuko."

She scrunches her face at him. "You're a monk. What do you care about any of that?"

He gives her that smile.

She ignores it. "Besides, the dowry is conditional on you not sampling the merchandise beforehand."

He narrows his eyes at her. "You jumped me."

"You're the Avatar. You should be able to control yourself when naked women climb on top of you. I'm quite sure that some of the people you've saved over the years were women more than grateful and willing to show it."

"We've already been over that, Azula." His voice takes on a placating tone. "That only works on me if the naked woman is you."

She looks towards the ceiling, throws her arms out, and says dramatically, "I could have ended the war so easily if I had only known."

He slides in closer wrapping his arms around her waist. "Except I was only 12. I would not have had the same reaction."

Smiling at him, she wraps her arms around his neck. "You would have flushed red and fainted."

He smiles back as he kisses her. "Most likely."

"And I still would have won the war." Her eyes glint at him.

"I'm much more fun now though so think of all you would have been denying yourself." There is that charming voice he's using on her. Soft kisses work down her neck.

She hums with pleasure, eyes closing. "I could have just kept you locked up until you were old enough to enjoy properly."

The same look of horror shines in his eyes again. "You would have too."

Azula thinks it over. Ruling the world and having him as her personal plaything….that would have been something she would have taken great joy in.

Her smile says it all.

Aang shakes his head. "The joke would have been on you. I wouldn't have been so enthusiastic and willing."

She knows him better than that and her curious hands soon have his stern look melting. "I think I could have convinced you."

"Good thing I won then." His voice falters as he lets her pull him into their bedroom.

The moon shines through the windows of the Southern Air Temple and they lay awake in their bed.

The palace was never quiet but the temple halls are eerily silent.

Her head rests on his chest and she absently traces circles on his stomach. In the next room she can hear the soft breathing of Athyer.

"Does it feel strange being back?" He hasn't been here since before the war ended.

"A little bit." He admits as he sighs. "When I was left, it was in a blind panic and I was caught in a storm that nearly killed Appa and me. After I was out of the iceberg and came back, I nearly took the temple down in my rage when I seen everyone was dead."

It's not something he has really spoken about with her before and she considers what he is telling her.

"Do you regret it?"

Another sigh. "Yes and no. I never would have met you but maybe I could have made a difference and saved the Air Nation."

His hand caresses her lower back, lulling her.

He turns it around on her. "Would you have done anything differently?"

"Anything at all?" She asks sleepily.

"Yeah"

She thinks it over. The idea of going back and fixing her mistakes does not appeal. She can't really say they were mistakes if they have lead her to this point. Azula is, dare she say, happy.

"No, I would do it all over again."

His hand stills on her back. "Really?" There is a slight hint of disbelief in his voice.

She smiles against his skin. "Absolutely."

The sound of his laughter sounds against her lips."I would ask you not shoot me with lightening next time. I'm sure Zuko would say the same."

Rolling onto her back, she stretches out. "No such luck. I wouldn't change any of it."

He pushes himself up on one arm to look down at her.

"You could just decide to join me from the beginning. I'm sure it would have ended up the same way." He sounds very convincing. Pairing that with the big gray eyes and the nicely toned physique and she may almost be convinced.

Azula won't let him win that easy. "Except you were only 12. That wouldn't have been much fun for me." Fifteen year old Azula sadly would not have been so easily convinced by twelve year old Aang.

"It's all lust with you." He rolls his eyes acting disappointed.

Azula puts on a pouty face mocking him."Oh, poor Avatar, his wife finds him irresistible."

It works and he is soon laughing.

oooo

The next morning he finds her perched on a stone bench overlooking the cliff. The wind currents are gentle and lulling and he breaths in the scent of home.

When he approaches, she slowly raises her finger to her lips shushing him. Thinking Athyer is asleep he steps closer and sits beside her, eyes focused on the bundle in her arms.

Athyer is awake and staring out beyond the cliff too.

Aang follows their gaze and his eyes take on a look she has only seen once before. The day he discovered Athyer was an Air Bender seems so far away now.

"I never thought I would see this again." He stands and steps to the edge. His voice filled with awe and amazement.

Azula moves to his side and looks at a sky filled with a giant white sky bison herd. There are numerous adults and several babies. Scanning the group, she picks out Appa mingling with them.

"The Air Benders return and so do the sky bison." She moves to stand by his side, unafraid of the sheer drop. "It would seem the Air Nation is recovering nicely, Avatar."

He takes her hand in his. "With the help of the Fire Nation, I think it will be fine." His voice is still soft and quiet.

Azula takes this time to study her husband.

Fifteen year old Azula would never have thought she would one day be standing at the Air Temple with the last two Air Benders in the world.

She never would have thought she would be married to the man she had once killed and bear him a child with the plan to bear him more.

The idea that she would support Zuko as Fire Lord or execute Ozai by her own hand would have been ridiculous.

As a child, Azula knew she was destined for greatness. She was to have a crown, a throne and her own nation.

Azula just thought it would be the Fire Nation.

She draws close to her husband and thinks that fate may have finally did something right.


End file.
